


FOR GOD SAKE KITA SHINSUKE || KITA SHINSUKE

by min_sister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Annoying Kita Shinsuke, Aobajousai, F/M, Inarizaki, Kageyama's crush, Karasuno, Kita is awkward, Miya bros love teasing their little sister, anger issues, animeworld, big bros Miya, captain|manager, care in silence, enemy to lovers, kita shinsuke x reader, mentor|mentee, siblings bonding, volleyball | sport, will do as much fluff as I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_sister/pseuds/min_sister
Summary: Kita Shinsuke is a captain of Inarizaki Highschool Volleyball Club. Meanwhile, Miya Ayumu is Miya twins; Atsumu and Osamuㅡ youngest sister. Ever since their first meet (between Kita Shinsuke and Miya Ayumu), nothing is going well. Anyway, as time passed ㅡ will the fate bring them together? Or not.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Inarizaki

She was soundly asleep under her cover until there was thunderous knocking against her bedroom room. Her face scrunched by the loud sound but she still no awake. Then, in a harsh way her bed duvet got yanked away. Her bedroom now was brightened up with her bedroom light.

"WAKE UP, YUMU!! TODAY IS YER FIRST DAY TO HIGH SCHOOL!!"

Her eyes were stil closed tightly, fighting with the brightness of the room. She covered both of her ears when the voice erupted inside her bedroom.

"For god sake, Tsumu, can ya please not screaming in the morning?"

Another voice came. And followed by smacking sound. She slowly flickered her eyes open and finally saw both of her twin brothers stood by her bed. They had long faces as they looking at each other. Perhaps, Tsumu was mad with the fact Samu annoyed him and Samu was annoyed with him. Not only that, they even bickered.

"For real sake? WHY YER TWO IN MY ROOM!!"

She screamed, sitting on her bed directly. That surprising both of her brothers. Like there was a strong wind of winter splashed over their face. Her face was deep frown and her eyes were narrowed. Since she just awoke from her sleep, there were various way of her hair stuck out. As the brothers looked at their youngest sister sleepy frowning face with bed hair, they glancing towards each other with a soft smile on their face.

For them, it been so long they could see _this view_. Waking their sister up for going to school. Three years back, they had no chance for it. And now, they could see sleep face of cutie Ayumu again.

Looking at how her twin brothers reacted in same time, gave chill to her bones. Like in horror movie, when things went into synchronize. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms.

"Yer guys are scary. I know yer are twin but do yer really need to do all thing in synchronize?" She asked, looking up at her brothers.

Listening up to their sister, both of her brothers chuckled. Just now, few minutes ago the two brothers were glaring at each other and now they were smiling towards each other. What a scary. SamuㅡOsamu,soothed her bed hair and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and gave her morning kiss on her forehead. Then, followed by TsumuㅡAtsumu gave his morning kiss on Ayumu's forehead after Osamu did. He held his sister arm, making she stood up from her bed.

"Bus is not going to wait for us, yeah. Better be ready quick." Atsumu said as the two brothers pushed their sister towards her bathroom. Osamu snatched her towel that hung nearby and tossed to her.

"Do I really need to go to school, nii-chan?" She whinned looking at her brothers from the bathroom door. She was still sleepy. Both Atsumu and Osamu shrugged their shoulder. At the meantime, Ayumu just realised that both of her twin brothers already in their school uniform.

"If ya don't wanna be dumb as Tsumu, then ya better go to school." Osamu casually said with his face reactionless.   
"Excuse me?!!!I just standing beside ya, hello?!!!!" Atsumu gritted his teeth as he turned towards his twin beside him.

Osamu made this _whatever_ face and Atsumu made this _you wanna die_ face. And then, another bickered occured again.

Seeing the twins bickered became entertainment to her. Not in sort of _Go! Fight again!come on!!_ But it wasㅡin gently way of- _god!I really home with my brothers_ some kind of way. Three years staying away from her brothers became the hardest three years in her life even it was good thing for the three of them.

"If ya please. . . Leave my room now. I'm gonna shower then we can leave together after breakfast, okay?" She said, butt in her brother bickering. Both Atsumu and Osamu instantly stood straight and did the salute pose.

"ROGER!!"

___

"Yer guys better look after her. If people are bullying her and we know ya are not doing great job as brother, yer Dada and I will move Ayumu out to Miyagi again. Understand?" Mrs Miya reminded the brothers as the Miya siblings were wearing their shoes.

"Mama, don'tcha worry. Atsumu will make everything in check. I will make sure no one dare to touch her." Atsumu said in proud with his brows up and down. He just finished with his shoes.  
"If ya cannot believe in Atsumu is fine. At least I am here with Ayumu." Osamu said after that with a smile. Then, a smack hit his shoulder.  
"I'm the eldest here, excuse me please. Of course mama believes in me. Who the hell protect ya during all ya school years?" Atsumu snapped.

Both Mrs Miya and Ayumu who wittnesed the two bickering again, just shaking their head. Ignoring the brothers, Ayumu scotted close towards her mother and hugged her before she left for school. Mrs Miya gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Study well, hurm." Mrs Miya carassed her head.  
"Well, can't promise that yeah." Ayumu joked and grinned as her mother giggled. "But will try. We going first yeah?" Then, she kissed her mother's cheek.

Atsumu and Osamu still _bickered_ till Ayumu hit her brothers, snapping them to the reality that they indeed need to leave now for school. Both of them rushed towards their mother to give kiss on the cheeks. But being them, even it was a small thing, they would fight for it. Atsumu pushed Osamu away as he wanted to be first one. And Osamu did the same thing to be the first one too.

It was entertaining to see them bicker but alsoㅡtiring. Waving her hand towards her mother, she stepped out from her house.

"Don'tcha said the bus not going wait for us? So, be quick nii-chan! I'm not going to be late for my first day." She voiced out and got reply from the two brothers ; "Coming!!"

Ayumu looked up at the sky. Blue and clear sky with fluffy white clouds floating here and there. The morning breeze gently hit her skin and her hair dance slightly. She gripped both her bag strap and smiled to herself.

"Finally the day come after three years await." She said softly to herself. "But why it still saddned me?"

Herself conversation was cut when an arm slung over her shoulder. When she looked at the direction, Atsumu smirked and wriggled his brows. His light yellow haired blown in rhymes of the breeze. Then, another arm slung over her shoulder. She looked on the other side, finding Osamu looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Excited to go with us?" Atsumu asked as the three of them started walking now. Perhaps towards bus stop nearby since her brothers keep on mentioning about taking bus to school.

With both of her brothers' arm on her shoulder that made she hunched a bit while walking. But she ignored that. She wrapped her arms both on Atsumu and Osamu's waist, scooted them closer towards her.

"Should I say excited?" She asked her brothers with her eyes exchanging from looking to Atsumu and then Osamu. Her question made both brother croacked up their brows.

"Yer not excited?" Osamu asked. Ayumu could sense the tone was gloomy. She grinned towards her brothers. "I'm not going to say I'm excited. But. . ."

Her brothers looked at her without blinking. Ayumu found that was cute of them.

"I will say that. . .I'm happy." Then she giggled, leaned her head against Atsumu and then switched to lean against Osamu. Upon her answer and giggles, soothed the worriness inside the brothers heart away.

"Jeez...Yumu. Ya scared us. Don'tcha do that again." Osamu said as Ayumu continued laughing. Atsumu could say the same thing as his twin said. He also worried just like how Osamu was.

"Yer naughty!" Atsumu jokingly whacked her head and that just made her laughter louder. And being the contagious laughter, both of her brothers laughed too.

What a good start for the morning.

"So, where we are to?" Osamu asked, after long session of laughter. Ayumu wiped her corner eyes and put her arms again around her brother waist.

"To Inarizaki." Said Atsumu and Ayumu.

* * *

Show a lot of love yeah :>


	2. Embarrassed

Never expected that her two brothers were both school idols like people called. Ayumu knew that her brothers were great combination when they were playing volleyball but having almost of girl students in the school as their fangirl were insane. She was surprise with it. Also, not gonna lie she was freaked out with the situation.

Whenever her brothers walked her towards her class, those fangirls were fangirling over themㅡand that was a must. But. . . They were also started gossiping about who Ayumu was, what was her connection with the Miya twin and so on.

Ayumu could say that they had no idea who Ayumu was. Perhaps, her twin brothers barely talked about it. It just same case to Ayumu as well. She barely talked about her brothers too, except the closed one. So, when she heard those statement of who Ayumu was to Miya twins, that didn't bother her much. For now, what bother her was, what if those fangirls came after her?

Ayumu could conclude that her brothers' life were different than her. She was not famous or well-known back in her junior high either. She was not unknown eitherㅡjust she was an ordinary student in the junior high; who was once a captain of girl volleyball club and closed friend to boy volleyball team members. However, because of the two titles; the captain and the closed one to boy volleyball team members, it some sort of making she known among student back then. If none of it, though she would be a completely unknown.

Yet, to compare about the popularity with her brothers, she was not even that close.

" _Hi! My name is Miya Ayumu. I'm from Kitagawa Junior High. Nice to meet you._ "

The first day of school, so far Ayumu could say it's not bad. To say she made a lot of friendㅡshe wasn't. Most who came to Inarizaki High school was already knew each other as they came from Yako Junior High. . .so, it made sense if her classmates mostly knew each other for long already.  
  
Ayumu wasn't mind about it, so it didn't bother her. At least, she could know people who came to be friend with her because of she was Miya twins' youngest sister or because they really wanted to be Ayumu's friend. However, the situation wasn't that unfamiliar to Ayumu tho. She used to be by her own the most anyway.

She did has friends but mostly were boys since she closed to the boy volleyball team members. For girl-friends, she barely had one. Plus, back in her junior high, the one she closed to who in the same age as her was the one who had this cold attitude that people barely fond with it. So, because of that, her circle of friend was not so big. But to Ayumu, she fine with it.

"All right guys! Before yer leave, please take one each of this form okay?" Said the class president, taking everyone attention from packing their things to leave for home.

Ayumu, herself halted when the class president voiced out at the front of class. She glanced on the form, the class president mentionedㅡplaced on the teacher table. There was a stack of white paper. Nodding to herself, she packed her things inside her bag, and stood up after that.

Sooner she took one for her, she left the classㅡexcited for going home. During her walk, her eyes focused on the form. Reading silently the title of the form, her lips pursed tightly afterwards. She was thinking.

**_Club Application Form._**

To be honest, she no need to think deeper about this because she already had an idea back her mind. Yet she was unsure about it. Was it fine if she went for it? Or was it bad if she went for it? But, that was what she had been planning ever since junior high. . . . . .

By the time, her nose caught of dust around her making she let out _quite_ loud sneeze. Thankfully, she had a pack of tissues inside her bag. Stopping in her track, she grab one tissue from her bag and wiped her itchy nose because of dust. The club form in her hold, she folded it into two and put inside the bag. Then, she looked up.

The hallway she was stopped at right now, was quiet and barely had students here and there. She was about to feel grateful for not having people around her when she sneezed some kind of so loud that people would thinkㅡ _sis, you are a girl. Why can't you sneeze politely?_ ㅡ first of all, her siblings were two big brothers. What could she expect more from it. Secondly, her brothers were her role model. Whatever her brothers did, she would do the same. And lastly, Ayumu aware that she was a girl after all so, she tried to overcome the ㅡ _not so polite way when sneezing_.

So, as she lifted up her head and focused on her way instead ㅡthere was a guy stood not so closed neither so far from her. He seemed like surprised with the situation. Perhaps he witnessed everything which meant, he could be listening to Ayumu's not so quite slow sneeze. His bright brown eyes looked at her without blinking. His lips not moving either.

Hence, by the reaction she got from the guy, her face crept up in embarrassment. Her heart pumped so hard against her ribcages. With tissue she still holding as she not finish yet wiping her nose (she had no runny noseㅡthankfully), she looked back at the guy. Her mind was blank to think what she should say...

At last, because of the awkwardness and embarrassment, she bowed instantly and ; "I'm sorry!"ㅡthen she sprinted for her life. She could feel her face was hot and grew redden.

Remember when she said her first day wasn't that bad? Now, she changed her mind. Her first day was ruined completely. Just because of the not so polite sneeze and the guy who witnessed everythingㅡshe was totally embarrassed! What if the guy had bad assumption of her? What if he would start rumor from it? And knowing as Miya twin's sister, what if the scene would bring down her brothers' reputation?

God!!

"Ouch!! I'm sorrㅡ" for the second time now, she just embarrassed herself again. She ran into someone's back. All thanks to the embarrassment she had and now the embarrassment grew double.

"Ayumu!"

By the familiar voice, she looked up before she could run away again. It was her brother, Atsumuㅡthe one she ran into. Seeing the familiar face, she directly hugged him. Both Atsumu and Osamu, were taken out of guard. Even Atsumu was still processing and wondering what happened towards his sister, he wrapped his arms around her body, patted her back slightly.

"What's wrong? Did someone comes after ya?" Osamu asked, his voice filled of worriedness.  
"I'm so embarrassedddddd" her words muffled against Atsumu's chest. Yet the two brothers still caught on every single word she screamed just now.

"Why embarrassed? " Atsumu asked and Ayumu finally chinned up her head and took a step back, having clear view of her twin brothers.

"I was sneezing. And you know how exactly I sneeze right? It's nothing different like yer two."  
"Waitㅡexcuse me?" Atsumu rose up one of his brows. Osamu by Atsumu's side, pursed his lips, trying to contain inside his laughter. "Hey!Samu. . .it's not only me yeah. She said, like ya two which mean, me, and its including you."

Erkㅡ

"So, what if ya sneezing like us?Isn't it cool?" Osamu nodded towards her. Ayumu jutted her lower lips out and slightly hit Samu's chest.  
"Yeah~it might be cool or whatever but I'm a girl for goodess sake, Samu. I thought I was alone at the hallway, so I was like..okay it's fine. Then, there was one guy. Looking at me like I just killing a human infront of him. I was just sneezing nothing more."

Ayumu hit her forehead against Tsumu's chest, remembering the embarrassment moment. Osamu glanced up to Atsumu so did,Atsumu did the same. Then,both nodded.

"Relax,Yumu. There are alot of girl like ya. So, it's nothing to embarrassed on. Come on~" Tsumu convinced her.  
"Even I don't wanna agree with Tsumu, I need to. So, don't worry about that. It just sneezing like ya said. The guy must be understand too." Samu added.  
"But he looked at me like I did a crime. Like I was spreading virus all over. For god sake." Ayumu went on, head still against her brother chest. Then, she hit her brother's chest made Tsumu coughed slightly.

"What if he has bad assumption to me now? What if, what happened just now will bring down yer guys reputation? What if he thinks I am immoral girl? Nii-chan~~~"

Both Samu and Tsumu rubbed their face. Then, Samu stepped forward and held Ayumu's shoulder, making his sister looked at him.

"Yumu, actually nii-chan thinks this is not a big matter to mind about at all. Things happen. And ya just sneezing like ya said. It natural called isn't it? About the guy. . .as long as is not Kita-san, it's fineㅡ" Samu word cut off in the middle when Yumu fisted his sleeve shirt and said; "Who is Kita-san? What if he is Kita-san?"

There Osamu suddenly lost words. He didn't know what to say and how he suddenly could start mentioning Kita-san. Looking at wordless Osamu, Atsumu took a lead of conversation.  
  
"Kita-san is our volleyball captain. And he is the type of. . . I don't know how to say yeah. . .but he is a perfectionist and clean freak. . . Yeah." Tsumu shrugged his shoulder. "And knowing him like that, he might be like. . .you knoww~ but say, it's not Kita-san. So, be it. Now let's forget it okay?"

Actually not only Osamu confused why he brought up Kita in the conversation as Ayumu also could not connect the dots with the Kita guy.

"How about we get pudding. On Tsumu threat." Samu smiled innocently and gained sparkling eyes of Ayumu and a deep frown of Atsumu.

"Why me?"  
"Aren't ya the eldest here?"

Atsumu snickered and rolled his eyes. Samu got his point thoㅡ "Fine. Let's go."

Then the two younger siblings cheered like nothing was happened a few second ago.

* * *

Show alot of loves yeah :>


	3. Second encounter

Sitting alone in the library during the lunch break, Ayumu stared deeply on her club application form.

- _Once captain of girl volleyball team._  
- _Three years in junior high with volleyball club._  
- _Position:_ _Wing spiker._  
Club applied:__________________

Ayumu was still half and half about her own idea. Was it right? Or was it wrong? She already filled everything except that one thing; the club that she wanted to. Putting the form on her notebook, Ayumu submerged against the seat, thinking further. Suddenly, her phone vibrated on the table, taking her attention.

As she took her phone, she slided up the screen and saw few notification from her brother, Samu.

**Samu nii-chan🦊♥**  
Have ya eaten yer lunch?  
Was it enough? Tsumu and I still have alot.  
Is everything fine?

Ayumu smiled to herself reading those messages from her brother. Her fingers quickly glided over the screen, replied her brother's message. Her brothers really concerned yeah? She shook her head and put her phone back on the table.

It should not be something she needed to get surprise onㅡsince they were her brothers. Of course the brothers would make sure their sister had good time at the school. Plus, they were so excited having her in the same school which they had no chance to be three years ago.

_If Too- nii chan and Iwa-nii chan could do the same thing, ofc my own brothers could do the same thing too. Or more than that._

Talking of which, by mentioning of _Too- nii chan_ and _Iwa-nii chan_ , her smiled grew smaller. Now she missed them. Not only the twoㅡbut the others too. It just; by remembering of Atsumu and Osamu somehow reminded her towards the other two.

They were Ayumu's senpai back in junior high. Since Ayumu had no one to lean on like having her brothers with her at the moment, both Too- nii chan and Iwa- nii chan be one for her. Eventhough they only had one year to be in the same school together as Too-nii chan and Iwa- nii chan were in third year at that time, still after that, the two still taking care of her. To them, Ayumu was their little girl. And always be.

“ _I'm hoping to see you at Seijoh.” Too-chan said with a smile as he was sitting together with Ayumu and Iwa- nii chan at playground marble seat. Ayumu looked at him with a smile. She felt so small sitting in between the two._

_“Wait for me yeah.” she saidㅡ_

At that moment, the thoughts of going back to Hyogo didn't come to her mind yet. She was planning already that after junior high at Kitagawa, she would enter Aoba Johsai High School, joining the other friends of hers (boy volleyball team members) as well as Iwa- nii chan and Too- nii chan. But, thing not always go like we expected too.

Ayumu didn't say that making last minute decision to going back to Hyogo and stay with her parents and her twin brothers after three years she stayed with her grandmother at Miyagi; was a wrong decision. She was happy with the decision she made because she would go back again and have reunion with her brothers. . . but half of her heart was hurting to leave the place that her heart started to get attach to.

"I hope you guys don't hate me." She whispered to herself. Then, back in her head she could listen to Iwa- nii chan's voice.

_“You know what similarity of us? It's volleyball.”_

That's it. . . She picked up her pen again, and wrote the club determinedly. Hoping, she did a right choice, choosing it. After done it, she folded the form and slided it between her notebook pages. She stuck her pen over the notebook cover and stood up from her seat. It was time to go back to class.

As she was walking on the path towards the exit, someone from her peripheral view caught her attention that enough making Ayumu stopped on her track. From where she stood, she could see the guy was struggling to reach a bookㅡperhapsㅡwhich obviously out of his reach. He kept on be his tiptoe and arm reached up to the shelve. It was kinda strange view to see a guy having problem to reach a book up on the shelve.

Anyway, that wasn't Ayumu's big concern. Her big concern right now was, that guy was the same guy from the hallwayㅡwho witnessed everything on that day. Pursing her lips as she slightly tilted her head, she held tightly her book against her chest as she walked towards the guy then. Once the guy felt someone approached him, he stopped struggling. His big eyes looked at her with blank gaze. Ayumu had no idea either he remember or not about her. His brows then slight rose upwards, giving a hint to Ayumu to start talking.

"Ion know ya remember me or not. But. . .I'm the girl from the hallway that time. Yer saw me sneezing." Ayumu spoke. . .she was waiting for his reply but he didn't show any sign of speaking so Ayumu went on. "To make it clear, let me tell ya one thing. I grow up with two guys in a house. So, it might be not so polite for a girl sneezing like that..but I'm aware that I am a girl so I will change the habit,ofc. I'm not always like that yeah. So, please don'tcha think I am impolite girl or immoral girl or having bad assumption of me. I'm a good girl. Please believe me."

And the guy still not talking. He just had his eyes looked at Ayumuㅡwhich now Ayumu felt like she just make herself to go for another round of embarrassment by talking alot infront of him. Ayumu waited for a few more second. . .still had no words from him.

"Okay then. Sorry for talking too much. I just want to clear the misunderstanding. So, I will get going first. Thank you for yer time." Ayumu said and left the spot. Even Ayumu had make herself clear to him that she would leave, the guy still talked nothing. He just nodding. . . . . . .

At least, it better than not giving any response.

Ayumu took her leave then but her feet suddenly stopped by their own accord. She gave a last glance over her shoulder towards the direction just now. The guy was still in her sight. . . He proceed with his struggle to reach his book that he stopped a few minutes ago. Ayumu's face crumpled as she was thinking. She looked around her; there were not so many people around here. This spot was at the back one so, student barely came here.

Glancing back towards the guy, she sighed. Just by looking at him struggling to reach the book already made herself tired. Ayumu went back towards him which surprising the guy. Ayumu went to him with a stool that she found between the shelve as she made way towards him.

Ayumu put her things on the shelve and settled up the stool on the floor. Then, she stepped on it.

"Which one?" Ayumu asked him, giving quick glace over her shoulder.   
"It's on the right." He said. Upon his voice, Ayumu seemed like she was just be under spell. Yesㅡshe was about to being sarcastic as she wanted to say _dude, so ya have voice huh?I thought ya don't_ but when his voice escaped from his throat, he sounded so gentle and endearing.

She needed to snap herself to the reality so the guy would not going to give another assumption about her. Ayumu turned to look at the shelve and took the mentioned book. After that, she stepped down from the stool and handed the book to him.

"Ya should just take a chair nearby or the stool at next shelve to help you get the book." Ayumu said, took her things with her.  
"I know ya'll say such thing. Ya even thought it was a rare view seeing a guy struggling to reach a book, don'tcha?" he said.

Welpㅡ she was surprise that the guy was right.

"If by the view already make ya think that way of me, then I no need to say more if I use stool to reach the book. It will hurt my guy pride too after all." He added.

Ayumu's brain stopped working by his statement. She wasn't expect the guy would say that.

"So ya rather struggling for one hour or more which mean yer going to waste one hour knowing ya'll not getting a book without asking help or using stool or chair?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He answered instantly.

Ayumu had no word to say about that. And she saw it was not worth to argue about it with him either. So, she just nodded. She picked up the stool with her other hand as the other already held her book.

"Whatever but I want ya know. . .asking help from people is not harm anyone. I'm leaving now."

Not awaiting for him to say a word, she left the scene after putting the stool at its place again. She was a little disappointed to as she got no thanks from the guy. She knew she just left him like that but if he really felt thankful from her helping and wanted to say thanks, he would stop her already. But, he didn't.

_Bet, by saying thanks also hurt his guy pride huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show alot of loves yeah :3


	4. Nerve wrecking

Today was the day to report their attendance for club entrance. Hence, Ayumu was determined getting herself ready to leave the class and headed towards the club then. She packed up her things, put her club form on her table as she zipped up her bag. Then, one of her classmate came to her seat.

"Miya, don'tcha said before that yer a volleyball player during ya junior high?" A girl with short hair asked. Her face brightened up with a friendly smile.  
"Yeah. I am. Why?" Ayumu asked back, curious. She slung her bag over her shoulder before she stood up from her seat. She paid her attention towards her classmate first for now.

"Then, ya maybe go for girl volleyball club this year yeah? I plan to be in the club too. Wanna go together?" She chirped excitedly. Ayumu was so thankful by her genuine invitation butㅡ

"Thank you really...but, for highschool year I plan to go for Boy Volleyball Club." Ayumu softly smiled. "Thought about apply to be a manager there."

"Ouwhh~ really? Hurmm...but yer a good player, don't cha?" There was sad tone laced over her voice. Ayumu shyly smiled and scratched her not itchy back of head.

"Ya think so? Thank you for that. I just feel like I need to be a manager for this high school years." Ayumu said as her classmate nodded thoughtfully. "If ya said so,it's okay then. I already thought about being ya teamate and bring back Kitagawa captain once again."

Ayumu giggled softly by the praise she got. The conversation was not going too long after that. Her classmate left the class towards girl gymnasium after she waved her hand towards Ayumu. Ayumu waved back until the girl out of her sight.

She was thankful for so many times now. Someone indeed acknowledge her talents. Might be not only one but more than that. Only Ayumu didn't know it. Remember that Ayumu always by her own? So, because of that she barely take part of knowing what people were talking about. Plus, she also known as someone with the King of court that got intense presence, so, bad talking about her and the king of the court were everywhere.

Ayumu walked out from the class, holding her folded club application form as she made her way towards gymnasium when she heard someone called for her.

"Miya-san."

At first she thought, the calls wasn't for her. Perhaps for anyone else or her brothersㅡsince Miya right? But, when she looked around her, she could not see anyone so she turned around, seeing one guy ran towards her.

"Are you calling for me?" She asked as she stopped on her track. The guy also stopped once she enough close to Ayumu. There was a smile on his face and he nodded his head.

"Sorry, I thought it for anyone else. So... What can I help ya?" Ayumu asked.   
"Bet ya don't recognise me yeah? I'm Riseki, we are in the same class." Riseki introduced himself.  
"Ouh? Really? Sorry,my bad. I need to aware of my surrounding more yeah?" Ayumu giggled.

Riseki shrugged it off by shaking his head.

"I just happened to listen ya conversation back at class just now. I heard yer going to apply for Boy Volleyball Club's manager." Riseki added.  
"Yeah, that's how I planned tho. But we don't know yet the result." Ayumu smiled.  
"Right. . . I thought about being a member too, in the club." Riseki beamed.

"Woah. . .it's good then." Ayumu replied.  
"Heh~" Riseki rubbed his neck, feeling shy. "So, if ya don't mind, wanna go together?"

Ayumu answered with no words but she nodded and smiled afterwards. Then, the two went to boy volleyball gym together. Unlike just now, they looked have long conversation but right now, none of them were talking.The time flied fast as they finally arrived at the gym. For some reasons, Ayumu felt giddy and nervous in the same time. She was certain that her brothers would surprise with her decision. Also, she could say, her brother must be happy too. But, nervous also the thing here. She didn't know why she nervous either. It was not because of her brothers, she sure. Perhaps because, new people.

As she was in her deep thought while both herself and Riseki made their way towards the main entrance gym, Ayumu's feet abruptly stopped moving. Her eyes were big as she saw a familiar face inside the gym. Noㅡnot her brothers but _the guy_. He wore Inarizaki volleyball club red jacket over his black shirt underneath. He was standing in between other members.

"Miya-san, something wrong? Let's get inside shall we?" Riseki snapped her from her thought. Her eyes blinking fast as she focused back towards Riseki. "Ah? Nothing. . .ya can go inside first. I think I just got a call."

A white lie indeed.

But Riseki didn't bother with it. So, he entered first, leaving Ayumu alone behind. She shut her eyes tight and knocked her head for so many times.

_So, he also volleyball player? He also in the team?? Like, REALLY?GOD!!_

Her first encounter with him was not good at all. And her second encountered at library, Ayumu could not say it was bad neither good. To Ayumu, none of their encounter were having good starting neither good ending. It must be starting with embarrassment or end with another round of embarrassment.

"Excuse me?"

Ayumu quickly opened her eyes when a voice greeted her. There stood a guy with Inarizaki VBC jacket too.

"Ouh, sorry for blocking ya way." Ayumu quickly apologised and moved aside. But the guy didn't budge or move away either.  
"No. . .are ya lost or ya really plan to come in here? Girl gymnasium is another way if yer are wondering." He said with a gentle smile.

Ayumu about to answer him but she was to nervous with the situation. Right now, she was hoping her brothers were here being her heroes. But, unfortunately both brothers were out of sight. She didn't think her brothers were inside. If they were, she probably heard their voices already. Knowing both Tsumu and Samu, their voices would never go down.

"Ouh!" The guy suddenly voiced out. His eyes were glued on Ayumu's club form. Perhaps he saw the club that Ayumu written over the club applied space. "Ya wanna be our manager? Wow, seem like we are going to have manager this year. Come in."

The guy beamed as he entered the gym. When he didn't see Ayumu followed him as the girl was statue-ing at the outside gym, the guy returned to check up on her.

"Come on. Don't cha worry. There is nothing harm." He convinced." Come in."

Taking a deep breath with a forcing smile on her face, Ayumu followed behind him. Now, she was not nervous because of new people but, she was like inviting another embarrassment moment for millionth time. . .gosh, she really met the guy again.

"Shinsuke! Bet we are getting manager this year." The guy who escorted Ayumu chirped out.   
"Really?" The guy named Shinsuke said while the guy who escorted Ayumu nodded. Ayumu was silent as she was observing the Shinsuke guy.

_So, that guy names is Shinsuke? What Shinsuke?_

"So, I'm Akagi, third year. And this is Kita Shinsuke, also third year. He is the captain." Akagi said as he slightly nodded towards Kita Shinsuke.By the name of Kita, Ayumu eyes grew wider again, in warning sign.

_Waitㅡ!! WAITTTTTTT..SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THE GUY THAT I ENCOUNTERED FOR PAST FEW DAYS IS THAT KITA-SAN? KITA SHINSUKE IS THE KITA-SAN, TSUMU AND SAMU TALKED ABOUT? THE CAPTAIN??!!_

God!just kill me already!

Kita seemed like he had no expression on his face as if he never know or met Ayumu before. Ayumu didn't know either it was a good sign or not. But, it impossible he didn't remember her after what happened between them also not like they met only one time but two times already.

"Ya application form." Kita voiced out, handing out his hand for the form. Threw a quick glance towards him, she gave the form to him.

"Miya Ayumu." A guy who stood beside Kita, read out her name.  
"Miya?" Another voice of another guy who just came towards them. His voice seemed like took other members attention.

"Wait. . .ya mean yer are Miya? Like ya, Atsumu and Osamuㅡ"

Looked like, her brothers didn't talk about having a sister to their team mate too. As Ayumu about to answer, another voice came. This time, it was a familiar voice. For the first time for now, her heart felt so relieve.

"Yumu?" That was Atsumu's voice. Everyone averted their eyes, including Ayumu towards the direction. There was four of them, who just entering the gym. Three out of four, Ayumu knew them. Her brothers and Aran( she knew Aran through his brothers since the brothers met Aran during volleyball workshop years ago.)

"Nii-chan. Hye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show a lot of love yeah :3 Thank you for reading and give this work a lot of love. Will appreciate much if ya guys can share this humble work to ya friends. Thank you again.


	5. Intense

Ayumu was by her own at park nearby her house neighborhood. She sat on a bench nearby and leaned her back against it. Her gaze, she threw away to the front, looking at somewhere not specific. Sometime the sky, sometime the trees and sometime the people. Her heart was still blazing of fire on what had happened at gymnasium, back at school.

How she hoped with the help of the evening breeze, her heart could cool down but it just a wishㅡthings not always go the way we wanted anyway. Ayumu breathed out and picked up her mineral bottle by her side and took a few gulps from it. It been weeks(?) since what happened. Ayumu didn't bother to count it anyway. Because to her, it just waste of her time.

_Kitaㅡthat freak._

Yeah, even it been weeks, seemed like the blazing fire inside her heart never faded. Moreover, since what happenedㅡthe fate really made them encountered often; either by personal or when Kita with his group of friend.

"FOR GOD SAKE KITA SHINSUKE!I HATE YOU!"

___

_"Nii-chan. Hye! Aran-kun, its been awhile. Hehe." Eventhough she was relieve with the fact that her brothers were finally here, she could not forget that the tension feeling which built between Kita and her was growing thickened. Hence, there was awkwardness vibrating over her voice. She could not even show how excited she was to get meeting Aran again after so long._

_"Aran, ya know her too?" Another guy asked him as Aran just nodded with a smile. "Yeah, didn't I told ya that me and Miya twins met at volleyball workshop years ago?"_

_Then, Aran turned towards Ayumu's brothers. "Why ya guys did not telling me that Ayumu is here?" There laced disappointment over his voice. Both Tsumu and Samu shrugged their shoulders and rubbed their back of neck._

_"Urm...we thought ya might be know already. Seem like the students keep on talking about our sister. So. . . Thought it already reach ya." Explained Samu as the others had their ears opened for his explanation. Aran could only shook his head hastily, could not believe the two brothers didn't tell him about Ayumu._

_But the not so reunion conversation had no chance to lasting longer when Kita started to open his mouth._

_"So, Miya Ayumu. . .yer are a volleyball player back in your junior high?"_   
_"Yes."_   
_"Also, a captain?"_   
_"Yes."_

_Through the Q and A session with Kita, Kita not even averted his eyes towards Ayumu but on Ayumu's club form instead._

_"Then, why boy volleyball club?"_   
_"I am applyin' to be a manager."_   
_"Why?"_

_Of course Kita would ask that question, why, she wanted to be a manager? But that question was the one Ayumu less prepared to answer. She really hoped Kita would not ask her thatㅡthought who knows, the captain might be being thoughtful and not asking so much questionsㅡ but what you could expect from Kita anyway._ _Since she wasn't prepare for the question, Ayumu indeed took a little time to answer. That was the moment, Kita finally looked up at her. His face like always, showed no emotions._

_How Ayumu wished to say something like ㅡ do you really need a reason to winㅡ it was from her old friend words; but Ayumu could not find the similarity between the question she been asked and the sentence. In this world, every question always have the answer. So did the question that Kita asked her. And Ayumu knew exactly what the answer was butㅡ_

_Feeling like she took time long enough to answer, Kita voiced out again."Is it because ya have yer brothers here?"_

_Ayumu didn't know why, but her heart started alarming her upon the question she got. She didn't find the question in friendly manner when it came from him. To her, he sounded like judgememt._

_"So, ya can stick like glue with yer brothers?" Kita added. And from that, Ayumu started losing her patience. The members inside the gym could feel the tension around them now. Atsumu and Osamu started to glance towards each other now too._

_In a snap of fingers, Ayumu snatched her form harshly from Kita's hold which surprising everyone. And that was including Kita too._

_"Ya know, I'm not a type of someone having high patience. And ya really testing my patience right now. There only one word that I need to hear from ya which is yes or no. Why is it so hard for ya to answer that? Ya could just say no on the first place, if ya already plan don't wanna accept me as ya manager. Yer no need to pick on me using my brothers. Ya no need to make me look dirty as if by stick with my brothers are the worst thing to do. You indeed wasting my time." Ayumu snapped. She stared deep in his bright brown coloured eyes searching his emotion. But. . . It made Ayumu frustrated as Kita really didn't show any of it._

_Giving last glances, she turned around to leave the gym but Kita finally voiced out again._

_"I should not expect something new from Miya am I?"_

_Ayumu's steps stopped. Since she was facing her brothers right now, she could see both brothers were shaking their head. Through their eyes, they told her to not continue and ignored it but like Kita said, nothing new when its Miya- Ayumu tightened her jaws and swiftly turned towards Kita again._

_"Yumu just knocks it offㅡ" Samu words became mumble in Ayumu's ears as what she could hear now was her furious beaten of heart._

_"What ya say? I cannot hear ya self clearly?"_   
_"Should I really need to re-say it?"_   
  
_Ayumu clicked her tongue. Kita really testing her nerve and his no emotion face made it worst._

_"Ya know, thanks to god that ya are a third year. And a captain of my brothers that they respect on. If not, ya are already on the floorㅡlifeless." She took few steps forwards. "I have no issues if ya wanna talk bad about me. But, don't ever drag my brothers in this." Ayumu's eyes narrowed then. "Kita- "_

_There the members started gasping._

_"It's Kita-san to you." Kita corrected her._   
_"Should I? When ya cannot even respect me and my brothers and ya expect me to call ya Kita-san? " Ayumu snickered. "Listen here, Kita...in this gymnasium, there are three Miya. Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu and Miya Ayumu. And the one who pick up with ya is Miya Ayumu and that's be it. Why ya need to drag them too?!" Ayumu lashed out, shook everyone._

_"Ya might be know that my brothers are jackass. . .boarheaded and bad temper. But ya know what? Above all, I am the worst. So, don't test me." She pushed Kita's chest using her pointed finger._

_"Is that being the worst need to be proud of?" Kita said, bringing another fire inside her heart._   
_"Shinsuke, I think its enough." Someone saidㅡthe guy on his side._

_"Do you really want to have a fight with me?" Ayumu tilted her head. "Since ya know I am from Kitagawa, so you might be know the king of the court too. We are nothing different. Both give intense presence to others. And that is why, I didn't ve so much friend back in junior high." Ayumu's breath was starting to get ragged._ _"So, when I said don't test my patience, then don't. Understand that? The monster inside me had been sleep for so long. So, don't wake it up. Okay?"_

_That was enoughㅡ as Atsumu and Osamu dragged their sister backwards towards them. As they spun her to face them, Ayumu's eyes were red. . . Could not tell either because of her anger or the tears that already built over the brim of her eyes. After all, Ayumu still a girl with a soft heart._

_"Let's get something before we go home okay? Samu's treat this time." Atsumu consoled her, gripping gently on her shoulder._   
_"Ya can take whatever ya want. But only ya. Tsumu will pay for himself." Samu smiled towards her._   
_"Hello~ I treat ya before why ya cannot do the same to me?" Atsumu snapped._   
_"Ya are the eldest so treat yourself. Why ya need to use ya younger siblings moneyㅡ"_

_Ayumu stepped backwards, slided off her brother's hand from her shoulder that making Tsumu and Samu stopped from their little bicker._

_"See ya later. I will wait at the school front yard." She softly said, flashing a quick smile towards her brothers. Then, she slightly bowed down and apologised._

_"I'm sorry for the mess. I'll leave now." She announced her leaving. Yet, before that, she turned towards Kita and glared at him. Kita wasn't blind when he saw Ayumu's eyes were red and watery._

_"Ya are going to regret ya decision." She said and left soon after. Whenever she about to leave the gym, two men entered. Seemed like their coaches were here. Ayumu instantly bowed down with a smile. She wanted to leave then when one of the coach with glasses voiced out._

_"So, we get a new manager this year, Shinsuke?" The question obviously pointed towards Kita but Ayumu answered on his behalf. "The so called captain is not accepting me."_

_With a smile on her face, then she left the gym._

___

Just by thinking of it, made Ayumu enough exhausted. She leaned forward, propped her elbows on her thighs as she rubbed her face, brushing the sorrow away. Suddenly, her phone inside her pants vibrating. Without looking at the ID caller, she directly answered the call.

"Hello?"  
"We are going to have dinner soon. Make sure ya come home now."

That was one of her brother.

"All right, nii-chan. On my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :3 Show a lot of love yeah :>


	6. Concern

Ayumu was heading to school garden when she encountered with Aran at the middle of the hallway. Aran rose up his hand and smiled softly towards her. Then, both of them went together towards school garden.

There were a lot of topics they were talking about. Since its been awhile of the two meet one another, of course there were alot to catch up on. Sitting with Aran on the marble bench, with the wind softly kissed their skin, Ayumu almost forgot when the last time she had a good time like this after the incident with Kita.

There was still left over of fire inside her heart but it wasn't great as before now. She didn't want to think of it to be honest but the scene somehow hunted her and made her heart on fire again.

"Ayumu, there is something I wanna tell ya." Aran spokeㅡsurprisingly he sounded less cherry unlike before. He still sounded gentle yet it was lacing with serious. Listening to his tone, Ayumu knew there was something serious he wanna talked about. She looked at his side profile and said; "Go on."

Aran turned to look at her and smiled; " About Kitaㅡ"

Just by mentioning Kita, her face already dropped her expression. Ayumu looked at the front and reposition herself on the seat so she could sit comfortably.

"Aran-kun, if ya wanna say like, _don't mind about Kita, he is someone like that,_ or some sortㅡI appreciate it but that's not enough convincing me. Tsumu and Samu even said the same thing till the point I feel like my ears gonna bleed." She said, looking straight as she not even sparing a glance on Aran who now had his eyes on her. Aran pursed his lips and small smiled after that.

"I think, Kita just don't wanna ya ditch ya talents in volleyball." Aran voiced out.  
"What it suppose to be mean?" Ayumu asked, looking at Aran now. As Aran shrugged, both of em turned to look ahead to the sky.

"Kita has been in volleyball club ever since middle school if I not mistaken or even before that. Butㅡyeah, of course the others too mostly play volleyball since middle school but in Kita's caseㅡ" Aran paused as he took a shaky breath.

"In Kita's case?"  
"To us, the worst thing happen when we are in sport is to get bench. . . But you know, Kita not just only got bench but the club not even give him jersey during middle school years."

That was kinda surprise Ayumu. She was quick turning towards Aran who had gentle smile on his face.

"How can they do that to him?" Suddenly there was concern overlapping her heart.  
"Shock isn't it? I don't have answer for ya question but if ya happen to see his match, ya cannot say, those thing never happened to him at all because when he starts playing, he plays smoothly. There's no awkwardness nor nervous." Aran continued as Ayumu still had her head processing with the fact of Kita.

"And one more thing, just to let ya know that ever since Kita be in volleyball world, he never get play in real match."  
"Aran-kun, ya better not be kidding me. How can people put him on bench when he can play smoothly? Isn't fair. Then, how about he in high school now? His first year? How about second year?"

Aran's face could not hold the smile on his face when he saw Ayumu's concern face. He still remember the fierce Ayumu's face was when the incident at the gym happened. Looking at both faces now, Aran could say. . . Ayumu didn't change one bit. Even she was all fierce as back the incident happen, yet still the caring, the loving, the one who always look after peopleㅡwas still there inside her. Just like how Kita was. Looking all tough at the outside but all soft at the inside.

"Still no. No official game he yet enter." Aran answered as Ayumu sighed in disbelieve. "However, since this year is going to be his last year, I hope he can play in our official match."

"I'm hoping for the same thing." Ayumu softly said, looking forwards with her back leaned against the bench. Her statement made Aran rose up one of his brow; he wasn't expecting Ayumu would say that.

"Has yer heart starts soften to Kita already?" Aran joked. Ayumu scrunched her face. "Hell no. Why would I? Eventhough ya say that I hate him, which I really am, but it doesn't mean I have no empathy inside me. Bruh~ how many years were there? Five years on bench when people know ya can play, isn't that too mean?"

Aran nodded his head and leaned too against the bench.

"Right? That's why, Kita acting like that to ya back at the gym that day."  
"Huh?"  
"He didn't want ya to ditch yer talent. He doesn't want ya to let go of yer golden chance which many people fight for it. Like ya know, players who got bench, their highest desire is to play. But what can they do when they had no call for it. No chance to grab at all. Meanwhile, ya already have the chance. . .ya waste it. And Kita aware of that. Remember he onceㅡno, five years experienced getting bench. He might be also jealous of ya for having the great chance but ya just let it go."

. Ayumu silence for a moment. An indeed long moment which made Aran though he said somthing he should not.

"Ayumu, was I being too harshㅡ"  
"No, ya not. Don't worry, jeez." Ayumu giggled. "Kita has the point tho. Should I continue then?"

Even she was smiling right now, Aran could tell that there was something she hide behind those smile. What was it?

___

The school had call for dismissal already. For those who didn't have club to attend, they could go home directly. And for Ayumu who stuck with her brothers club attendence, she needed to stay back and waited till they finished. As her friends were packing their things to leave, Ayumu was the only one who stayed calm at her seat with her book.

"Miya-san."

Ayumu lifted up her head from her book and saw Riseki was ready with his bag and his club bag to leave the class- leaving for club obviously.

"Hey~ leaving for club huh?" Ayumu chirped.

"Yup.."

"Good luck then.. I hope the short freak captain doesn't give ya hard time. If he did, tell me. I will whack his head, boom his height so he will be the short freak forever."

"Miya-san~" Riseki laughed so did Ayumu too. "Ya not planning to come back to club and regain the manager place?" Riseki asked after that as Ayumu leaned against her chair- thinking.

"Talking of which, I met Aran-kun just now during lunch time... so, he kind of brain washed me saying, Kita had done that so I will not wasting the chance I have." Ayumu paused a moment and then she turned to look at Riseki. "Maybe, I'll go back to play volleyball instead, if that is the right thing to do." Ayumu smiled. "BUT! I'm not sure yet. hehe" She grinned.

Their conversation had no chance to continued when their homeroom teacher suddenly entered. Look like she was out of breathㅡperhaps she was running in her way here?

"Okay, I'm sorry for sudden visit. But this is urgent." The teacher said after she caught a proper breath. Good things, majority of the students still inside the class. " Like years before... for first year, we are having mentor-mentee session program. However, not everyone will participate this program."

Then, the teacher continued as she finally stood upstraight at the front class.

"We are going to have our first ever examination. And through that, we will choose who will participate. That will be five students for each classes. Five students who got the least marks will automatically chosen. The mentor will be ya senpai from third year. So, if ya guys don't wanna be a part of it, get ya best marks during the test. But if wanna be a part of program, it's up to ya then.." The teacher nodded to herself.

"And let me to remind you, this program will continue until yer final exam for this year. Which mean, through out this year, ya are a part of it and ya cannot ditch any classes ya have with yer mentor. Understand?" The teacher conclude at last.

"Yes we are!!"

Everyone sounded cheery even they just heard about the news. Perhaps to them it was not a big deal but to Ayumu, since she wasn't born gifted with big brain so she started having this uneasy feeling.

_What if I got chosen?_

"So, class dismiss. Thank you for yer time." The teacher announced as the students thanked her after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show a lot of love yeah ><  
> Sorry for late update. I just finished my first semester and now I in semester break :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy yeah! Share this humble works with your friends :>


	7. Comfort

_He might be also jealous of ya for having the great chance but ya just let it go._

Ayumu could not stop that from replaying inside her mind. She wanted to ignore it so much but the sentence still bugging her. The application form, laid on the desk right before her eyes as Ayumu sighed looking at it.

_I cannot continue..._

Like having a mental breakdown because of it, Ayumu slammed her forehead on the table with muffling crying sound escaped her lips. (She wasn't cry, just making sound). In the meantime, her phone rang. Without lifted her head or gave a glance on her phone over the ID caller, Ayumu picked the call up.

"Hello?"  
"Huh? This is not the reaction I expect from you. Aren't you the type of, _Too nii-chan!!!you call?!!!I miss you so much!!!!_ Aren't you that type?"

_Too nii-chan?_

Ayumu's eyes blinked, processing the conversation before she directly lifted her head up and sat straight on the chair. Her eyes were fast catching her old photo that taken back in Miyagi. A picture of threeㅡtwo guys with Ayumu stood between them.

"Oikawa! I told you to give her proper greeting. You just freak her out.!"  
"Goshㅡhow can getting a call from her Too nii-chan can freak her out? Chill, Iwa-chan."  
  
The voices over the line made her eyes wavered and watery. But her lips were forming a wide smile. Her grip over the phone was tightening.

"C-can we v-video call?" Ayumu voiced out, stopping the two guys over the line from their bickering. There was no answer coming from them but; "Eyyy, you are not going to make us looking at your ear aren't you?"

Upon that, Ayumu instantly retreated her phone away and two guys appeared on the screen. Her watery eyes grew wideㅡshe missed them a lot.

"Too nii-chan. . .I-Iwa nii-chan. . ."  
"Aiyooo. . .aren't you a big girl already? Don't cry." Iwa said, smiling over the screen.  
"Jeez, the one who should crying is us... How can you leave without telling us a word?" Oikawa snickered in sulky way.

Ayumu instantly wiped her corner eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I really plan to tell you, but times really caught up on me. Forgive me~"  
"We will think first about forgiving you." Oikawa added only made Ayumu whined. Iwaizumi by Oikawa's side could only shook his head.  
"Fortunately, Kindaichi and Kunimi told us bout you. If not, we will know nothing." Iwaizumi said.  
"I'm sorry...It was last minute decision. My parents came up with it to bring me back to Hyogo." Ayumu continued.  
"It's okay then. At least, you're back to your family." Iwaizumi smiled.

"Excuse me! Are you making me looking like a bad person here,Iwa-chan?" Oikawa hissed.  
"Shittykawa! I don't say anything.! Wanna me hit you?"

Ayumu smiled over the screen while looking at the two elders. Just like how her brothers were, fighting and bickering seemed their way to get close with each other.

"So, how your life there?" Oikawa started.  
"Is everything fine?" Iwaizumi added.  
"Have you make many friends?" Oikawa went on.  
"Do students there pick a fight with you?" Iwa continued.  
"How about the plan you told us about being a manager?" Oikawa added.

They really bombarded her with questions in a blink of eyes.

"Iwa nii-chan, Too nii-channnnnnn~ calm downnnn...One by one in a time kay?" Ayumu giggled as the other two also giggled like they didn't realize they just shoot her with multiple questions without giving her a break to answer.

"Okay, talk of which...so far now, everything is good. My brothers are fine. Studiesㅡnot bad either. Friendsㅡ hurm...I really have no luck with making friends. But, I do have friend. And about picking a fightㅡ no. But don't worry, it's not going to happen." Ayumu grinned, splashing of relieve-ness over the two elders.

"And about the manager thingㅡ" Ayumu paused. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at her with concerned eyes as if they could tell what was it already. Ayumu looked at them with a tight smile. "The captain did not accept me."

"Eh?!!! How dare he? Who is he?! He just a captain for god sake not the advisor! How can he not accept you?!!You know more than enough about volleyball. You are a great player too! Why then?! Does he asks for death wish?ㅡaCk!"

Oikawa glared on Iwaizumi as the guy whacked his head. The poor guy pouted his lips and huffed while soothed his poor head.

"Ayumu!look! Ever since you left, Iwa-chan hit me so often!!"  
"Jeezz, how old are you, Oikawa? Three? Even Ayumu matured than you."

Ayumu's smile softened before she spoke up which surprising the two elders. "Should I go back to play volleyball and forget about being a manager?"

"Ayumu. . ." Both said in the same time.  
"It just. . .I heard from a member of the team, he said, the captain did that not because he has problem with me or what. . .it just, he didn't want me to waste the chance that I have." Ayumu said, sounded sad.

"You know what, if you choose to continue playing than being a manager, I would say, better not participate in any club at all." Oikawa said, sounded serious yet gentle unlike the playful Oikawa just now.  
"Oikawa is right. We are not going to risk to see you laying on hospital bed again, Ayumu. We have no strength to face it again." Iwaizumi added.

Ayumu bite her lower lips thinking. "Butㅡ"  
"There is no buts, Ayumu. The captain was right about you have chance. The biggest chance indeed. But, wasting the chance like he saidㅡ I don't think so. He doesn't know what you have went through, so he could say what he think he's right. But trust me, if he knows the reason behind it, he will not say the same thing again." Oikawa continued.  
"Right now, your health is priority. Nothing more than that. I'm not going to witness the swollen eyes, runny nose, and wet face Oikawa like crying toddler by the hospital bed again." Iwaizumi said making another round of Oikawa protesting.

"Hello! I'm not the only one has runny nose, swollen eyes okay!! I have your picture crying when Ayumu was still comatose in my gallery. Wanna me show you, Iwa-chan?"

How this conversation from not serious to serious and then to not serious again just in second. Ayumu shook her head as she smiled looking at the two. Looking at the two, really brought back memory.

"Too nii-chan,Iwa nii-chanㅡThank you." Ayumu smiled through the screen, stopping the elders from fighting. The two looked at her with warmth smile and nods. "Enough with suddenly thickened atmosphere...actually we wanna tell you something." Iwaizumi voiced up, furrowing Ayumu's eyebrows. She sat upstraight with her knees up to her chest as the phone she put on the table, leaning it against her books.

"What is it? Is that suppose to be good news or bad news?" Ayumu asked.

"Don't worry, Ayumu. No one dies." Oikawa said sheepishly made both Ayumu and Iwaizumi had widening eyes in horror. "For god sake, ShittyOikawa! Don't scare the hell out of her." Iwaizumi scolded as Oikawa giggled playfully.

"Don't worry my little girl, it's nothing harm. Hehe..Seijoh is going to have tournament soon." Oikawa grinned." For Interhigh-prelimineries at Sendai City Gymnasium."

Ayumu gasped. "Oh my god!!!!! For real?! I mean, Too-chan, you no need to scared me out you know. Jesus!" Ayumu complained as Oikawa laughed his heart out. 

"Gosh, for real Oikawa, if Ayumu got heart attack because what you said, I'm the one who is going to kill the hell of you. " Iwaizumi hissed and Oikawa clicked his tongue. Then, their attention went back to Ayumu. "So, are you coming to watch us?" Iwaizumi asked.

There was no time to think more as her eyes blinked and she quickly replied with bright and wide smile. "Of course!! Tell me the detail and I will come to cheer for you, guys." 

"It's no close though, the venue and your place. Is 'it fine?" Concerned dripped over Iwaizumi's voice.

"It's okay, Iwa nii-chan. It's not like my first time travelling. hehe" Ayumu chirped as Iwaizumi smiled with relieve-ness washed over him. "See, didn't I already told you Iwa-chan, don't worry about it. No matter how much we worried about she coming or not...she still coming even she been told not to. If we really didn't want she come, we should not tell her on the first place." Oikawa added.

"Jezz..I just worried okay. Ayumu is a girl and its dangerous for her to come in long journey." Iwaizumi went on. "It's okay, Iwa nii-chan..Like I said, it's not my first time..So, it's fine. Anyway, this year will be your last year, so, I'm planning to watch every of your matches as much as I can."

Ayumu smiled, bringing warmth inside the elders heart.

"Thanks, Ayumu." Said Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the same time.

"No~ It's me who needs to thank you...I was all breakdown just now and you guys, called me indeed in the right time." She said feeling her emotions took over her again.

"Hey!! Ayumu!! Don't you dare to cry!!" Oikawa said, over the line, drawing fake angry face.  
"Tch. Who said, I'm crying? You are the who is crying." Ayumu fired up back which making Oikawa to wipe his face. 

Realising the situation, Iwaizumi started to act up.

"Let's take Oikawa's crying photo!!!!!"  
"I'm gonna screenshot!!"  
"Both of you are so mean!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the reading !Thank you !!  
> Show alot of love yeah :3


	8. It's been awhile

Ayumu flopped down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling hovered over her. Her arms spread up so did her legs. She just finished the examination that her homeroom teacher once told them about. The examination that related with mentor-mentee program. She could not say, she done great but she didn't feel she done bad either. However, since the test already passed, Ayumu hoped she would not be the one who was getting chosen.

As she been in her deep thought, there was knocking against her room door. Ayumu sat upstraight on her bed, looking at the direction before the one who knocked opened it. There was Atsumu had his head peeped inside.

"I thought ya are sleeping...So, I check ya up. It's time for dinner anyways." Atsumu told her.  
"All right. On my way."

After Atsumu left, she stood up then. Her eyes suddenly caught on her calendar by her study desk. Which more to be exact, on the date of Seijoh tournament.

_It's this weekend. I need to tell mama and dada._

During the dinner, like always they would exchanging words between one another. The parents would ask their children about their days and the children would open their ears to listen about their parents complain of their work. It was one of way to get closer with each other. By knowing each of their feeling.

"Mama, Dada..I've something to ask..which I hope ya can say yes." Ayumu finally brought up the topic that intended to ask on the very first place. Her brothers instantly looked at her with both of them had their chopstick between their lips.

"What is it? Let us hear it first." Mr Miya said with a gentle smile. His wife also nodded in the same time by his remarks.

"Remember when I told ya about the senpai who always look after me at Miyagi?" Ayumu questioned.  
"The one you called Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan?" Her mom voiced out that made Ayumu excitedly nodded her head because she never expected her mom would remember them.  
"Yup! Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan..Seijoh is going to have tournament this weekend..so, I planning to go and watch it. Talking of which, I'm asking ya permission for that." Ayumu softly smiled.

Mrs Miya looked at her husband.

"Where is the venue?" Her dad asked.  
"Sendai Gymnasium." She answered.  
"Waitㅡ!! Are ya telling us that ya are going back to Miyagi for the match?" Her brother; Atsumu suddenly shrieked out in surprise and Ayumu could only shrugged her shoulders.

"I can go by train and stay at grandma's place through days...Since it's not my first time travelling alone, I think there is nothing to be worried." Ayumu added, hoping it would convince her parents. And yeah, the brothers too since the two started acting uneasy and all protective.

"If ya go, we are going with ya." Osamu said instantly as he putting his chopstick down. Ayumu turned to look at him and shook her head. "Nii-chan have practice this weekend remember? I don't want Kita blame me for being the reason of ya absent anyway. So, no."

Her statement brought realization towards her both brothers. Seemed like the two totally forgot about it.

"Ya are right about this is not ya first time travelling alone..but I cannot put the worries away since ya are still my daughter." Her dad sounded. Through his voice, Ayumu seemed like she knew the answer already. Her face was like in flash changing to a gloomy one even she didn't want to show it obviously.

"Butㅡ" her dad continued." Make sure ya come home safe. Call me or ya mama or ya brothers if there something ya need. Okay?" Her dad smiled. "Please tell ya grandma first about ya are going to her place. I don't want she got heart attack by yer surprise visit." Her dad winked.

That making Ayumu rushed with so many emotions. Her lips started to quiver that she needed to seal them.

"Thanks Dada! Mama!"

___

  
The day had come. Ayumu was safely arrived at Miyagi after hours travelling by train. Since the station and her grandma's place was not that close, she needed to hail a cab to arrive the home. After that, she found herself infront of her grandma's place. She was not yet entered, but the memories already flooded up her mind.

The house that she stayed for three years with her grandma, the place that taught her about so many things and overall, the people who continuously loved her. Ayumu smiled to herself and knocked the main door if the house. There was a faint voice came from inside which brought giddy inside Ayumu's stomach. Thought Ayumu told her grandma first about coming? Bold you assume she done as she been told. When the door opened, her grandma stood with apron around her waist. Her eyes were wide seeing Ayumu stood by the door steps.

"I'm home, grandma!"

She didn't give any chance for her grandma to process what was happening as she directly hugged her small form.

"It's really Ayumu?" Her grandma asked when they broke the hug.  
"One and only Ayumu." Ayumu grinned which brought a wide smile on her grandma's face. But then, she got a whack on her waist by her grandma.

"It's hurt grandma." Ayumu whined as her grandma escorted her inside.  
"That for not telling me first that you are coming. I didn't prepare anything special today." Her grandma complained as Ayumu cheekily smiled. "Your dad called me just now asking, did you already arrive or not..I thought he was playing prank on me."

That made Ayumu giggled.

"Dad asked to call you first but grandma, doesn't surprise visit is one of best gift?" She wriggled her brows towards her grandma as the older woman rolled her eyes, making Ayumu laughed harder.

"Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan will have match tomorrow, so yeah." Ayumu giggled. "Visiting you and watching the match in one time. Make sense isn't it?"

Her grandma clicked her tongue.

"Say, if I'm not in Miyagi, you are not visiting me." Her grandma said making Ayumu to make her face crunch.  
"I hope to say you are wrong but...your prediction is right. So, it is." Ayumu replied with playfully laughed.  
"This brat." Her grandma giggled. "Since you talked about Tooru and Hajime, they usually come by tho."

As her grandma headed to kitchen, so did Ayumu after she put her bags in the living room. She stood by the kitchen entrance as her grandma stood by the sink. Perhaps, continued what she was doing just now.

"I was surprise when they said they didn't know you were leaving." Her grandma added.  
"Yeah, about that. . .I felt sorry towards them." Ayumu's voice softened. "Time caught on me..and I just realised that I've no their number which make it worst."

"Seem like I did the right thing by your giving your number to them then." Her grandma said, threw some glances towards her.  
"Indeed grandma. I thank you for that. They called me this one night. And that time they told me about the match." Ayumu went on.

"Say...how about you go meeting them while I preparing for the lunch?" Her grandma suggested. That brought her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Their match is tomorrow right? So, they might be at school for practicing though. You can ask them join us lunch too if you want."

Her lips stretched widely.

"Lunch together?" Ayumu asked for confirmation..the two words sounded nothing but her grandma seemed noticed something from her question.  
"We can do like the old days where you brought the whole team come to have meal with us. Is that what you want to hear right?" Her grandma turned towards her with a smile.  
"Yes!! Hehe! Grandma! You are the best!" She rushed towards her and hugged her dearly.

"Come on girl. You better be hurry. The boys might be stop practicing before lunch." Her grandma added. Giving a kiss on her grandma's cheek, she left the house after took with her; the phone and purse.

To go to Seijoh, was not challenging to Ayumu since she always went there with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Hence, she didn't need to take long time to arrive. When she finally stood by the entrance gate, she smiled to herself as she said;

_This school suppose to be the school I attend._

Shaking the thoughts away, she entered the school area. It was Saturday anyway so there was no students around. If there were, they probably had any extra classes or so on. Ayumu went straight towards the gym where she still remembered clearly the place the two older guys brought her to. Her heart jumped in both nervousness and excitement. She could feel butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach as well.

"Let's clean up first before leaving!"

There was the voice. The voice she only heard through her phone was now she could hear live.

_Too nii-chan._

Ayumu took steps closer towards the main door and peeped her head inside. Her lips instantly smiled wide as her eyes saw the members she remembered. There was Kunimi and Kindaichi..Also, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Not forgetting too, the other members Matsukawa and Hanamakiㅡshe knew them through Oikawa and Iwaizumi anyway. To say, both Second years members and Third years members, she knew by help of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Eh?!" There's the voice which stole Ayumu's attention after she been spacing out trying to recall the memories. Also, the voice took other's attention too. Ayumu looked at the voicer which brought her eyes wide. She was happy but most of now she was surprise by Iwaizumi suddenly came out of nowhere which now peeped his head right infront of her.

"AHHH! DO YOU REALLY NEED TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT IWA NII-CHANNNNN?!!!" Ayumu screamed, taking few steps backward with her hand rested over her chest to sooth down her nerves.

"AYUMU?!!! AHAHHAHAHA AYUMU!! YOU ARE HERE?! YOU ARE REALLY AYUMU?!!!" Iwaizumi seemed like he was going to lost his mind now. Ayumu giggled looking at him as she took again steps closer towards him.

"Didn't I told you that I'll coming to watch your match?" Ayumu crossed her arms over her chest, playing cocky. Before Iwaizumi could say a word, Oikawa's voice echoed in the gym.

"I HEARD AYUMU NAME!! IS IT REALLY AYUMU OR MY EAR DECIEVEㅡ"

Ayumu moved a little side to see where Oikawa was. The elder guy was now had his eyes big and his lips a gap. Iwaizumi then, escorted her inside the gym.

"Too nii-chan, it's been awhile huh?" She waved her hand towards him where the guy seemed turned into stone in his spot. Ayumu could only smile before she looked over the other members.

"Sup! Kunimi and Kindaichi." She giggled. "Hey, Hanamika-san and Matsun-san." Ayumu added. "Yahaba-san too. It's been awhile doesn't it?"

Before any one of them could say a word, Oikawa voiced out again. "Ayumu!!!!!" He ran up towards her intended to hug her but Iwaizumi was fast hugged her first and pushed Oikawa away. At that moment, the members who were also trying to processing what happening now their mind clicked together.

"Miya!!!!"

They surrounded Iwaizumi, Ayumu and Oikawa.

"You brat, should tell us first." Hanamaki stated.  
"How can you leave without say a word." Yahaba added.  
"Miya, you really owe us all." Kindaichi said.

As they bombarded her with words, there was one thing bothered Ayumu. Ever since she arrived here, she not yet see _him_ around. Like the others noticed that Ayumu was searching for something, Kunimi asked. "What is it Miya?"

Ayumu looked him and then looked at the others.

"Where's Kageyama?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show alot of love yeah :3  
> Thank you !!


	9. It's been awhile pt.2

"Guys!!" Ayumu greeted the team as she was running towards them. Soon she arrived to the gym, first thing first she did was looking for Seijoh team members.  
  
"Ayumu!! Don't fucking run!!!" Iwaizumi stopped her from her runs which Ayumu quickly slow down the speed with a sheepish smile on her lips. She stopped infront of them with heavy breath escaped her lips. Then,out of the blue, Oikawa gave a whack on her head.

"Don't running like that for god sake, Ayumu." Oikawa reminded her. "I almost lost my air to breath seeing you running like that."

"Hehe. Sorry. . .me excited to see all of you." Ayumu rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. Of course she would get scold by the two especially. Ever since what happened during her middle school year, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned out a little more protective. It was tiring like she felt she was been control that she could not move freely the way she wanted. Butㅡit was for good anyway.

"We are going to play against Karasuno. So, how about you go to see Kageyama first? We will meet you soon after that?" Iwaizumi suggested making Oikawa stopped doing what he was doing.  
"Why she needs to meet Tobio-chan? There's no need to meet himㅡ"

There was no chance for Oikawa continued his words when Iwaizumi threatened to hit him with a ball.

"Iwa-chan is so mean." Oikawa whined which the other members just shaking their head in disbelief. They had this one problem to identify about their one and only captain. Was it really Oikawa was a captain or not since his personality somehow didn't seem like one. People who didn't know himㅡwho saw him by first glance probably would think that way. But, to whom had spent most of their time with him, knew that Oikawa was more than that.

"Is it okay?" Ayumu asked, eyes shining. She was excited of course to meet her dear friend. But, if she left with the deep frown still displayed on Oikawa's face, she didn't feel it was a right thing to do.

"We still have a pretty little time before the match starts anyway." Oikawa suddenly voiced out. Which now his voice became so matured and serious.ㅡSee? He could change all flowery boy to a hot mess guy in a second. "We are going to look for some equipment after all. Let's meet again soon."

Her face instantly lighted up and she did salute pose towards him. "I'll be back yeah." She grinned, hugging both Oikawa and Iwaizumi before leaving the scene.

"Karasuno's VBC shirt is black and orange.Their jacket also black and there will written their school name at the back." Iwaizumi added before Ayumu completely vanished from their eyesight.

"ROGER!!" She screamed, to make sure the elder heard her.  
"And NO RUNNING, MIYA AYUMU!!" Oikawa yelled out which only got a thumb up from her but still she was running towards the hallway.

Oikawa shook his head and rubbed his face. "What should I do with her?" He mumbled under his breath as Iwaizumi smirked. "Thought you are going to against her from meeting Kageyama."

Oikawa snapped his head towards Iwaizumi as Iwa was quick mimicked a face of _you have problem man?_ Oikawa heaved a sigh and walked pass him.

"How to against her when she was excited to meet her dearest friend." Oikawa said sounded serious but there was concern in his voice made Iwaizumi smiled a little.

"Okay!!Let's get our things inside!!" Oikawa ordered as the other members quickly done as they been told.

Whenever Ayumu be in the hallway, she felt so small like a lost puppy in the crowd. She barely knew people around here. There were so many school participated which mean, players were everywhere. Since they were volleyball players, most of them were fucking tall.

For some reason, Ayumu really need to be on her toes so she could see where she was going. Walking in the hallwayㅡor more like a maze to Ayumu. She started to think, perhaps it was better if Oikawa or Iwaizumi walked with her. But thinking of it, they came here not for having fun. It was for winning a game. Putting the thoughts away, she continued walking and walking. Her eyes would quickly reacted to black colored shirt since that was what Iwaizumi told her about Karasuno. Feeling lost in the middle of her searching, she stopped on her track as she taking a deep breath.

Her head went to right and left, also with her body almost spinning since she kept on looking around her like that. Untilㅡthis one group took her attention. She stopped moving and took a few steps closer. There was a group with black jacket on. Ayumu felt like she was turning to a stalker when the truth was; she just wanted to know the school name that written on the jacket.

_Ka-Karasuno!!_

Her spirit instantly boosted up again. Since she already found the schoolㅡ so there might be. . . .

"Tobio?"

To Ayumu, she thought it wasn't that loud when she mumbled Tobio out her lips, but to the peopleㅡespecially the Karasuno team, it was loud enough to them to hear her voice that made most of them looked at her. Ayumu almost jumped when they spun towards her in no time. She was all nervous now with the gaze they pierced towards her. . .Tobio, the guy she mumbled the name just now was not in her sight anymore until she heard her name been called.

"Ayumu?"

She looked at the direction. There was a tall guy with his hair down, dark blue coloured eyes looking at her in surprise.

"You know her, Kageyama?" Asked one of the member with orange haired. Unlike the others, he was a little smaller.  
"Haa..."

That's the only word he could say as answer. Then, Kageyama inverted his gaze from Ayumu to this one guy; "Daichi-san, can I?"

Perhaps the guy was their captain? The captain wasn't saying a word or upon Kageyama's request as he just nodded his head. Kageyama quickly walked towards Ayumu and held her hand, dragging her away from the other members' sight.

___

They were closed friends before. For three years. But somehow, when they met again, awkwardness filled up the gap between them. The same question would be ask like they were reading a script. None of it felt natural like the old days.

Kageyama and Ayumu was sitting at this one bench infront of the vending machine in the hallway. People were walking here and there but this place was better than before. It wasn't crowded.

"So you come to cheer for Seijoh?" Kageyama asked, looking down on his hand that had never ending playing with his own fingers.  
"Can say that. I thought you attend Seijoh since most of us went there... But, you not. You went to Karasuno instead."  
  
Kageyama smiled a little. "Even if I went to Seijoh, we aren't ending up in the same school too. Does Inarizaki fine?"  
"Every school are same, Tobio. Nothing change. Students, teachers, books, test, studies. Just, there no memories. Need to make new one." Ayumu said. "Does what happen at the middle school is the reason why you choose Karasuno?"

Kageyama looked at her. Behind her dark eyes, there was concern displayed. The same eyes that comforted him in the old days.

"Maybe. . .maybe not. Thing passed already." Kageyama said, breaking the eye contact. Ayumu smiled warmthly and nodded.  
"Right. . ."  
  
Then, silent took over in between. It wasn't long enough though when both Ayumu and Kageyama's phone ring. They picked up the call in the same time, with the same information. But different caller.

The match was going to start.

After hung up the call, both Ayumu and Kageyama stood up. Knowing the match was starting soon, they needed to go now. Since Ayumu didn't know where to go, Kageyama walked her at least to place where his team gathered. Remembering both Seijoh and Karasuno would headed to the same court, it might be ease Ayumu to go back to the team.

"Thank you for lending Kageyama to me for a moment." Ayumu bowed slightly as she thanked Karasuno's captain. "It's fine. It good that..you two make it on time." The captain smiled warmly.

"Ayumu!!"

Ayumu and Karasuno team looked over the voicer, only found Seijoh team. Since they were rival, of course the face expression on both team wasn't that pleasant to look at. Ayumu even got chill to her spine but she needed to throw the fear away.

"Need to go now." Ayumu announced as she turned towards Kageyama. "Good luck." She smiled and about to leave but then. . .she turned towards Kageyama again and hugged him which surprised the guy.

"Just like the old time how I cheer you. So,please play like how you used to play, King."

With the last remark of her, she jogged towards where Seijoh team was.

"Later! Kageyema!" She waved her hand towards him with a big smile on her face. Kageyama rose up his hand and waved back; "Ha..."

Soon Ayumu be with the Seijoh team, Oikawa directly head locked her.

"What with that Kageyama name huh? Aren't you calling him Tobio? Just call him Tobio even infront of us." Oikawa playfully knuckled her head.  
"Jeez. . .shut up, Too nii-chan. I know you guys are going to make fun of me." Ayumu whined.  
"Oikawa, did you see how she hugged Kageyama?" Iwaizumi's tease mood on.

"Iwa nii-chan!Not you too!!"

From where Karasuno stood, Kageyama's eyes still glued over Seijoh team. His lips, without he noticed pull to a small smile.

_She never change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show a lot of loves yeah :3  
> Thank youu!!


	10. Convinced

"Shinsuke."

Inarizaki volleyball team was having their meeting in the gym. By the sudden called of Kita name by their coach, everyone grew alert.

"Yes, sensei."  
  
The coach was sitting on a bench infront of them as the members were sitting on the floor. They just finished their practice for the day.

"This is my personal opinion that I want to share with ya." The elder said as Kita opened his ears wide and paid most attention on him. Not only Kita, the other members too. "Ever since the encountered with the first year girl studentㅡAtsumu and Osamu's sister back the daysㅡ"

Kita didn't know why, but he didn't feel good about this. However, teacher was still a teacher. Wanted or not, he could not just against him or butt in when he was talking. He needed to listen to him till he finished. After that, would be the time he could ask him if he had any questions.

"I think it will be great for having a manager. Not saying, yer not doing a great job as a captain but being a captain, you will have so much on your shoulders. I know, the members can help you through the days. Butㅡtechnically, you know right, the pros of having a manager?"

Kita was silent for a moment. Of course there would be pros of having a manager. Usually, most of the school would have a manager to handle things which that not a new thing in sport. Manager also would help the captain for some things, so the captain would not have so many thing by his own.

"I choose ya as a captain because I know ya can pull the title of and capable on bringing up the team. However, captain is not that easy as we heard. I don't want ya to hold everything yourself." The coach added. "If ya please, let us have a manager once this year. I know I can just order ya to find one without asking yer guys consent, but it might be bring us to ill feeling to one another. So, as a couch and yer advisor, I suggested you this, in order to help the captain and the team as well."

The team was silent since they were waiting for Kita to say something. No one seemed had guard to speak before the captain speaks anyway, so they just kept their lips sealed.

"Do you want Miya Ayumu as our manager?" Kita finally voiced out, taking Miya twin's attention the most. The brothers started feeling giddy inside them by thought of having their sister in the same team even not as player.

"It's up to ya. But looking at our club application, there not so much new member this years. And only Miya Ayumu tried to apply for manager place. Say, girls barely interested to be one these days but there's Miya. She looked like one in the hundreds." The coach answered.

"WE CAN TALK TO HER!" Atsumu and Osamu rose up their hands instantly.  
"But, we cannot guarantee the answer anyway since Kita-san rejected her application that day." Osamu said, making Kita avoiding his eyes away.  
"But still we can try. Yumu seems interested to be a manager ever since she came here anyway...so there maybe a chance to get her back here." Atsumu suggested.

The coach nodded but he didn't say any further. His eyes that drew towards Miya twins, averted towards where Kita sat. Like Kita could feel the gaze of the coach, he looked up at his coach again.

"Miya Ayumu is a great player back in her junior high. She was a captain during her third year. For the consecutive three years, she played as a wing spiker. Her former clubs even win multiple matches. Some student from he former school called her the queen of court. Looking at her application form, she seemed to have a big chance for her if she continued to play volleyball. If she becomes a manager, doesn't it seems like she wastes her chance?"

Listening to Kita's statement, the coach smiled and nodded. "It is. But, it's not for us to decide what is what for her. Miya must be has her own reason why she didn't want to play anymore. Thinking of it, three years in court of course it will give us another more desire to stay in court. And I believe, Miya will feel the same way too...I believe she wants to continue playing volleyball. But...why she suddenly stop playing? She must be has her own reason right? Its not going to be a simply reason that we can think of...it might be a reason that even herself needed to think deeper about it."

Upon that, realisation hit both Miya twins. They never thought about that far. They never thought of why their sister stopped playing. Because to them, they didn't want to invent her privacy. They believe, if Ayumu wanted to tell them, then she would. Either sooner or later.

"Sensei."

It was Riseki. Now attention was on him.

"Miya-san once told me. . .that she probably going to continue playing volleyball again. But, she isn't sure yet with her decision. If we really want Miya-san to be our manager, it's mean, we need to convince her quick, right?" Riseki asked, looking at the coach. The coach didn't say a word though but he was nodding again. Agreed with Riseki's remarks.

He was now, wanting Kita's answer. And he waited for it. Kita Shinsukeㅡnot only a top student, clean freak or whatㅡhe was someone who would do something right and his words that he speaks, were precisely true. That what made people respect him. Because they knew, Kita was right.

"I'll talk to her." Kita said, after a long silence. He looked up at his coach and said it again; "I will talk to her."

"I'm looking for it." Said the coach with an encouraging smile.

___

Two days one night in Miyagi could be this tiring somehow. Soon she arrived her home, Ayumu ended up sleeping for hours. When she woke up, the sky was dark already. Thinking of the next day would be a school day, it just made she double tired. However, two days one night in Miyagi seemed worth it. Wasn't it?

Ayumu looked at a picture on her table. Say, there was not only one picture she placed on the deskㅡthey were a few of it. She took this one framed photo and looked at the picture.

_Tobio. . . ._

It brought her mind towards the game just now. The match was so intense which Ayumu barely know who was the winner till the very last time. Both teams, Karasuno and Seijoh were not giving up or letting their guard down until the last point. It been awhile she watches such an intense game. Since she was in player shoes before, she barely aware of how audience's feeling.

But now that she became one, Ayumu could sayㅡif the audience could feel how intense the game was, imagine the players in the court themselves. Their exhaustion, their mental care, their staminaㅡ When Seijoh finally defeated Karasuno with 2-1 and not forgetting to the multiple times of deuce which Ayumu got herself headache . . . She was happy to say that Seijoh winning the game. But...seeing Kageyama on his knees, falling on the courtㅡ the happiness somehow didn't feel like one. She didn't say she wasn't happy that her Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan won, it just. . .everyone was trying hard to win. Everyone didn't think that give up was a chance, so they gave what they got.

Seijoh known with their powerful volleyball team especially, when they had Oikawa in their team. Meanwhile Karasuno, they once a powerhouse school but not anymore. Through their game, Ayumu could say they wanted to become one again. They wanted to stop the useless name of clipped crows from spreading wide. Hence, they gave what they ve got...

Yet, they end up with failure. It must be frustrating. She could tell just by looking at their face.

That was one thing about sport in this world; they would be a winner and a loser. That how it would always work.

She caressed the photo and smiled softly to herself.

"You are not going to giving up are you, Tobio? So does, Too nii-chan. He will not give up. Whatever the fate bring you two, I will always root for you guys."


	11. The heck?!

Now everyone who in the class was paying attention towards their homeroom teacher. Ayumu didn't know either the other classmates were nervous or Ayumu was the only one. But, what she could tell was. . .everyone was alert. It was the time the result came outㅡthe chosen student for the program.

"First student, Miya Ayumu." announced the teacher.

Her eyes instantly widened so did her mouth. She could feel half of her spirit already vanished in the air. Like what people said; the more you didn't want it, the more it would go for you. Ayumu had no word to disoblige. Her mind was blank to the point she could not even think how to breath.

_I'mㅡgetting chosen? Was my mark is that worst?_

"I was not expecting much on ya actually, Miya-san." Said the teacher. "Since both yer twin brothers also not so much ace in their studies.. But, could say they got better marks than ya after all. For last year, they weren't getting chosen for this program."

Ayumu internally sighed. She didn't get what was the point the teacher told her that. Did she just wanted to compare her well being with her two amazing brothers? Or she wanted to say, ‘Ayumu, you are the worst than your two brothers.’

The teacher continued on announcing the next four participants while Ayumu had herself a battle to fight with her breakdown. Her lips sealed tightly so did her hand balled into a fist. She hit her laps continuously in frustration, hoping she could say something to change the result. And of course there would not be any changes.

"So, that all for the five chosen students for the program. We are going further to know who your mentor is, the syllabus and so on, on this evening before your school dismissal. Hence, to those who chosen, you are required to attend the meeting yeah." The teacher announced.

For nth times, Ayumu was sighing. She still could not believe she was chosen. Did she that stupid? Ayumu wasn't deny with the fact she was not an ace in her studies but. . .this program really made she thought of herself that she was indeed an idiot. Back in junior high, she still got top place in her class anyway. So, why?

"I will attach your guys result at the mounting board here. So feel free to look at each your result after this. But now, let's continue with our class." The teacher said. "Open your text book."

Soon the bell rang for recess, every of her classmate which including Ayumu rushed towards the board to look for the result.

"Whattt?!! Riseki! You just 0.1 point above than me?" Ayumu shrieked as she saw the result with Riseki's name above her.  
"Why ya need to be that surprise." Riseki chuckled.  
"Of course. . . I mean, if yer lost the 0.1 point, ya might be get chosen too. Bro, this is not fair."  
"Just say, I'm better than ya, Miya-san." Riseki joked which Ayumu clicked her tongue.

"Indeed I'm the worst yeah than my brothers." Ayumu complained with her eyes still glued onto her poor result. "Not only my bad temper the worst than them, even my academics too."

Ayumu felt like she wanna crying. But of course she didn't.

"Hey, hey, how bout we have our lunch instead. I'm hoping to say, thing will get better to ya but it's still up to ya then if ya want to accept the fate or not." Riseki said which Ayumu just glared at him.  
"Shut up Riseki. Don't be so mean. Let's just get our lunch. I really need some sweet to calm my nerve." Ayumu grumbled as she strode towards her seat where Riseki at the back laughed at her tantrums.

___

  
The volleyball team already gathered in the gym for their usual practice after the school dismissal. Everyone started to do their personal warm up first before they started their volleyball practice.

"Eh? Kita-san not here yet?" Gin-second year, said which made everyone aware with the surrounding that Kita wasn't in the gym yet.  
"Oh, it's weird of him. Doesn't he always be the first one?" Suna-second year, added.

"Shinsuke will come a little late than usual." Omimi-third year, responded to them.  
"Yeah, he needs to participate for mentor-mentee program with first year. Seem like, he will be one of the mentor." Aran-third year, added with a smile.  
"Yup. As expected from someone as top student, Kita Shinsuke after all. We no need to be that surprise aren't we?" Akagi-third year, said with chuckling.

The other team members nodded, not denying that one fact. Then, Atsumu's gaze suddenly caught up on Riseki's direction.

"Say, Riseki-kun. . .seem like you aren't get chosen yeah for the mentor-mentee program since yer are here. Bet, yer are brainy type of guy huh." Atsumu said while he was stretching with his arms.

"Ah? Not that brainy I think. I will say lucky." Riseki said with an awkward laughter.  
"Wait. . .talking of which." Osamu added. "Ya are in the same class with Yumu right?"

Riseki not yet said a word but he was already nodding. That small movement grew the Miya twin's nerve up to the sky. They stole glances on each other before they paid attention towards Riseki againㅡinstantly.

"Did Yumu passed?" Both asked in the same time which almost freaked out the poor Riseki boy. Aran really need to come in between to stop them from pestering the poor guy any further.

"Indeed. . . Miya-san and I are having 0.1 different. But unfortunately, Miya-san is included in the five chosen students for the program." Riseki said, carefully didn't know how the right way to say towards both Miya twins.

"In short, your sister failed the test." Suna bluntly said, making both Atsumu and Osamu stopped breathing.  
"Suna! At least filter your words. Now, the two stop breathing." Gun scolded but Suna being Suna, wasn't care.

It took a moment for Miya twin to come back to the reality after the shocking news.

"I didn't expect Yumu is that dummy." Atsumu voiced up after a brief silent.  
"This is all your fault for always called her stupid! You piece of trash Tsumu!" Osamu hit his brother without giving a chance for Atsumu to react.  
"Jeez!! You no need to hurt me! It's not my fault saying that! I was just joking! We both know Yumu is smart. Just she doesn't have enough luck with Chemistry and those Science subjects!" Atsumu protested.

"And those subjects are what we had for the examination." Riseki butt in, stopping both brothers from bickering.

"Say, its already happen now, Miya." Omimi voiced out. "There is nothing we can change."

"Talking of which, I'm getting curious with whom Yumu has her mentor-mentee with..." Osamu mumbled with it was loud enough to be heard by the others. As if every of them clicked the same conclusion, their eyes instantly locked from one to one at the gym...

"Don't tell meㅡ"

___

"Miya Ayumu, your mentor will be Kita Shinsuke from third year." The teacher announced with Kita stood along side the other mentors at the front classㅡby the teacher's side.

_The heck just happen?!_


	12. Deal

The result for mentor-mentee still annoyed her to the core. NO-not the result. But, the chosen mentor for her. Out of mentors, out of those senpais, did it really need to be Kita Shinsuke? Why it needed to be him?

"AHHHHH!!"

She pulled up her hair, frustratedly ruffled them later. She bumped her forehead against her desk, ignoring the pain that started to spread. She tightly balled her hand into a fist as she hit the desk then.

_"Shinsuke is the top one student in the school. So, I am very looking forwards for ya improvement Miya. Use this chance as much as ya can to improve ya studies yeah?"_

Incoherent noises left her lips as she remembered those remarks from one of her teacher. 

"How in the heck I can improve when the mentor is him?" She grumbled under her breath.

In the meantime she was frustrated with the situation she was in, there were her two brothers looking at her in concern from her room door. She wasn't realised their presence though and the brothers also didn't seem to enter the room. Both Atsumu and Osamu just peeped their head inside, gripping on the door frame.

"Should we enter?" Osamu whispered without breaking his eyes from Ayumu's small figure who was sitting at her study desk.  
"If we enter, then what are we going to do next?" Atsumu asked.  
"So, ya said, its better to leave her like that?" Osamu questioned.  
"Maybe. Let just give her time to calm down herself." Atsumu concluded.

However, it still felt heavier to the heart to leave their sister like that when they knew the situation she was in. They hope they could do something to wash the mess away. But since it was Kita Shinsuke related, they didn't know what to do at all. They never expected, this mentor-mentee session with Kita Shinsuke as Ayumu's mentor would be this effective on her. Without say anything, just like how they came to her room at the first place, they left in the same way too. In silence, without their sister realised.

___

  
Ayumu was at her seat, doing some exercises on her book. Their teacher seemed not coming yet either. So, the students in the class were quite noisy with their own group of friends.

"Miya! There's a third year wanna see ya." Someone from her class called out for her. She looked over the voicer and he nodded towards the class door. Since, she couldn't see who was the third year by the door, she had no idea who was it.

Ayumu closed her book and stood up. First thing she did was, turning to look at Riseki. They seemed quite close these days. Riseki shook his head, knowing that Ayumu hoping an answer for whoever came to see her. Heaving a sigh, she headed towards the door. When she was out, there was a guy in school uniform stood by the hallway window, looking at the outside view. Ayumu didn't greet him or call for him either. Since he was back facing her, she still could not tell who he was. But, based on his appearance from the back, she wasn't sure was it she knew him or not.

Then, the guy turned around, facing her. All her confusion broke away, replacing with annoyance. Ayumu's face instantly drew to a deep frown.

"It's not the time for mentor-mentee class yet. And the teachers already said it will start next week. So, ya can leave. I have no business with ya." Ayumu said lowly and turned around wanting to enter her class again. Her cold attitude and that attitude she used towards Kita really captured her classmates' attention. They surprised with that. Not expecting she really being cold towards the senior. Whilst, Kita himself didn't feel bother at all.

"I know but still I have something to discuss with ya." Kita said, stopping Ayumu for going further. She turned around to look at him again. Her eyes were really show she was annoyed with his presence infront of her.

"What? Don't wanna be my mentor? Gosh! I really hoping for ya to say that. I also not that wanting to be ya mentee anyway. So, go on." Ayumu snickered.  
"No. That's not it." Kita said.  
"Then what? Oh come on! Don't waste my time Mr Captain Kita Shinsuke. I have a lot in my plate to finish." Ayumu annoyed.  
"Be our manager." he said.

For a moment, the air was different. The noises around them turned out mute. Ayumu was surpised with his sudden request. Kita didn't show any slight of expression on his face. Then, Ayumu scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest afterwards.

"Don't make me laugh, Kita." Ayumu said. By the name she called Kita as only Kita, everyone in the class started to gasp.

"I don't. Be our manager." Kita said it again. "And stop thinking about continue to be in girl volleyball team."

That made Ayumu laughed. Of course it was in sarcasm.

"Yer are the one to say?" Ayumu scoffed. "Aran-kun indeed came to me and talked to me on ya behalf...convincing me not to take what you said back the day to the heart. Saying yer might be just wanting me to pursue that because I've big chance on that. You even accused me by being the manager in the club just because I want to stick with my brotherㅡ which is one of the reason why I want to be manager anyway. But, Kitaㅡ" she paused. "Right now when I already made my mind, ya come here with your shameless full of face asking me to be ya manager?" Ayumu crocked her right brow. "Ya know the thing ya did right now is nothing different with licking your own spit. Ya are the one who not accepting me. Who rejected my application. And now ya ask me to be ya manager?!"

Her words were harsh literally. But Kita was Kita...he was in the same way too. He breathed out. He knew Ayumu was right."I know. So, I apologise. Ya said my decision for rejecting yer application will make me regret, yes. It makes me regret if ya want to know. So be our manager."

Ayumu seriously could not understand this guy. Kita said he was regret but his face didn't show he was.

"Riseki. " Ayumu turned towards Riseki as the guy was flinching in his seat due to the sudden call. "Why he is so desperate for having me to be yer guys manager?" She asked him.

Riseki didn't say a word at first. His eyes were exchanging between Kita and Ayumu. He was hoping Kita would say a word about it, or thought Kita might be love to answer the question himself but to his avail, the captain didn't say a word.

"Coach suggested us to have manager. And he said, ya might be the suit one since ya came to the gym on the first place." Riseki finally answered. Ayumu nodded but not in approval way. She just could not believe Kita really came because of his coach asked him too.

"In short, ya will not be this desperate if the coach didn't ask ya right? Ya just do this because it is yer coach's order. Right?" She asked him. Like what she asked was true, Kita looked away which made Ayumu scoffed for how many time already.

"What if I say no?" Ayumu tilted her head, provoking him.  
"Then, I'm not going to be yer mentor." Kita said emotionlessly.  
"That's great then! I've been waiting for this."  
"But, ya need to tell the teacher yerself. If the teacher approve for me not being your mentor, then let's be it. Ya no need to be our manager neither be my mentee. If the teacher not approve, ya need to tell me that ya will be our manager. If ya don't, I'm not going to teach or guide you. Let the marks of yours fall down the hill."

Ayumu's brows started furrowed. Her arms fall to her side.

"Are ya threatening me?" Ayumu hissed.  
"I'm not. This is the only way. I hope ya understand. That's all what I want to discuss on. I excuse first." He said and left sooner after that.

Her teeth started gritting to each other. Her hands balled to a pair of fist. She rushed to the door, only found Kita already few feet away from her class.

"KITA SHINSUKE! YOU ARE FKING DEAD!"


	13. Annoying

Have you heard about your words bitting you back? Yeah-there was. . .

With furious eyes, she glared at the building infront of her, her hands gripped tightly her now crumpled club form, she was in the edge of explosion. She should see this coming but she didn't want to see this coming. Her heart was boiling to her brain made she wanted to breath fire and steams.

___

_"Ya don't wanna Shinsuke being yer mentor?" The teacher asked her for confirmation._   
_"Yeah, sensei. We already discuss about it. He was fine with it. But, he said to ask ya first." Ayumu said._

_The teacher silent for a moment. Pen in between her finger stop spinning as she clasped her hands under her chin._

_"I already toldcha that Shinsuke is the top first place student right?" The teacher finally voiced out. For the answer to her question, Ayumu nodded her head. Somehow she could not digested more about the information of Kita was the top student and yadda yadda yadda._

_"When weㅡthe teacher still in meeting to choose the mentor, Shinsuke is the first person we put in list. We know he can help to guide ya at least to how ya manage yer schedule, the trick to answer and how to study. He might be seem like cold person but he is a good person." The teacher smiled._

_"Can't I just have another mentor. Exchange with others?" Ayumu instantly asked, no wanting to hear the teacher keep on praising about that short freak Kita Shinsuke. She almost puke listened to it. Why he could be nice to the teacher not to her?_

_"Ayumu, everyone seems fine with their own mentor now. Even if they didn't, they don't come to ask for it. If I did change yer mentor, it might be unfair to others." The teacher answered. The answer enough to bring Ayumu's face dropped. She knew what the teacher exactly mean._

_"I didn't know what yer issues with Shinsuke, but please don't make the issue be the barrier of you two. Shinsuke is a great student and senpai. So, learn alot from him yeah?"_

___

Her eyes started to hurting now because she could not stop glaring at the building. Kita perhaps already expected such answer from the teacher anyways hence he had gut to ask Ayumu face the teacher herself.

_Curse you Kita Shinsuke._

Still with boiling blood and blazing heart, she walked towards the main door. The door already opened. Spiking ball sound and squeaking sound of shoes against court could clearly heard.

_Nice receive_  
 _Nice serve_

Also, clearly to the ears. Ayumu stood like a stone at the door step, looking at the members practicing. She saw her two brothers which in instantly calm down her nerve. For a long time, she finally could feel herself relax. Her face even crocked a small smile. Seeing her brothers practicing that hard, made she proud of some reason. But they were not the one she was looking for.

As she found _the one,_ her face started to hardened again. He was spiking some balls that Atsumu tossed for them. Looking at him made her blood boil again in no time. How she hoped, she no need to face him or even look at him forever.

"Yumu?!"

Like she was spacing off with her eyes close-(she was trying to find a peace of mind), she looked up to the direction who called her. It was her brother, Osamu. An awkward smile instantly crept up on her face as she waved her hands towards Osamu. All the noises just now, was already swallowed by the air as there was none. Everyone in the gym seemed focused on her. Then, her eyes darted to Kita's direction.

The time she had her eyes on him, he indeed silently smirking. Or did her eyes deceiving her? Her gripped around the form even tighter due to that. Kita really enjoyed that huh?

"What is it?" He finally voiced out, breaking the silent atmosphere. The air around them grew thickened where could be cut with a sharp knife. Ayumu looked away, not answering him. She still mad at him and annoyed at him too.

"Don't waste my time. I have a lot in my plate to finish ya know." Kita said that made Ayumu blew up.  
"Shut up! Don't steal my line!"  
"Then come on. Can't ya see we are in the middle of practising? I have no business with ya. And the teachers said mentor-mentee class start next week. So, ya can leave."

"Shinsukeㅡ" Aran was about to butt in so the situation would not getting further but Omimi held him back. He shook his head, signaling for Aran to stay out of it. Even Atsumu and Osamu who were Ayumu's brothers could not say a word to help their sister which both of them started to get frustrated.

"Don't steal my line Kita." Ayumu growled.  
"I have no idea what were ya saying. If ya don't have any important thing to say, we are going back to practiseㅡ"

Closing her eyes for a second before she looked at him again, she quickly said; "Be my mentor."

The smirk on Kita's face grew bigger. "I cannot hear ya."  
"I said. Be my fcking mentor Kita Shinsuke!"

Just like how they saw Ayumu bursted out at the first time, that was the same expression they had now when saw she blew up again. Surprise like this was just happened for the first time. Atsumu and Osamu glanced towards each other, hoping for some idea through their eyes.

"Attitude, Miya." Kita said, sounded serious now. His eyes furrowed, arms crossed over his chest. This Kita was a new to her. He was annoyingㅡyes. He was coldㅡyes. He was intimidatingㅡyes. Not gonna lie, he was serious before too but Ayumu could not find that as serious since she found him more to annoying and arrogant. But this time, she admitted his eyes brought chill to her spine. She could feel her neck hair started to stand up.

But Ayumu being Ayumu, she not going to show herself wavered.

"Didcha really think, I'm going to be ya mentor if you're acting like this?" He scolded her.

The members in the gym seemed confused now. They already knew that the two were chosen for being mentor-mentee to each other. But now, why they acting like this? The members could not help but to glance towards one another. Riseki who knew the real story not even say a word about it since he was so into the situation.

"Be my mentor." Ayumu said again, this time with a little lower voice. Kita rose up both his brows. "Don'tcha know what yer are doing right now just like licking back ya spit?"

Ayumu pursed her lips with her eyes getting narrowed. Crinkles were obvious between her forehead. Hands were balled into tight fists. For now, she wasn't care anymore about the form condition. If it crumpled then be it. Even if it torn apart, just be it. She was really-really mad right now. Bet not Atsumu and Osamu only who saw that her face was getting redden, yet the others too.

"Didn't I say don't steal my lines?" She gritted her teeth.  
"Attitude." Kita said the same thing again.  
"Stop with this fking attitude ya say!!Just say ya don't wanna be my mentor. Then, that's it! God!"  
"How to be the manager if ya cannot even hold back yer anger?"

By the word manager, it made everyone looked at Kita in the same time. Ayumu could not stand with this anymore. She instantly marched towards Kita which everyone started to freak out.

"YUMU!" her brothers called out for her. But she continued marching towards Kita. When she stopped right infront of him and fortunately, she was not hitting directly to Kita's beautiful face, it brought relieve to Miya twins. Kita seemed unfazed with her bold move while the others already had their heart fall on the floor.

Ayumu harshly threw her club application form, right on his feet.

"I'll be ya manager. That's what ya want to hear right?" She hissed whilst Kita's serious face turned to mischievous one.  
"It's not hard to say that on the very first place. Why ya go hard on yourself to the argue with me?"

God, for real her hand was ready to punch his face.

"What are ya waiting for? Go and change yer uniform. Ya aren't going to be in gym with yer uniform ight?" Kita said making Ayumu huffed in anger. There was alot she had in her mind to curse him but nothing blurted out. Glaring at him for one last time, ignoring the smiley face of the members for the news having a manager, Ayumu stomped her feet out the gym. She turned again towards Kita where the guy was smirking at her. Huffing again, she left the gym.

"FOR GOD SAKE KITA SHINSUKE!!!!"


	14. Manager

Both brothers of her were laughing their asses out loud listening to Ayumu's stories on how she agreed to be their team manager. Looking at her brothers who enjoyed the moment, she pouted her lips. The three of them were inside her bed room. Like always she always sat on her chair by her desk as the two brother were sitting on her bed, facing her.

To them that was hilarious story ever. And thought about it again, Ayumu didn't deny it either. It was indeed such a hilarious story.

With position of folding legs sitting, she huffing at them. "Enough laughing at me okay! It hurt my girl pride! I was so mad anyway! How the hell I could know that. He seemed like plan everything already." Ayumu complained. "He was like he knew whatever I was doing, or no matter how hard I against his offer, he knew I would go back to him, pleading him to accept me."

Atsumu wiped his eyes away from tears that built at the corner of his eyes. "The part when Kita-san said about licking back ya own spit is such a gold." He laughed again as Ayumu glared at him.

"He indeed made ya eat yer own words back, Yumu." Osamu laughed, rolling on her bed.  
"Ya two really not helping!" Ayumu exclaimed, threw tantrum on her chair. Gladly, the chair was stable so her safety could be guaranteed.

"Okie, okie, little fox. We are sorry." Atsumu said, againㅡwiping his tears.  
"This is so hilarious." Osamu added, wiping his own tears. He repositioned himself properly again beside Atsumu.  
"But, ya know what Yumu? If there is someone who gifted with future seeing, it might be Kita-san." Atsumu giggled only made Ayumu frowned deeper.  
"Indeed. He is the best one among the best. I still cannot believe he really make ya to say a no no to him." Osamu laughed too, along side of his twin.

Ayumu clicked her tongue. Putting her legs down the chair as she leaned against her chair.

"Like I told ya..he was like a predict master or some sort. He knew the teacher will say no to me if I ask for mentor exchange. That's why he had urge making a deal with me. He knew everything at the first place! Urgh!" She pulled her hair in frustration. "And me being a stupid myself really go for it. Damn it."

And that made her brothers laughed again before they for real stopped from laughing at her. Osamu reached out his hand towards her as he brushed her hair to smoothen the mess she had done to her hair.

"Okay, put everything aside...about how stupid yer areㅡ" Atsumu said, earning death glare from Ayumu; "ㅡhaving Kita-san as mentor is a great opportunity, Yumu."

Osamu quick nodding his head, agreed with his twin's sentence. He propped his arms behind him, leaned backward after he gave a little touch up on Ayumu's hair.

"Maybe he can be strict about it tho." Osamu voiced out. "But it is nothing different of him. Even in team, he is strict but he still a thoughtful person. So, don't ya worry. " Osamu smiled encouragingly. "His presence for first time always give that intimidating aura and I cannot deny it."

"Even we know him longer than ya still can feel the aura till now. So, for ya..it might be get a little harder used to it. But like people always said, ya will get use with it." Atsumu added.  
"Plus, that aura of him make us respect him. Either as senpai or even as our captain." Osamu concluded.

That made Ayumu heaved a sigh. Both brothers seemed like they really respect the captain so much. She hoping for some words of they deceiving the captain and back up her instead though. Looked likeㅡthe brothers not that evil. Perhaps, only Ayumu was the devil now.

Then, there was knocking against the door which stealing the three siblings' attention. There was their mother stood by the door with a warmth smile on her smooth-fair skin face

"I know tomorrow is Saturday where ya have no school. But, aren't ya two having volleyball practice to attend tomorrow?" Mrs Miya said with a smile never faded as she stared on her twin sons.

"Right! Almost forgot about it." Atsumu snapped his fingers.  
"So? Sleep early I guess?" Mrs Miya rose her brows.

Upon that, Atsumu and Osamu stood up.

"Look like it then." Osamu said.  
"Yeah..Yumu too. Sleep early. Ya are manager now remember?" Atsumu winked which made Ayumu whined. She forgot about it." I just thought to stay in my bed for the whole day tomorrow~"

Atsumu and Osamu laughed in sync looking at their sister. Even Mrs Miya too.

"Go to sleep, Manager. Tomorrow might be ya official election yeah. The coach will be there too." Atsumu said, caressed her head. "Good night, little fox." He then kissed her forehead as Osamu followed after.

"Good night, little fox." Osamu kissed her forehead and left with Atsumu after that, after giving good night kiss on their mother cheek.

"Good night big foxes and mama fox."

___

She was nervous a little unlike the first time she came to the gym, perhaps because there were the coaches in the gym too. Since she was one and only girl, she was bewildered of thinking where she should be sitting at. To sit in between of her brother was the only way she could think but it would make she disguised from the coaches' view. At last, Kita asked her to sit with him. It was awkward for god sake. She could see how the other members were surprise when Kita asked she sat with him. But none of them opened up their thoughts.

"Shinsuke."

The coach called him which Kita immediately stood up and headed towards the coach. If Ayumu not mistaken, the coach who wore glasses was named Kurosu Noremune. He was the head of the coach for the team.

Ayumu just sat there, awaiting for what would happen next. Coach Kurosu handed out something to Kitaㅡlike a new jersey or something(?) Ayumu could not tell. Then, Kita looked on Ayumu's direction, making her body flinched on the spot.

"Miya Ayumu." Kita called out for her. Ayumu looked at him, confusedㅡshe looked around him searching for her brothers but somehow she could not find them.

"Go." Akagi softly said gently as he pat her arm. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and went towards where Kita was. Since every members were sitting on the floor and left three of them; the coach, Kita and Ayumuㅡstood at the front of the others. At the back of them, was provided a bench where one of the coach was sitting on.

"Welcome to the team, Miya." Coach Kurosu welcomed her as in the same time Kita gave her the _somethingㅡ_ which now she could see it clearly what was it. Her eyes looked up directly towards the coach and then to Kita.

"Our official team set jacket." Coach said with a smile. "Hoping with you being our manager, ya help, will bring us further. Again, Miya Ayumuㅡwelcome to the team."

The members applauded after the coach ended his short kinda speech. Remember when Ayumu was mad and still argued with Kita which she kept on opposing Kita's offer? Now she was deep happy in heart. Being a manager was what she wanted to be anyway. Ayumu bowed down, thanking everyone. "Thank you for having me!! I will try my best being yer manager!"

"Woohoo!!That's my kid sister!!" Atsumu howled while could not stop clapping.  
"That's my kid sister too!!" Osamu howled after that.

Seeing her brother applauded for her, cheering up for her made the smile on her face grew bigger. Without no one realised, Kita softly smiled at the back.

_Miya..._


	15. Company

The sky was dark like a deep ocean of pacific and the million of twinkling stars already decorated the velvety dark coloured sky. Moon was almighty gleaming between them. The night breeze was chilly as it passed through Ayumu's skin, she would shiver. However, she loved the sensation. Ayumu was sitting alone in the park, having conversation through her phone with her dearest friend. Smile seemed never flattered away even in second. The park she was at right now was not too far from her house neither too close. It still needs a few minutes by walking to arrive. There were still people around, enjoying their time with their loved oneㅡdoing stargazing, chitchatting, taking the night fresh air.

"I'm sorry for not meeting you after the match." Ayumu apologised remembering the day whenever she was in rush, for her bus schedule to go back to Hyogo. She barely had proper goodbye with Seijoh team too.

"It's okay. Even if you come to see me, I don't know how to face you after getting robbed like that." He said with a smile. Unlike Ayumu who was staying outside, he instead was standing by his room balcony, looking up at the night sky. "But you know what, we will not going to lose next match."

Ayumu nodded as well as chuckled softly. The determination that laced over his voiceㅡshe liked it. Knowing Kageyama Tobio, _losing_ was never exist his dictionary life. Feeling cold due to the breeze, she deepened her hand inside her coat pocket.

"Sure, Tobio."  
"Anyway, Iwaizumi-san told be that you finally being a manager." Kageyama voiced out.  
"You are sure having Iwa nii-chan as your information sources huh?" Ayumu giggled.  
"Of course. Bet waiting for Oikawa-san telling me, he will never." Kageyama sulked as Ayumu's giggles gotten louder.

Kageyama smiled to himself, listening to her hearty laughter. Whenever Ayumu came to meet him at the match, he had no chance to listen to her laughter. At that moment, with them meeting face to face unlike they talked through phone, the situation was awkward.

"Yeah~indeed at last I reclaimed the manager title again." Ayumu heaved a sigh, remembering all the painful path she walked through because of Kita. "Did you heard the story already from Iwa nii-chan?"

Kageyama nodded his head. Realizing that Ayumu could not see his reaction, he said; "Yup..Iwaizumi-san told me everything already. You even got yourself in trouble with third year already huh?"

"Shut up, Tobio. The captain really pissed me off." She said, making Kageyama laughed over the line. "And still at the end, you go back to him asking to be manager."

"Like I have another choice." Ayumu spoke over the line. That one fact, Kageyama could not deny.  
"When Iwaizumi-san said you're going back to continue playing, I was worried." Kageyama said as Ayumu guiltily smiled. She was not only making Oikawa and Iwaizumi worried but Kageyama too.  
"I already told them that I was not sure with the decision anyway. But, don't worry much Tobio. I am manager now yeah."  
"Right." Kageyama smiled.

It was a peace of silent moment for a few second before Kageyama broke the silence wall again.

"Have you tell your brothers?" He asked. Ayumu shook her head as for the answer with her feet slightly kicking the pebbles on the ground. "No. I've no intent to. I mean, they will be know bout it either sooner or later tho. So, just wait till the time. I am completely healthy now. So, there is nothing to be worried. I scared if I did told them when I am okay now, they will over worried of me. Imagine if Too ni-chan and Iwa nii-chan can be that protective and over worried, then, how bout my brothers? They can be further than that."

Kageyama nodded his head thoughtfully. He glanced on his alarm clock by the nightstand beside his bed, it shown the time was reached 10 p.m. Hence, he closed the window and went to his bed instead, flopping on his back first. His phone was still by his ear.

"Since you are officialy in team right now, so we are officially rival too. Isn't it?" Kageyama asked, sketching a little smirk on Ayumu's face.  
"Indeed. Wait yeah..I'll show you how powerful Inarizaki is."  
"Bold much huh?"  
  
That made Ayumu giggled. Like hers was contagious, it brought giggles escaped from Kageyama's lips too.

"Tobio."  
"Hurm?"  
"I hope your team treat you well this time."  
  
Kageyama looked up at the ceiling.

"Huh? What with that tone of yours? We were giggling a moment ago and nowㅡ"  
"Nah~I just feel like to say it. Say, that might be the reason why we are awkward the time we met back then at the match."  
"Ayumuㅡ"  
"I closed to Kindaichi and Kunimi too remember? And what happened between you and your teamㅡ"  
  
Kageyama heaved a sigh, with a small smile on his face. He turned to his side, fiddled with his pillow.

"You are their friends too. So, it's fine. Don't be sorry bout that. Even you are close to them, you are closer to me, remember? You not like leaving the hell out of me alone. You always be there for me which I cannot thank you enough." He said. Ayumu felt like to tear up. As if, Kageyama had gifted with foreseen, he said; "Don't you dare to cry on me."

"Jeez...what are you? Shaman or what? I'm not crying." She wiped her eyes.  
"Sure you not." Kageyama softly smiled."Better not tell Oikawa-san that I made you cry when I'm not."  
"Like hell I'm telling him."

Kageyama laughed then he said; "Karasuno team treat me well, Ayumu. So, don't worry."

___

When she said she was not crying, at last she really did. Good thing, it wasn't heavy tears or some sort with runny nose as combination. It just her eyes continuously built up the water glasses in her eyes when they recalled the memories back in their junior high. It just emotional to Ayumu.

After bidding good bye towards each other, both hung up the call. Ayumu remembered that she had promise her brothers to buy something for them by the convenient store nearby before she went back home. Hence, without wasting any time, she walked towards the place. It wasn't far though, thankfully. At the moment, she went to enter the store, her feet stopped by a familiar face stood a few feet from her as he headed towards the same place.

Both of them became statue infront of the entrance, surprising with each other unexpected encounter. However, none of them greet _hi_ or _i didn't expect to see you here_ ㅡ thing. Kita looked different in casual cloth. He was wearing pastle blue hoodie and a grey colour pants. Ayumu not going to lie that Kita looked adorable this time.

Ignoring his presence, Ayumu entered the store without say a word. Not like Kita seemed bother with that. If he did, why he didn't say a word or made greetment on first place. Above all, Ayumu could not believe that out of time and out of places, she met him right now. Never she knew Kita lived around the neighborhood or she thought. Ayumu never asked where he lived neither her brothers never mentioned about it.

Thinking about it, Ayumu didn't see any good of her if she kept thinking about it further. So, she shook the thoughts away and went straight towards puddings section. She stood infront of the freeze displayer for a moment as she looked for mango flavor. Her eyes were immediately twinkling when she finally saw the flavor. Her hand was quick reached out for it but in the same time, there was another hand reached for it too. Both hand instantly halted in the mid air as she turned towards the direction to see who was the other one wanted the same thing.

_He again? For real?_

His big eyes looked at her and she looked at him too. No words spilled from their lips. At last, Ayumu heaved a sigh and took a step backward.

"Ya can have it." Ayumu said. Kita quirked up one of his brow, could not believe with her kindness. If there was Atsumu and Osamu, both might be fought for it. But, Ayumu simply gave in?

Then, Ayumu's phone was ringing. She fished out her phone and picked up the call. Indeed at the right time, Osamu called her.

"Nii-chan, there is no more mango pudding yeah. I'll take lychee flavor instead okay? Tell Tsumu nii-chan that too. Yeah..yeah..I'm heading home straight after this...yeah..yeah..don't worry..all right..okay..bye.."

Done with the call, she shoved her phone back to her pants pocket. Kita was still standing there, looking at her. The pudding at the freezer displayer was untouched.

"Are yer lying to ya brother? There still one more." Kita finally voiced out.  
"Yeah, I know there is one more. But, ya want it don't ya? So, take it. Since it only left one, so it will not fair if I buy one flavour different. Those twin brothers might be fighting for this one flavour. So, taking a cautious step, I will find same flavour for both of them. To ya question, I'm not lying to my brothers because it yours."

She said and picked up three puddings instead of two. Of course, she would buy one for herself. Not even bidding good bye to the elder, she left Kita alone behind with the mango flavored pudding.

After paid for the things she bought, it was time to go home. But as she stepped out from the store and headed to this one way, she could feel Kita followed her. Ayumu swiftly turned around with frown on her face.

"Does ya house in the same direction?" Ayumu asked, annoyed.  
"No."  
"Then, why are ya using this way? Shortcut?"  
"No."  
"Then? Don't say ya follow me."  
"Yes."

Ayumu's face expression instantly dropped in disbelieve when Kita didn't show any.

"What are ya? Stalker? Gosh! Just go back to ya hoㅡ" she barely finished her statement yet when Kita was quick to hold her arm and made she walked ahead.

"I'm walking ya home. It's dangerous for a girl walking alone at night."


	16. Mentor

The time for Ayumu's first mentor-mentee class finally had been arrived. The class, Kita scheduled for one hour each of subjects, before they could continue with volleyball team later. Since the mentor-mentee class was held after school dismissal, there was nothing to worry about missing any classes or some sort.

With bag strap loosely slung over her shoulder, she turned to look at Riseki's direction who also about to leave the class. If Ayumu wasn't chosen, she probably went to club together with him. She rose up her hand, bidding good bye.

"Later, at club yeah."  
"Ha. Don't forget to listen on Kita-san, Miya."

Riseki's remarks made Ayumu rolled her eyes which the guy end up laughing at the back. As she left her classroom, her phone inside her school coat was buzzing. She took it out and looked over the screen only found a message from Kita. Again, she was rolling her eyes.

_Kita Shinsuke_ThirdYear_

_I already made reservation for our class at discussion room1 near library. Make sure you be there on time._

Againㅡrolling eyes. Leaving Kita with seen, she shoved her phone inside her coat pocket again. Its good to be a mentor for this program as they could use their power all way they wanted. The teacher would leave everything to the mentor on how they could help their mentee. Putting the power thing aside, the teachers indeed educated the mentor to be responsible for their action as it seemed.

For this mentor-mentee program, the only thing that teachers done were; providing the syllabus and things; like exercises and notes. About teaching way and where to do the classes or how many hour you wanna do the classes or when would the classes goingㅡits all the mentor job to decide that. As long as the syllabus done and that's all good.

Sigh. . .

Thinking of the trust that the teachers put on the mentors, indeed creep the hell out of Ayumu. Talking of which, what if Kita wanted to make the class for five hours one day? He might be said, for now just one hour before the club....but in the future, who knows? Right?

Ayumu turned to this corner, where she remembered the class located at. Looking up at the sign, where it show _discussion room1_ , Ayumu nodded to herself before she opened the door. To her surprise, Kita was already there. He was standing by the front class as he perhaps looking around him.

"Late." He said.  
"For real? This building is new to me, so be nice." She argued, closing the door behind her as she entered.  
"Why don't check the class first, days before?" Kita crossed his arms over his chest.

To that, Ayumu could not fought back. She pulled a deep frown on her face as she walked to the front row and sat at one of the table. Kita already put his bag on a teacher desk, at where he was standing right now. Looking at how Ayumu behaving, he didn't say anything. Instead, he took out a few sheets of paper from his file and handed out towards her.

Ayumu glanced up at him with confusion eyes yet still took the paper Kita gave to her. She scanned over the paper from page to another. It was Mathematic exercises.

"Like we already decided, today would be Mathematic." Kita announced as he went to his bag again, taking out some books in the process. "Ya need to complete all the 50 questions in one hour. So, ya need to submit for me before we end our class so I can submit this exercises to teacher. Got it?"

"One hour for 50 questions? And all subjective questions? You better not be kidding me."  
"To be excellent, there is no excuses." Kita said, lifted up one chair and put it infront of Ayumu's desk. Listen to him, she scoffed in disbelieve.  
  
"Whine all ya want, but by the end of class I want the sheets submit to me." He said and opened his own book. With Kita sat facing her, at the same table made Ayumu turned out nervous. She didn't like it when someone looked at her during she done some exercises like how it happened when teachers patrol between students during examination. She felt like she was been targeted and got mentally judgement.

Although, Kita didn't look at her for second at all, still it didn't feel safe. For real, she wanted to sit somewhere else but she knew, she was a student now and Kita was a teacher. . .So, he needed to monitor her all the time. Which mean, there was no any differences if she sit somewhere else. Still she would be in his eyesight.

Time passed by as no one noticed. Ayumu was struggling with exercises as Kita with his book; still. To be honest, there were some questions that trouble Ayumu to the core but she had no guts to ask Kita about it. Someone like Kita who never knew what the meaning of fail grades were, it might be a trouble some likeㅡimagine; if Ayumu asked this one question. . .wasn't Kita be like ‘this is just a simple question and you cannot even do it’.

Ayumu hates that. That judgement of intelligent people made she felt more stupid that she already was.

But like people said, if you didn't ask the thing you didn't know, you might be end up losing in wrong way. Yet still, Ayumu had no courage to ask him. All she did, glanced toward Kita's way hoping the guy would notice it and help her with the questions. She threw the glances for quite times already to the point she felt like her eyes ball gonna pop out.

Till this one time, their eyes met. Ayumu's body hair instantly stood up. She was happy he noticed the glances she gave but she was surprise with his sudden big eyes on her. Not only that, the happiness was quick shimmered away when the guy rose up one of his brows. Ayumu didn't say a word to him as she turned to look at her exercises sheet again and looked at Kita afterwards. Hoping Kita understand the signal she gave him

Bet, Kita understood that, as he also turned to look at Ayumu's exercises sheet. But then, he jumped up his brows again and gave her this look of _what?_

Kita was really not helping.

"Yer not going to teach me how to solve this?" Ayumu finally voiced out.  
"Ya didn't ask." Kita answered.  
"I already give ya the eyes signal."  
"Ya have mouth to ask. So, use ya mouth."

Ayumu huffed lowly before she slid her exercises sheet closed to Kita as the guy finally closed his book and put it aside. At the moment, Ayumu just realised, the book he had his eyes on was the Mathematic book of Ayumu's year. Seemed like, even Kita needed to make the revision too.

"This is simple questionㅡ"  
"This is why I don't wanna ask ya. Because ya are going to say those thing. Smart people like ya would not understand yeah?" Ayumu argued, completely cutting Kita's word.

She was hoping Kita would not be one of those guys she thought about, yet the assumption was right after all.

With a long face decorated her facial expression, Kita sighed. He slid her exercises sheet towards him and said; "Let me take a look."

As they went for three questions ahead, indeed the one hour was end. Surprisingly, Kita set the alarm through his phone.

"Times up." He announced, ignoring bow restless face Ayumu was.  
"I still have more questions untouched." She complained.  
  
Kita stood up from his seat and took his books with him towards where he put his bag.

"Kitaㅡ"  
"Don't look at me like that." He instantly said, cutting her off.

He could not believe he just witnessed pouty Ayumu with big puppy eyes, looking at him like a lost puppy. He could not believe, Ayumu that he knew few weeks back who was furious fox was now as if she just got tamed...

"Have mercy on me at least." Ayumu said, hoping Kita would listen to her. Meanwhile, Kita looked away and put his books inside his bag before he spoke up again.

"Submit to me early morning tomorrow, before the class start." He concluded. Ayumu thought of if for moment before a wide smile spread on her face.

_Did she just smile?At me?_

"Sure!"

___

They went towards gym together. Since both of them still wearing their school uniform, they needed to change the attire first. As in their way, Ayumu spotted her brothers. Leaving Kita at the back, she rushed towards her brother while waving her hands.

Atsumu and Osamu waved back with wide smile on their faces.

"Nii-chan!" She beamed and hugged both of them that made them stumbled backward a little.  
"Just finish yer mentor-mentee class huh?" Osamu asked as he squeezed her cheek.

With her arms still hooked around her brothers hip, she nodded.

"Woahh..ya really work hard huh?" Atsumu smiled, ruffling her hair. Ayumu grinned, nodded her head.  
"Did Kita-san gave ya hard time?" Osamu asked.  
"Or he goes easy on ya instead?" Atsumu added.

Ayumu jutted out her lips and slid her arms off from her brothers.

"Bold ya assume he goes easy on me." Ayumu whispered, wishing only the three of them could hear which made both of her brothers laughed loudly.

And thenㅡ

"Miya."

The three of Miya, swiftly turned towards the voicer. Kita was a few feet away from them. His eyes were not focusing onto Atsumu nor Osamu. Since, he said ‘Miya’; it was obviously referred to Ayumu as Kita called Atsumu and Osamu by their name instead of family name.

"You already late for ya mentor-mentee class and now ya wanna be late for club too?" He questioned out and then peering his eyes away and continued his way towards exchanging room. Ayumu clicked her tongue and turned towards her brothers.

"I go change first yeah." She beamed as both of her brothers nodded. Ayumu instantly rushed towards where Kita was as girl exchanging room wasn't far from boys'.

"Kita, wait for me!"


	17. Siblings

Both Kita and Ayumu just finished mentor-mentee session. As they done changing to their club uniform, they both went together towards the gym to join the others. Ayumu's hands were deep inside her club jacket, looking forwards when she heard the captain mumbled to himself.

"I really need to ban them from bringing the ball inside changing room."

Ayumu threw glances at him who still expressionless face even from his voice and statement he mumbled he was quite pissed. There was a ball in his hand, perhaps like he saidㅡfrom changing room.

"Ya can ask me to hold it if ya don't wanna dirt yer hand, Kita." Ayumu said and about to snatch the ball from him but Kita fixed the ball from his right hand to his left. "No. I'm good. This might be yer brothers' doing."

Ayumu scoffed and rolled her eyes. She deepened her hands again inside her jacket pockets as she said; "Sure thing then. My brothers really seem like an easy target yeah to get pick up with?" Ayumu's voice then grew a little colder as she added ;"They aren't a pushover Shinsuke."

It was a drastic change of her...she wasn't that cheery at first but could say her voice earlier was a little friendly more like two friends were joking together but in second, her voice turned out colder and stern. However, it wasn't the matter here though...Kita was surprise with it, but not because her drastic changes, but because Ayumu just called him with his name for the first time ever.

"Atsumu senpai!"  
"Osamu senpai!"  
"Miya twins! Gambate!"  
  
Kita got snapped out from his surprise state when he heard those cheers not so far ahead from where they were. It was like always, Miya twin's fan club as it seemed. Both Ayumu's brothers were surrounded with a group of girls as they were fan-girling over them of course and yeahㅡeven gave them some goodies too.

Ayumu could only shaking her head. She actually wasn't expected that her brothers were this famous till they had their own fan girls. No wonder when her first day at this school, she indeed got chilly stares from most of the girls here since she was walking in between her brothers as they walked her to her class for the first time.

Thank goodness, she didn't get any killing threats so far. _Phew~_ For real, she wasn't mind if she got one either. Not like she could not protect herself. This is Miya Ayumu anywayㅡ

"Miya sure famous huh?"

Some random person said among their friends which reached to Ayumu's ears. Her eyes were quick to fix on the direction of a group of boys. Her face instantly deep frowning as her eyes were narrowing.

"What are they? Idol?"  
"They are just volleyball player for godamn sake."  
"Yeah. . .Not forgetting too, double troublemaker in this school."  
"Tchㅡhow can they fawn over someone like him?"  
"Atsumu sure an arrogant freak that I ever know."  
"While Osamu, I don't know. . .does he a robot or sum?"  
"It just thanks to their facesㅡ"

Ayumu could not stand that anymore. She stopped on her feet instantly making Kita to brake himself on his track too. Kita did heard what those guys were saying. But before he could react on one thing, Ayumu already snatched the ball from his hold and tossed to air before she spiked the hell of the ball hardly as it hit at the back head of one of those guys.

A loud thump was sure echoed in the area to say it might be a great hit ever. . .It also a great sound to Ayumu's ears. She wasn't smirking when she got a head shot as her face was not changing a little from a deep frown since start. Kita on her side, had this face of _there is gonna be another trouble_ ㅡ. Yet, he did not stepped in to stop her either. Because he knew, Ayumu was not going to stop herself even he tried to stop her. There was no way to stop her when it was something like this.

"What the fuckㅡ" One of the guy hissed as all of them turned around to face where the ball came. Whenever they saw Ayumu approached them and Kita was still on his trackㅡthey scoffed.

"What yer fucking deal bitch?!"  
"Ha~" Ayumu sighed. " No wonder it smelly because there are a group of trashes talking here."  
  
"Whatㅡ?!"  
"A group of trashes talking. That what you are. No?"  
"You fucking bitch!!ㅡ"

Before one of the guy could hit her by his hand, her quick movement by gripping the guy's arm and twisted to his back made the other members of them had their eyes big.

"It been so long I'm into fight really. But, ya know..a piece of trashes like ya really need to get some lessonㅡ"

Then another guy came but Ayumu kicked his leg instantly made he kneeled on the ground and whimpering in pain.

"Ya guys should really not to mess with Miya for god sake and for yer safety sake if yer guys wanna have a long life." She pushed the guy that she had twisted his arm just now, forwards, as he stumbled into his feet and fall onto his friends chest.

"Huh?! So, ya are one of Miya fan girls?" One of the guy smirked.  
"Hmm...seem like my brothers aren't that famous like ya said since ya not even know who am I...right? Say, if my brothers are sure famous like Idol ya said just nowㅡya guys probably sure know who am I." Ayumu smirked, hands already been in her jacket pocket already.

"Brothers huh? No wonder yeah. . .Miya...a trouble maker tooㅡ" before he could finish his words, Ayumu indeed jumped to her feet as she kicked right on his face, as the guy fall poorly on the ground.

"You!!!" One of them growled as they surrounded that one friend.  
"A piece of trash like ya, have no right to mention Miya except yer are going to praise them. Are yer guys that holy? That mighty? To call my brothers an arrogant freak? A robot?" She glared. "But its still better than got call as a piece of trash doesn't it?"

Their face hardened but it didn't scared Ayumu. If you guys wonderedㅡKita was still there watching the scene without having a single movement.

"I don't know what yer guys deal with my brothers...but sure thing...ya guys are such a disappointment. I don't care if ya guys are older than me...please don't talk about respect here. Sure not..if ya guys cannot respect others..don't think people gonna respect someone like yaㅡ "

There a hit on this guy face as he was sneaking to hit Ayumu from her looking but for being the one who got proper trained by her Iwaizumi nii-chan, she could tell the threat comes. The guy flopped on the ground, clasping his cheek.

"Haishㅡ I fucking hate when someone interrupts my fucking speech!!" That was her first time after so long she was yelling. And from that, those guys were got their spine chill and her brothers from not so far could hear that. They had hard time recognizing Ayumu at first because of those girls and the distance..but then they saw Kita stood a few feet away from the scene with his arms crossed over his chest.

Realizing it was Kita, then perhaps the girl who stood infront of those guys who poorly had bruise on their facesㅡwas Ayumu. Both Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other in terror before they struggled out to leave their fans behind.

"Ayumu!!"

Ayumu turned towards the direction only saw her brothers worried faces. Their eyes were exchanging glance towards Ayumu and those guys.

"What are yer doing to my sister?!" Atsumu yelled out but Ayumu rose up her hand, stopping her brother.  
"Nii-chan, more like what am I doing to them actually. So,don't cha worry." Ayumu smiled making her brothers confused..but looking at Ayumu carefully, she had no bruises or cuts or injuries unlike those guys. But her fists sure reddened.

"I'm not going to say sorry for what I did. Because trashes like ya all don't deserve sorry at all." With that, she walked towards where the ball she spiked just now and returned to where Kita was and gave the ball again to him. As she was asking Kita and her brothers to leave to the gym, one of those guy sure loved talking that made Ayumu's hand balled to a tight fist and tightly clenching jaws.

"If ya are their sister, ya should know how terrible yer brothers treating people around them. Especially Atsumu. Because of his arrogant ass, thought he all good in everything, he can do whatever he wants?! That why there is no one wanna be his friends. Ask him, who like to be friend to him back in middle school. No one. Poor him. Who ask him to be so fucking arrogant and annoyingㅡ"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ayumu was about to stride towards them again when Atsumu held her wrist. Yet, she still tried to yank her hand away from her brother's hold.

"No one like him tho...someone like him never worth a friend. I'm wondering are those the team members even like him? Tchㅡsure they not. It good to him for having Osamu with him. If not, sure he is the poor thing exist in the worldㅡ"

There Ayumu harshly yanked her wrist from Atsumu's hold as she rushed towards the bad mouthing guy and gave him a great punch right under his chin. It wasn't stopping there, as the guy dropped on the ground, Ayumu gripped his collar and pulled him forwards..there was blood over the guy's corner lips.

"Someone like ya, should never worth to exist AT ALL!" Before Ayumu could punch the guy again, Osamu picked her up, more to manhandled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Osamu!! THOSE MOTHERFUCKER NEED TO GET TEACH MORE!! I SAID PUT FUCKING ME DOWN!!"


	18. Siblings pt2 ft Kita

Osamu put her down once they entered the gym. Knowing the situation, Kita closed the main door as to keep everything happened inside. He stood infront of the door, looking at the three siblings. The other team members already inside after all. So, whenever they saw Ayumu was yelling out, Osamu manhandled her and Atsumu's frown faceㅡthe members were worried.

"What happened Shinsuke?" Omimi asked him as he approached the captain. Instead of answering him, he nodded towards the Miya siblings.

Out of the blue, a punch hit Atsumu's chest making him coughed. The others instantly had their eyes widened. And made it worst, tears escaped from Ayumu's eyes as she did so.

"Ya guys fucking lying to me!" She screamed out. Like how she hit Atsumu, Osamu got the same too. "Ya guys. . ." Then she fall on her knees on the court. ". . . .lying to me.. ."

Atsumu and Osamu heaved a sigh as they kneeled down too. When Atsumu about to hold her shoulder, she yanked her brother's hand away.

"We aren't lying to ya." Osamu said.  
"Huh...sure yer not." Ayumu snickered between her tears. "How naïve of me believe yer troublemaker's words. How naïve of me, thinking people would love to be friend with someone arrogant like Atsumu. How naïve of me, believing some kind robot words of Osamu."

"Don't call me robot." Osamu lowly said before he whined. "I have feeling too all right?!"  
"Sure ya have! Then ya should probably know what feeling I'm having right now too! So! Ya should not lying to me at the very first place!" Ayumu argued, wiping her tears away. "And why ya are not talking?! Arrogant ass!" She hit Atsumu's arm.

"Yer are the one who need to talk right now! And why ya are fucking mute suddenly?!" She hit him again and again yet Atsumu had no words to spill.

Tears was warm again inside her eyes as they strolled on her cheeks again. She gripped both Atsumu and Osamu's sleeve as her head lowered.

"I know the f-feeling of g-getting hate. I-I know the feeling of n-not having friends. I know the feeling not getting l-like by people. I k-know the feeling." As she spoke, tear dripped on the court. Suna who was ready to record everything, kept his phone away again. Seemed like the other members could feel the same pain too.

"I don't w-want ya to f-feel the s-same thing too. B-because it is s-so fucking hurt."

It enough to hear from their sister as Atsumu loosened Ayumu's grip from his and Osamu's sleeve. He held his sister shoulder, making her to lift up her head. Soft smile invaded on Atsumu's lips.

"What the fuck are ya smiling for? We are in the middle of emotional situation here." She yanked her brother's hand away. Not arguing with her, Atsumu wiped her tears using his back hand. "Eww, the queen of court is crying infront of every one." He teased. Surprising Osamu.

"Ya better not fucking kidding me, Tsamu." Osamu uttered as Atsumu just shrugged his shoulder. Ayumu's lips were quivering not knowing because of wanting to cry more or because she was pissed off because of her brother.

"We might be lying to ya about that. But one thing that fucker said is true. I have Samu with me. And yeah, also I have the team members too. They love me really. Ya can ask them. So, I'm fine, Yumu." Atsumu said with a smile as Osamu rolled his eyes. "It's fucking annoying to stick with him tho...but do I have another choice? He gonna baby talking Mama if I left him alone. And it gonna be more annoying than sticking with him all days. Don'tcha think so?"

Ayumu's face softened as her lips were pouting. Listen to Osamu's word of course made Atsumu's blood boil. But, he let it slid for now.

"So, we good now?" Atsumu asked as Ayumu slowly said. "Sorry for hitting ya two."

"You really get us pretty good tho. Where did ya learn from?" Atsumu caressed the spot he got hit just now.  
"Iwa nii-chan." She said softly, and now feeling guilty on her brothers.  
"Yumu... Let just fight Tsumu when we are bored yeah?" Osamu suggested.  
"What?!!Do I like a punch bag to ya?"

Looking at the Miya siblings who started to tease one another again, softened their hearts. Seemed like things turned to normal again.

"Now, you guys are good. Can we go back to practice?"

Who? Its Kita. Three siblings instantly looked at him and Miya twins were quick on their feet. Ayumu pouted her lips as she staggered to stand by her own.

"Kita, yer are killing the mood~." Ayumu whined.  
"Yeah? And yer are killing the time." Kita stated as Ayumu rolled her eyes.  
"Now, let get to practice." He added.

And being obedient to the captain, everyone started getting prepared. Want or not, Ayumu needed to. She was a manager anyway. As she was walking towards the equipment room store, Kita called for her. She turned around to face him only saw him handed her a handkerchief, right on her face.

"Don'tja think yer face is a mess right now? Don't think snot coming out of yer nose?" He said as Ayumu instantly snatched the handkerchief from him and wipe her nose.  
"Don't embarrassed yer self infront of me anymore." Kita said and walked pass her but Ayumu caught up on him as she walked on his side. "Tchㅡ put those embarrassment scene away can? But...do I look cool when I'm fighting just now?"

"No...ya look terrible."  
"Jezz, just say I'm cool. Don't be shy to admit that one fact Kita."  
"Sure thing, Miya."  
"Oh~ come on~ say it..I'm cool."  
"No."  
"Kita~"  
"No."

Without the two realised as they spoke and walking together, the team members had eyes on them. Especially the Miya twin...

"Something fishy..." Said Atsumu and Osamu.

___

Miya siblings were chilling in living room as their parents were out of their sight already, perhaps already in their room. Atsumu was sitting on a single sofa as Osamu and Ayumu were sitting on a sofa on Atsumu's right side.

The sky outside was black yet beautiful with twinkling stars and shining moon. Since they left living room's window opened, the night breeze slightly entered as it kissed their skin. Ayumu was lost into the sky gazing until Atsumu called out for her. She looked at her brother with jumping brows.

"What?"  
"Ya and Kita-san look close these days. Ever since the mentor-mentee class starting, bet."  
"No." Osamu butt in. "Bet even before that. Remember when Yumu went out alone in the night and Kita-san walked her home. Maybe since that."

Through her brothers eyes which now glistening with teasing-ness, Ayumu rolled her eyes. Even though, her brothers' voices didn't sound teasing but their eyes enough telling her that they in that teasing mood. Such mischievous foxes.

"We are not. Just because he walked me home, it doesn't mean we are close." She grunted. "Ya have no idea how he gave me so much hard time during mentor mentee session."

"Sure thing, little fox." Atsumu grinned teasingly.  
"But, since ya even whining to Kita-san, sure ya two are close than before. " Osamu added made Ayumu glared at him. She wanted to deny that one fact. A grin on Atsumu's face turned out wider. "See. Toldcha...And not only that. . .ya even not bare yer fangs to Kita-san anymore these days."

Ayumu lingered her tongue inside her mouth, with her face obviously shown that she was so fucking done with her twin brothers. Atsumu and Osamu glanced towards each other with victorious smirk on their lips.

"Ya know...if ya be in the same class as mine during mentor mentee session, ya can witness so many times me baring my fangs towards him." Ayumu protested whilst her brothers rose up their brows in judgement. They were not saying a word. Their eyes even glowed brighter of teasing-ness now as they kept their eyes on their sister.

"NII-CHAN!!!!"

And looking at how Ayumu bursted out with her face redden, brought thunderous laughter from her brothers' lips.

"Yumu, did ya embarrassed?" Atsumu and Osamu asked in unison.  
"THE HELL IM EMBARRASSED FOR! SHUT YER TRAP!"


	19. Sigh

Ayumu was in the middle of the class whenever her homeroom teacher suddenly appeared at her classroom's door, pausing the on going class.

"Miya Ayumu, I need you to come with me." Her homeroom teacher said, earning Ayumu's confusion expression face. She stood up from her seat and like it was her habit, she turned towards Riseki's direction who happened to sit a few seats away at the back. Riseki shook his head but the sudden call from the homeroom teacher upon Ayumu, he shared the worriedness.

Ayumu bowed slightly towards the teacher who was teaching them and followed her homeroom teacher after that, leaving the classroom. During the walk with her teacher, she said nothing even she was confuse and curious to the point her brain was going to explode.

"I heard you were getting yourself into fight with your second year senpais." The teacher said and from that, she just simply could connect the dots. She wasn't answering with words but with nodding instead. So, her homeroom teacher wanted to talk about that? But out of time, while it needed to be happen in the middle of class?

"The school already call your parents. Your senpais' parents seem not going to go easy with it. So, we are going to solve everything with the parents, your senpais and the headmaster."

Listen to that, Ayumu took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second. Her hand by her side instantly balled into fist, holding all the emotions inside. She was mad, angry, sad and surprise of course. This was her first time, that she needed her parents to come for her discipline case. Back in her junior high, no matter how many time she was into fight, she somehow could escape from it. Ayumu would not beat some asses because she thought it was fun tho. . .as long as no one testing her nerve or be on her way, she was fine.

_Those jerks_

___

"Kita." Aran marched towards Kita's seat without taking so much attention from Kita's other classmate. Good thing, there no teacher inside the class. Kita looked up at him from the book he had his eyes on for awhile already. Before Aran could say a word, Omimi and Akagi suddenly joined themㅡand like how Aran was, both Akagi and Omimi were in rushing state as if they were running from something or someone.

"What's wrong with ya?" He questioned up.  
"Ayumu." The three of them; Aran, Akagi and Omimi said in unison.  
"What with her?"  
"Her parents here." Akagi said, trying to catch up his breath.  
"So?"  
"I think it because of the fight she got herself into." Aran added.

Kita instantly turned out silence for now.

"And coach also in need for this situation. So, he with the headmaster now." Omimi said. "If Ayumu doesn't get a good result from that, she might be disqualified from being our managerㅡ"

Kita immediately stood up, startling his three friends.

"Does Atsumu and Osamu know?" He asked.  
"We don't know. But they could happen to know it now. People are starting to talk about it already." Akagi answered. Kita suddenly had no word to say neither his brain functioning. Yet, his feet by their own accord dragged himself out from the class.

"Don't tell the twin anything about it. Let them know by their own!" Kita exclaimed as he found himself was running on the hallway.  
"Where are ya going Shinsuke?!" Omimi shouted.  
"Headmaster office!"

___

The atmosphere inside the headmaster office obviously not lighter or fun or brighter. It was all tensed, thickened that enough to make Ayumu almost lost her breath. The head master was sitting on this one single couch.. While the Ayumu's parents were sitting together on a couch on his right while the other senpais's parents were sitting on the couch on the headmaster's left side. For those jerks, they were standing behind the couch that their parents sat on.

Ayumu was surprised when she saw her volleyball coach was there too. She never thought the headmaster would drag the coach to have part inside this case too. She bowed slightly towards the elder before she stood behind the couch her parents sat onㅡas she stood together beside her coach and her homeroom teacher.

From where she stood, those senpais continuously threw glares on her way with their lips inaudibly mouthing towards her; _yer done, Miya. Yer not going to win. Yer are the loser now._

Ayumu wasn't bother about it at all. Because one thing she knew, God always on the right side. And she was on the right side here. Whenever the headmaster started talking as he started the so called meetingㅡthose senpais' parents instantly barked towards Miyas till on Ayumu's side had no chance to defend herself. She started going to lose her mind with the insult those parents threw towards her family. She slightly grazed her lower lips, taking multiple breath in to calm her nerve even those action didn't help much. Her gaze was hardened whenever she looked towards the senpai and their parents.

"Look! Look at her demeanor! How can she glares towards elders?!" One of the parents hissed, pointed finger towards Ayumu's way.  
"She has ill behavior! How can you enroll her in to this school?!" Another parents barked.

Miya parents glanced towards their daughter but Ayumu just showed them with an apologetic smile.

"Someone like her needs to be punish. She is violent. Look at our son's face. The bruises, the swollens..that's all because of her!" Again, the parents added.

Mr Miya tilted his head a little to have a look on his daughter as he whispered; "Didja really did that? I don't know ya can fight that well." Her father lowly chuckled so did Ayumu. She could not believe her father really said those in this time. Mrs Miya needed to nudge her husband to bring him realisation what actually situation they were in right now. It had no time for laughing fgs.

Ayumu cleared her throat before her gaze hardening again, they even startled with Ayumu's suddenly changed expression. Then, she turned to face the headmaster.

"I'm fine with any punishment ya wanna give meㅡ" Her statement in halt when one of the parents interrupted in between. "See! Even she is fine to be punish. Just punish her!ㅡ"

Ayumu scoffed, making the elders surprised. Miya parents had their mouth sealed. Not like they left speechless because of Ayumu's demeanor but it because they trusted her. She was their daughter after all. So, they knew how Ayumu was.

"Now I know from who ya learn to interrupt someone's speech." Ayumu said, glaring towards the senpai. They instantly looked away, avoiding her eyes. "And Auntie, cannot ya see that I'm talking right now?" Ayumu rose her brows. "Neither my parents nor myself interrupt yours before. So, why ya need to interrupt mine?"

"Yer bratㅡ" the parents gritted the teeth but Ayumu already ignored her as she turned towards the headmaster again.  
"Like I said, any punishment is fine because I know I deserve it. But, I think I deserve and have right to speak for myself too." Ayumu smiled. From her peripheral view, she could notice those parents and the senpais had their jaws clenching. Whenever the headmaster nodded as a permission for Ayumu to continue, she smiled gratefully.

"They were talking shit on my brothers. And I happened to hear it. And being me, I will not going to stand still and do nothing when I heard someone bad talking about my family. Even though Atsumu is an arrogant freak and Osamu is a robot freak like those scaredy cats said, do my brothers had no right to be respected on?" Ayumu said, balling her hand. "Atsumu never got himself in fight as far as I know. So, he doesn't troubling people or make people in trouble. Same goes to Osamu. Both my brothers only mind their own business."

"So, why ya guys need to stick your nose inside my brothers business?!" She yelled out, surprising everyone. Her parents instantly turned towards her and held her arms. "If ya guy are really that jealous with my brothers' achievement! Then, go fucking get yours by yer own!"

"So, still ya think its right for ya to hit them like this? Ya really beating them till their face ruined!" The parents added.  
"They even got their legs sprained!" Then another.

Before Ayumu could say a word, the door of headmaster office suddenly opened. Ayumu's hardened expression smoothened to confusion instantly.

"Shinsuke, what are ya doing here?" The coach said, also surprise with Kita's arrival. Kita bowed slightly before he entered the office. He walked straight towards where Ayumu was and stood on her side.

"The fuck ya doing here.! " Ayumu whispered shouting at him...but Kita didn't answer her directly as he turned to look at the coach.  
"I am doing what the captain should do for their team members."

"Kita, just stay out of thisㅡ" Ayumu sealed her lips when Kita kept on ignoring her and started to talking with the headmaster instead. " I'm sorry for barging in...but I think what I'm going to say is useful for ya to make decision."

Ayumu closed her eyes as now grew tired with the situation which just grew more complicated. She just made her parents involved, her brothers, her homeroom teacher, her coach and now the captain? Then, who next? The team?

"I was with her when the fight happen. Yes, I didn't do anything to stop her because I know, there no one can stop her expect herself or her brothers. If ya think Miya just making nonsense and threw those guy under buses by saying they talk bad about Atsumu and Osamu, no..it's not a nonsense. They started it first. I didn't know what they tell to their parents but, Miya not going to be in feral mood if they stop provoking her further. They already know she was furious at that moment, yet they still provoking her by using Atsumu and Osamu name."

Ayumu tugged Kita's sleeve to stop him but he continued still.

"For one side, people will think its all Miya fault since she has no bruises or swollen or cut on her face or body. But, as one of the witness, those guys still trying to hit her when she wasn't looking. It was relieve, Miya has a good skill in martial art....if other side happen, Miya probably had the most painful injuries than the other guys. Those hit they got, it was nothing to them because they are guys. They should be tough for it. It quite embarrassing as a guy myself, for someone like them..got beaten up and still had gut to blackmail the girl after the incident that they occurred on their own."

"Enough, Kita." Ayumu whispered, tugging a little violently on Kita's sleeve. But stillㅡignored her.

"And people like them...are the one who not going to learn just by word or soft talking...if they have gut to hit a girl, I don't think their heart is going soft for some touchè words." There, he done talking.

"I don't care! Right now, she is completely healthy and those poor guy completely beaten up. Eventhough she had a good skill or whatever you said, its still wrong for hitting someone simply like that! What were ya thinking?!Showing off?!"

"It's notㅡ" This time Ayumu managed to stop Kita from talking further. She held his wrist to stop him. He looked at Ayumu who shook her head. "It's enough. You talked enough already."

"I want her to get expel from the school! Her violence is still not acceptable!!" One of the parents exclaimed, surprising Ayumu's homeroom teacher, the coach, Miya parents and Kita as well.

"Expel her, that's the only way."


	20. Call

Ayumu was laying on her bed,doing nothing. Her eyes were staring into the ceiling as if her bedroom ceiling displayed some sort of interesting movies. She been in that position for awhile already. Herself was lazy to count how long she was staying like that after all. The chilly night breeze from outside was gently sipping into her bedroom which brought Ayumu to her sleepy mood even it was too early to sleepㅡshe thought.

However as she about to close her eyes, her phone by her side of pillow, rang up and her room filled with her ringtone of phone. Ayumu grunted lowly under her breath, mumbling who in the earth calling her in that kind of time. She reached out for her phone and looked at the caller first before she answered the call. Her brows quickly knitted together when she saw the caller's name.

"Kita?"

Once she slid across her screen, the line immediately connected. With the same position like earlier, she answered the phone...Meanwhile in Kita's case, he was sitting on the floor at his table with his book.

"What a surprise getting a call from you." Ayumu snickered.  
"How's everything?" Kita asked, totally ignored Ayumu's first sentence just now.

Ayumu retreated her phone away a little from her ears as she looked at her phone weirdly...thought of the phone was Kita Shinsuke instead..Then, she pressed her phone against her ear again.

"How is what? It's surprisingly refreshing and relaxing." Ayumu said.  
"Right now, it's not a time for you to feel refreshing or relaxing. It is a time for your to reflecting your sins." Kita corrected as Ayumu scoffed." You make me sounded like I just committed a biggest crime like killing people when I just hit those thugs who need to teach lesson."

Talking to Kita about this topic brought Ayumu's memory back to that day. . . . .

___

_Kita walked Ayumu towards her class soon the meeting inside headmaster's room went to close. Ayumu kept her eyes busy in glancing towards Kita who had his mouth shut since Ayumu's punishment went to finalize. Not feeling good with the silence, Ayumu elbowed Kita's arm which startled the poor guy. He looked at her with his usual expressionㅡblank._

_"Who do you think you are? My shinning armor?" Ayumu scoffed._   
_"I would appreciate if you thank me." Kita voiced out._   
_"Thanks for what? Making things go more complicated?" Ayumu looked up at him as they still continued walking on the hallway. " I already dragged with me, my parents...my brothers..my homeroom teacher...even coach too...I cannot afford to drag you too Kita..If both of you and coach get involved, then what? Will not it going to drag the whole team too? The other team members who didn't have nothing to do with this at all."_

_Kita breathed out which taking Ayumu's attention yet still he didn't spare a glance on her as he kept his big brown colored bright eyes focused on their way. From his view, he could see people were whispering and murmuring about something with their eyes throwing glances on them. That might about what happened just now. As Ayumu realised Kita wasn't spilling a word, she sighed._

_"You are top first student Kita. I don't want to dirt your image with my discipline case. Just like how I don't want to bring down my brothers' reputation, so it is the same thing to youㅡ"_

_Kita heard enough; "Then, don't do anything silly like that anymore. Since I am your mentor, we are related. What are you doing it will effect me. . .same goes to the point I'm your captain. . .even you are not the player, you still a member of Inarizaki Volleyball Club...so, it's my responsibility. And right now, how about we stop talking about this?" Kita finally glanced on Ayumu who already had her eyes on him. "Everything have been solved. So, there is nothing to be worry or to think_ _about."_

_Ayumu's lips curved to a small smile as she looked away from the elder guy. Kita swore he wasn't blushing at that moment. With Ayumu always with him, he had so many chances to see Ayumu smiled. . .and all the smiles were for him. Even though, the fact Ayumu still bared her fang whenever she with him every times thoughㅡ_

_"Tchㅡthat's Kita Shinsuke to you. I should not be surprise. . ."_ _She said. Then, a voice erupted on the hallway, stealing both Ayumu and Kita's attention. Ayumu's eyes grew widened at first whenever she just realised there was a group of guys gathered infront of her class. Not just a group of guys but indeedㅡthe volleyball team._

_"Yumu!!"_

_Her gaze instantly smoothened when she saw her brothers' faces that sketched with worriedness. She felt guilty to the core for making them worried, enough with her parents and now her brothers too..and not only that, the team too._

_"Heyyy" Ayumu grinned as if nothing happened._   
_"Don't ya heyyyy us, will ya? Just tell us how was it?" Osamu voiced out. Ayumu could not tell either he was mad or not. From his voice, Ayumu could say he was but from his face, he was worried. Atsumu was surprisingly quiet while he waited for Ayumu's next word. Looking at the team members and her brothers, she rubbed behind her neck._

_"Expel." She grinned. Her eyes even turned to a pair of crescent moons. While both brothers had their eyes big as if they just saw a ghost. And so did, the same expression on the other members. Kita at the back was sighing._

_"The word is suspended Miya." Kita corrected her as Ayumu was giggling, unbothered with the fact she just pulled a prank on the team members. Eventhough, suspended was still a punishment yet it was better than she got expel. Hence, both brothers and the team heaved a relive sigh._

_"For how long?" Atsumu finally voiced out...thought the eldest brother was asking her but to the captain instead. Seem like her brothers didn't trust her word for now. She looked at Atsumu and Osamu with a pout as the brothers were focusing on Kita who stood by her side._

_"For two weeks excluding weekends." Kita said. "During those period, she is banned from doing any school activities. Not attending school is a must. Also, no club activities and no mentor-mentee class."_

___

"Tchㅡcomplaining right now will bring nothing change after all. I even got grounded from going outside. So, its even yeah?" Ayumu said, looking at the ceiling. "Good things, Dada and Mama didn't banned me from talking with my brothers. If not, after two weeks I probably not coming out alive."

Listened to that, Kita smiled even his voice indeed escaped for seconds which Ayumu in instant notice it.

"Didja laugh?" Ayumu rose her brows, grew curious. With thought of Kita was laughing kinda gave her lively feeling. Because the captain never laughed at all ever since she met him. She felt like, the only who had the character development was herself and Kita didn't at all.

"I didn't." He denied.  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yeah."

The way he answered her with his cold tone made Ayumu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever...now tell me why are ya calling me in the time like this? If ya just wanna lecture on me, I suggest ya to just hung up because I had enough with lecturing. I got one from Dada and then Mama and then even grandma. So, I don't think lectures from ya is needed." She said. Kita on the other side just shook his head, listened to her complains. He flipped to the other page as he continued focus his eyes on his book.

"I have things to discuss with ya." He said at last.  
"Okay..I am curious. So, go on."  
"First, about ya mentor mentee class. Since yer are banned from attend, even so I have all authorities to make the classes even out of school hours, yet this time still against the rule." He started and Ayumu nodded on that. "I am aware of that."

"Good..but right now...two weeks is kinda long period so ya can say we gonna left a little behind than others. If ya think we are not going to make replacing class, you are wrong." Kita added. "I don't know how to replace all those classes yet but there's nothing for you to worry. I will schedule the new time and will tell ya later."

Ayumu didn't know was it a good news or not. . . Might be more to bad news. By mean of replacing classes for two week classes were kinda insane. And talking of which, Kita probably would make the upcoming classes longer than usual. Thinking of it,her mind instantly exhausted.

"For now, just worried about your mid examination that you will take after your suspended period end. Did Riseki told ya about it?" Kita asked. Ayumu jutted her lips out as she laid on her side. "He did."

"So, focus on that first. Study by yerself. If ya have any problems with questions, just ask me. Don't behaved like ya used to, during our mentor mentee class. Don't expect me know that yer didn't know the questions." Kita added made Ayumu's face grew hardened. Kita really knew how to rub her on the face. "Sure. . ."

Kita nodded to himself. " The next thing is, about club."  
"Uhuh. . ."  
"We gonna have Interhigh prelim next week." Kita announced, brought Ayumu's eyes widened. Her body instantly jerked up as she sat upstraight on her bed, surprise with the news. "NEXT WEEK?!!"

"Yeah. And I aware yer brothers didn't tell you about it." Kita said as Ayumu groaned.  
"Don'tja worry about it." Kita added but Ayumu quickly cut him from continued. "How to not worry?! Kita, this is our first official match for god damn sake! God!! And now talking of which, it makes me more frustrated knowing I cannot attend as yer manager!"

Kita really needed to retreat his phone away when Ayumu started to shout. His ears gonna stop functioning if he kept his phone close to her ears during her explosion.

"I about to say. . . You can come as the audience but just remembering that yer are under grounded." Kita said which made Ayumu groaned again. She about to think about being the audience but that one fact Kita stated, making her no choice to take...but groaning in frustration.

She really needed to take time to cool herself. After Kita told her about it, Ayumu turned out quiet. Kita almost thought she was sleeping while on call with him. When he called out her name, Ayumu did answered him with hums unlike how energetic she was at the first place.

"Kitaㅡ"  
"Miyaㅡ"

Kita was startled by their words collided in the same time. He cleared his throat afterwards as he let Ayumu to start talking first.

"Play as much as ya can." Ayumu said, sounded gentle to Kita's ears. She wasn't in her emo mood anymore.  
"What?"  
"I said, play as much as ya can. Go and grab every chance ya can. This year will be ya last year. . .soㅡ"  
"Ya are the one to speak? Ya even stop playing volleyball yaself."  
"Shut yer trap. I have my own reason yeah."  
"And what is the reasonㅡ"

None Kita nor Ayumu could proceed the conversation when Ayumu's room getting barge in with her two brothers.

"Yumu!! Still on call?" Atsumu cheered as he and Osamu strode towards her in dangerous pace.  
"Is it Kita-san?!" Osamu teased and before Ayumu could make a movement both brothers indeed threw themselves over her body, squishing her on her bed. With her at the last layer, and Atsumu at the middle and Osamu at the top. She felt like she was a sandwich.

"Jeez!! I hope ya guys k-know that ya are weight of two cows." She struggling to breath while pushing her two brothers away from squishing her but they didn't budge. Both Atsumu and Osamu looked at her in the same time with a teasing smile which Ayumu knew what did it mean. Hence, she instantly put her phone against her ear again and said; "Kita, la-later yeah."

Yet when Atsumu and Osamu playfully flopping more of their weight on her, the phone loosened from her grip. She had no chance to hung up the call yet. Hoping Kita would hung up by himself then.

"Jesus, get the fuck of mee, ya two cows!!"  
"Who ya calling cows!!"

And they again playfully flopping their body on her small one.

"Jeez! Ya two are dead laterrrr!" She pushed her brothers with all her might while the brothers laughed at her. Looking at how their sister was struggling, the rolled off from her then.

"Let's see, what name ya put on Kita-san's contact~" Atsumu sang playfully and quickly snatched her phone on the bed.  
"Didja put lovely name on him? like lovely Shinsuke? Or heart emoticon on his name? Kita Shinsuke love love?" Osamu added with smirk on his face.

Ayumu could only rolled her eyes. They really loved to tease her with Kita now.

As both Atsumu and Osamu had their eyes on Ayumu's phone, surprisingly the call with Kita still not yet disconnect. . .which meant, Kita not yet hung up. But the thing didn't bother Atsumu and Osamu since the important thing now was Kita's contact name on Ayumu's phone.

"Eh?!! Just Kita Shinsuke third year?!!" The twin brothers whined in the same time as Ayumu quickly snatched her phone from them.  
"That's not romantic, Yumu!" Atsumu whined.  
"At least put the heart emoticon." Osamu added, disappointed.  
"For god sake, nii-chan. . .how many time I should told ya that me and Kita doesn't have anything between usㅡ"

_Beep!_

The call ended..the sound put the three siblings in silence as instant with their eyes moved to look at the phone in synch.

"Did the call just ended orㅡ" Ayumu looked at her brothers. Both Atsumu and Osamu started having the _we need to run now_ thoughts as Ayumu's eyes were like they indeed dug hole into their face. her face also grew reddened. Not knowing because she about to explode or the embarrassment knowing Kita listened to the stupid conversation.

"Erm...I think..yeahㅡ" Atsumu said...and instantly running for his life with Osamu followed after him.

"For god sake godman it!! I FUCKING GOING TO KILL YA TWOO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to say thank you for the hits on this story, the bookmarks, the kudos and the comments. I am happy to know that you guys ae enjoying this work. Hoping in the future, you guys can enjoy more :> Thank you !!! <3


	21. Interhigh

Time sure flew fast as today would be the last day of Interhigh prelims. Inarizaki members were getting ready with their things before they moved to warm up court to make preparation. In the mean time, Atsumu and Osamu bid their parents good bye as the parents left to the audience seats then.

"Seem like ya sister couldn't make it to this last day." Kita voiced out whenever both twins approached the team. Kita was standing among the members, as he was observing his surrounding with his arms crossed over his chest.

Atsumu and Osamu glanced towards each other before the eldest twin took the lead on the conversation. "Yeah. . .mama and dada seem like didn't go ease on her." Atsumu rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Sure, someone who did the wrong things deserves to get punish. Even herself said that." Kita said as the twin brothers could only nodded their head. Since they were gathering as a group, the conversation between the three of them could hear by the others too.

"Let's she reflects her own mistake so she can learn from it. Hoping she doesn't repeat it or there might be has chance she could not attend as manager too during the Spring Tournament." Kita added, sounded cold and he walked away towards where their coaches wereㅡleaving the twin brothers without gave a sign of leaving.

"Sensei." Kita voiced out as he approached their coaches. Coach Kurosu looked at him and waited for his next word. "About our yesterday and today matches video record. . .can we get them? Miya is not here and I thought, if having the video so we can observingㅡ"

Coach Kurosu smiled and nodded which paused Kita from continued his words. "I will get them later. And will give to ya then. Don't worry."  
"Thank you sensei."

A few feet away where the other members gathered, Suna's voice echoed in between then which took his members' attention. "Kita-san sure sounds stern when he starts talking about Ayumu...acting like he doesn't care about her. And being strict about her mistakes matter saying those thing like he said just now. But over all the time for this two weeks without Ayumu, he sure seems a little off. Or, my eyes deceiving me?"

"I would love to say the same thing." Gin added with a small smile.  
"Yeah. He is." Akagi added while tying up his shoelaces." Can say, ever since Ayumu came as our manager, Shinsuke kinda had small amount of changing."

"Miya is the only one who brave enough to pick a fight with him also the one who can pestering him more than we can do. Can say they are close enough." Omimi giggled, gaining everyone soft smile.  
"Perhaps, not having Ayumu around him kinda make him felt empty, I guess." Aran added as they turned to look at Kita's direction who still speaking with their coach.

Atsumu and Osamu just stayed silence for now, listening to the members perspective on Kita and their sister. They were kinda surprise knowing the team members also had the same thought as them.

"They kinda look cute together tho." Gin added, made everyone looked at him. "I mean, with Ayumu cheery personality even she kinda easy getting angry on things...but with Kita-san who looked like he doesn't care about anything and acting all coolㅡ ya guys get what I say isn't it?"

"Yumu gonna beat ya ass if she heard those." Osamu uttered after being silence for awhile, making Gin to have confusion face. "Huh?"

"Everytime we say she and Kita-san have thing between them. . .like even ya guys say they are close. . . So, me and Samu loved to tease her bout it..and every those time she will grow mad, saying they aren't." Atsumu sighed, remembering every time both him and Samu got beat up by their sister about that.

(Not seriously beat up tho. So, don't worry.)

"No one gonna admit about those thingㅡ" Akagi's word cut instantly when they saw Kita approached them. They quickly cleared their throat, hoping Kita wasn't getting suspicious on the conversation they had just now.

"Gather yer bags. We are going to warm up court." He said and the others instantly picked up their bags and started moving.

As about Kita wanted to make a step, following the others, his phone inside his jacket pocket'sㅡ vibrating. He fished out his phone and looked over the screen.

**_Miya Ayumu_**

_Did the game starts already?_   
_Ya better play as much as ya can!!_   
_Grab the chance captain. Nii chan said ya didn't play much on yesterday game._   
_Rule the court, captain. Its ya time to shine. Show them what ya got._   
_Gambate!! -_-|| Tell the other members too._

___

  
**_Kita Shinsuke_Third year_**

_We about to leave for warm up._   
_I told ya don't worry. Trust the coach, Miya._   
_He knows better for the team._   
_If ya wanna wish gambate, at least with a better face can?_

Ayumu's face scrunched up upon the text he sent her. Through the text, she could tell that he wasn't nervous at all upon the upcoming match. However, it was different story to her. She wasn't even playing neither went to the match as a manager or audience but her heart was sure beating fast for the team. Perhaps, she was so far nervous than the team member themselves.

Kita was not the only one who told her not to worry. Her brothers did too and her parents too. But right now, how could she not, when she knew her team was playing on court while she wasn't there? Ayumu done everything so she could stay out of nervousness and worries. She tried to say still, sitting at her studying desk and focusing to her books but it didn't brought any difference. She even done the house chores even there nothing much to be done.

Eventhough she took a break from her book and went to watch television instead, her mind would instantly went to the team. Would they really fine? Ayumu knew about one thing, no matter how many time she kept asking herself about the team, she would never get the answer back until the time her brothers came home later.

Ayumu switched off the television where she started to find it bored, she leaned her body against the couch. She looked up at the ceiling with her head still full with team matter. She rose up her right hand where she wore her watch on her wrist. Its not too long anymore for the team finish their game so did the brothers came home. Ayumu sighed to herself.

She looked down to the table infront of her where her books were scattered there. Her stationaries were everywhere too. Because of she could not just stayed still inside her bedroom, there she decided to study at her living room. It was messy for eyes to see and Ayumu didn't like that. However, she had no energy to tidy up. Seem like, most of her energies were used to calm herself from getting all nervous just now.

Laying on the couch, she closed her eyes with her arm laid over her face.

_Maybe taking a nap would be a good choice now._

She had no idea how long her nap was until she was awoken by finger poke her cheek. Her eyes were heavy to be open until Atsumu and Osamu be in her view. Osamu was kneeling by her sideㅡbeside the couch as Atsumu was leaning his front against the couch that Ayumu laid on, with he was facing her.

"Finally awake huh?" Atsumu greeted her.  
"Nii-chan!" She instantly sat upstraight on the couch, rubbing her sleepy eyes and exchanging looked from Atsumu and Osamu. The brothers had smile on their face. Was it a good news?

She didn't say a word yet as her mind was still fuzzy effect of the nap she took. Looking at her brothers, she just realised that they already changed their jersey to casual wear. Waitㅡ they were home for awhile already?

"Niiㅡ" Her words stop when Osamu handed her a CD case. She looked at him with bewildered eyes but still took it from his hold.

"Kita-san asked us to give this to ya." Osamu said as Atsumu nodded his head.  
"Its the match recorded video for both days. We can watch it together later yeah if ya want." Atsumu added with a smile.  
"Nii-chanㅡ"  
"Don't nii-chan us. Its Kita-san's idea. We both donno anything bout this." Samu smiled.

Ayumu looked over the CD case as her thumbs slightly caressed it.

"But before we can watchㅡ" Atsumu voiced out. "Babam!!!" He took out a plaque and showed it to Ayumu. Ayumu's eyes grew bigger when she saw _Best Server Award, Miya Atsumu_ carved over it. Her lips were wide opened as her hands put down the CD and took the plaque instead.

"Niiㅡ" she had no words to say. But her eyes started to get water. She could not believe she misses to watch her brother got award of best server for second time now. Before, it was during her brother middle school year where Ayumu was far in Miyagi. But now, even they were staying together yet stillㅡ

"OH MY GOD!!! OMEDETOOOOOOO!!"

She about to hug him but Atsumu took a step backwards. He shook his head at her and look at Osamu instead. Ayumu was confused. She changed to look at Osamu but the twin was looking at the other twin.

"Oneㅡ" Atsumu started to count which Ayumu had no idea what was that about.  
"Twoㅡ" Osamu counted now.  
"THREE!!!!" Both Atsumu and Osamu cheered in the same time as they brought out their medal from their back and showed to Ayumu.

"WE WON YUMU!!!" Osamu cheered.  
"WE WON!!" Atsumu added.

Ayumu could not hold her smile anymore. It indeed growing on her face which could feel her cheeks started to hurt. Tears escaped from her eyes and she instantly hooked both brothers' head and hugged them. Since Atsumu was standing behind the couch, he almost lost his balance due to it.

"OH MY GOD GUYS!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! OMEDETO!!HAHAHAHHA! THIS IS SO SHSSHHSHS CONGRATSS!!"

The three siblings laughed together even the fact both brothers almost lost their breath because of the tight hold around their neck.

"So, what are ya waiting for?" Atsumu asked, breaking the laughter. Ayumu still not letting go her brother yet though.  
"What are ya talking bout?" She asked him.  
"Go and wish yer boyfriend congratulation. What's more?" Osamu added with teasing tone coated to his voice.

Surely, it wasn't a great time to tease their sister. Not when their necks indeed around her arms. Soon, the two said that, Ayumu tightened the hold making the two brothers choke.

"How many time I told ya that Kita is not my boyfriend!"


	22. She's back

"Miya!!!!!"

The three siblings turned around and only found it was Riseki was running towards where they were. Miya twins were walking their sister to her class right now, so at the moment, they were standing infront of the class as about to bid good bye to Ayumu. And there was Riseki.

"Ya finally back!" He smiled in-between of trying to catch up with proper breathing. He rose up his fist as Ayumu fist bump his. "Miss me yeah?"

"Not really. But Kita-san perhaps is. Like alot miss ya." Riseki said only made both Atsumu and Osamu silently laughed at the back. Ayumu glared at her brothers who ignored the death glare as she looked at Riseki then. "Not you too Riseki."

But Riseki just shrugged his shoulders and playing innocent.

___

During the mentor mentee class, Ayumu sat alone inside the discussion room where the usual place they had for their mentor mentee session. But, its weird of how Kita wasn't arrived yet. It was unbelievable that Kita was late. He never late before. He always came early than she was. If he ever happen to come in late, he would inform her first. But now, it wasn't.

Ayumu huffed as she looked over her watch. Half an hour already passed and still the glimpse of Kita Shinsuke was nowhere to be seen. Her fingers were impatiently tap on the desk, waiting for him. Ayumu just had this thought of blackmail him later for coming late but right now her patience was growing thin and the thought was not fun anymore. Half an hour was not a joke.

She took her phone out of her coat, hoping there was call from him or at least a text. Who knew, perhaps a text he informed her that the class was cancel(?) However, none of it was displayed on her screen. No the call neither the text. Ayumu closed her eyes and put the phone back inside her pocket. She looked over her opened book that she opened just now.

Her mind was splitting to two either to keep on studying or just leave to the gym instead. Whenever she started having mental breakdown, she slumped her forehead on the bookㅡproducing a loud thud.

"Kita Shinsuke." She gritted her teeth. "Miss me they said? Tch."

Closing the book, Ayumu packed up her things inside her bag. With fire blazing heart, she left the room and went to change for club uniform instead. Her face was all frown whenever she walked towards the gym. And the time she arrived at the main entrance of the gymnasium, she stopped.

All the members were there, including Kita. Seem like, they have been practice for awhile already as everyone's focus was sharp until Ayumu's presence by the door was nothing to them. Taking a deep breath and eyes narrowed, she marched inside.

"KITA SHINSUKE!"

Everyone abruptly stopped moving, especially the one who Ayumu called for. Kita was about to throw a ball to team member whenever he heard Ayumu shouted his name.

"Ayumu?" The members started to whisper among them. As if, Ayumu was a new person to them. Looking at the situation, they seemed like had no idea that Ayumu just came back to school after two weeks suspended.

Ignored those whispered, she headed furiously toward Kita. The guy had his eyes grew bigger, when he looked at her. If the member looked closer, they could say Kita was not breathing like he was turning to a statue. Ayumu spiked down the ball from his hold as she rose up her fist in the air. Yesㅡshe had the intent to hit him but she wasn't. Kita looked so lost for only god knew what reason.

"Yaㅡ" Ayumu breathed out. "ㅡYa made me wait for one hour at the discussion room without telling me a single thing! Where the fuck is yer phone?! I call ya for so any time but ya not answering! If ya wanna cancel the class! At least inform me! For god sake! Kita Shinsuke ! our beloved captain! My so the top student and mentor, I fucking have mid examination soon and ya is here in the gym practicing?! I don't fucking care if ya want practicing but inform me first! Ya just wasting my one precious hour ya know?!! For real if ya wanna do the replacement class for today! I am not going to attend! Ya understand that?! It is ya fault and I am give no shit on that! Okay?!!"

Her words were escaping like bullet from machine gun. No one in the gym seem had time to breath when they listen to her like she was rapping. They even got chance to blink their eyes when Ayumu finally done with her words. As if she was being possessed a minute before and now she finally sober, she breathed in and out with her eyes closed.

"Why ya not saying anything?" Ayumu lowly said finally looked at Kita again.  
"Yaㅡ" Kita's voice was so slow but still enough to be heard by her. "Yer back."

For some reason, his voice came out gentle as if he wasn't expected to see Ayumu again after a long time. Meanwhile, Ayumu scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, putting her weight on her one leg.

"Yes. I am back. After. Two weeks. Suspended." Ayumu tilted her head, looking at Kita before she groaned and looked towards others members. "Really guys? I thought ya guys miss me~ Or at least, surprise with my come back to school like, ‘MIYAAAA YA BACKKKKKK!’ but seem like no one miss me instead of my brothers and Riseki." Ayumu nodded to herself, feeling a little bit down(or she just acted on it.)

"Fine. Fine. I know I am no one in the team except as yer guys manager. Fine. Fine. Actually not like I mind. I don't care at all. I have experience this before. So, nothing new. " She said and turning around. "Justㅡ continue with the practice. Ignore me like I am not exist at all. I will just go to the store room and look for the book I leftㅡ"

"AYUMUUUUUU!!!"

The whole team members rushed upon her and hugged her almost immediately without giving her break to process what just happening. Her two brothers were squishing her at the middle and the members were hovered over them. Laughter and giggles echoed in the gym. Smiles were decorating their faces. Ayumu was like their youngest sister in the team. Bold you assumed Ayumu was no one for the team members. They ruffled Ayumu's hair as kept on sayingㅡ

"Ayumu! Ya have no idea how quiet the gym when ya are not here!"  
"Everyone seems lost when ya are not here with us."  
"Welcome back Ayumu."  
"Please don't do anything silly like that anymore. We need our manager with us during match."  
"Kita had hard time to focus on the practice because ya are not hereㅡ"

Everyone instantly turned out quiet when Aran mentioned about Kita well being during she not around them. And in the same time, every of them had their eyes on this one direction where Kita stood alone and not joined the group hug. His eyes were big looking at them.

"What?" Kita asked. Feeling a little embarrassed when Aran mentioned about it.  
"Nothing." Aran instantly corrected himself.  
"Why ya not join us hugging, Shinsuke?" Akagi asked but Kita instantly looked away.

Ayumu who stood in between of her brothers just rolled her eyes. She lessened the hug they were in and deepened her hand inside her jacket pocket.

"Not like I wanna hug ya too. " Ayumu said which made Kita turned his head towards her. Ayumu bleeped her tongue towards him and turned around as she patted the members.  
  
"I miss ya guys too. Let continue with the practice. The captain will explode soon if we not be quick." She said as headed towards the store room like she planned just now. Butㅡ

"Miya."  
  
Ignored him, she continued walking.

"Miya, I am talking to ya."  
"And I dont wanna talking to ya. I am mad with ya."  
"Miya,listen."  
"There's nothing to listen Kita. I'm not going to say yes if yer are planning to make replacement class for today class."  
"Miya."  
"It's your fault. Not mine."  
"Miㅡ"

Ayumu abruptly stopped on her track and turned around swiftly which made Kita who kept on caught up to her, bumped his chest against her forehead. Hiss left her lips as she caressed her forehead.

"Why ya tiddies need to ne so hard for?" She hissed and that made Kita endlessly reddened with her blunt statement. Even though his expression didn't show any change but his skin slowly crept up reddish. And due to that too, the members in the gym instantly sealed up their lips. Some of them were almost laughing and others were surprise.

"Whatever ya say. It's a no. Okay?" She said and whenever she about to leave again, Atsumu's voice echoed in the gym. "Kita-san, Yumu. Since we are volleyball playerㅡ"  
"Me is a former volleyball player." Ayumu instantly corrected her brother which made Atsumu face grew annoyed.  
"Like I said, we are a volleyball player." He emphasized the words. "So, how about we settle those matter with volleyball instead? Between Kita-san's team and Ayumu's team? Doesn't it sound great?"

_No...NO!_

"I'll be Yumu's team setter." Osamu loudly said with smirking, taking Atsumu's attention. "SHUT YER TRAP! IT'S ME!!"  
"I'll be in Kita's team then." Omimi added.  
"Ayumu's!"  
"Kita-san's!"  
"Miya's!"  
"Shinsuke's!"

For real, she hoped she could utter a no to her brothers and the team members.


	23. It's because we care about you. I care about you

Ayumu gripped tightly around her inhaler as she sucked the gas inside. Her eyes were closed but the tears were pouring out. Yet, no cries been heard but just a soft sniffles. She really hoped she could turn back the time and changed everything. Which she hoped she could change her answer from 'fine nii-chan' to 'no nii-chan, i'll let it pass'.

And now, regretting was eating her up inside. If her brothers found out she was in this situationㅡeyes wet, face swollen, hand gripped the inhaler and and breath raggedㅡ they probably grew worried and guilty. Not forgetting too, if her Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan knew; she didn't know what to do. Would lie work on them?

Right now, she enough being grateful for being alone in the discussion classroom. It was mentor-mentee session time but Kita wasn't here yet. Not because he's late or what, it just because Ayumu came earlier than the time she supposed to. She already had hard time to cover up her asthma back in the class, not wanting to make a ruckus or scene. Plus, Riseki was in the same class as her. She didn't want him to know. If he did, there was a probability he would tell her brothers or the twin; themselves would come interrogate him.

Wiping the tears away from her face, she sucked for another round of the inhaler, hoping the asthma could subside soon. Its been days ever since her asthma attacked her again. She put down her inhaler on the table as her forehead slumped down on the desk tiredly. She took a deep breath and calm herself until her phone suddenly ringing.

She didn't care whoever call her but if that happened to be her twin brothers or her Too nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan, she probably dead. Peeping up her head, she reached for her phone inside her bag by her side. Once she had her eyes upon the caller id, only god knew how shattered her heart was.

**_Too nii-chan_ **

She bit her lower lips, started to act as if there was nothing happened. She cleared her throat, wiped her tears properly and stretched a smile on her face, before she answered the call.

"Looks like someone misses me~" Ayumu sang over the line.  
"Duh~ what if I am? Got problem with that?" Oikawa scoffed and Ayumu giggled.  
"I miss you too." Ayumu added.  
"Then, call us often. Its not fair if only me and Iwa chan call you." Oikawa said.  
"Excuse me~ I called you first before when I mentioned to you about me got suspended." Ayumu argued.

"Sure thing little girl. But you know, my brother's hunch told me something that made me to call you now." There he begun as Ayumu started to feel uneasy. "Something's off. Did something happen to you?"

Ayumu sealed her lips as she felt the tears built up again by her brim eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"There's nothingㅡ"  
"Are you hiding something from us?" Oikawa asked which his voice turned out serious. From a far, she could hear Iwaizumi's voice said ‘ Oi Oikawa, what the fuck wrong with your fucking voice? Don't scared the hell out of Ayumu!’

"Too nii-chanㅡ"  
"Bold you assume if I didn't notice how hoarse you sounded right now, Ayumu." He voiced out, making a single tears rolled on her cheek.  
"It's not like what you are thinking. I just have a cold so ㅡ"  
"You can lie to other people and they will bluntly believe you but not me, Ayumu. You are 'playing' again aren't you? Your asthma attacked you again?"

And there was the climax where sobs started to intensified inside room and Oikawa heaved a sigh. At the back of Oikawa's side, there a faint of Iwaizumi said, ‘what?’

"I-I'm sorrㅡ"  
"Don't you say sorry to me!"

"OIKAWA! DON'T RISE YOUR VOICE TO HER!"  
"HOW CAN I NOT? SHE PLAYED AGAIN AND NOW SHE HURT! AND IT FRUSTRATING THAT WE CANNOT BE ON HER SIDE RIGHT NOW!"  
"SHE HAS HER BROTHERS!"  
"SHE DOES! BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE ALREADY TOLD HER BROTHER ABOUT IT?"

There was no reply came from Iwaizumi. Ayumu had her knees up to chest, mumbling inside her head; hoping Iwaizumi and Oikawa could stop fighting.

"Ayumu..." There was a gentle voiceㅡ "It's Iwa nii chan." Iwaizumi croaked up.  
"Iwa nii-chan, I am sorry. I cannot say no to my brothers when they asked me to join them playing. I cannot turn their offer down. IㅡI cannot tell them the truth. I cannot tell them this is the reason why I stop playingㅡ"  
"You no need to be sorry for us." He said. "Be sorry for yourself."

Ayumu's lips quivered as tears kept on streaming like waterfall.

"Until when you want to keep it yourself and suffering like this? Do you really think your brothers will be fine if they know about this? Your asthma might be not serious for now. If you keep being reckless, you probably will get waㅡwarded again. And then what? History repeats itself?"

"Iwa nii-chan. . ."  
"Oikawa is losing his mind, so do I."  
"Iwa niiㅡ"  
"I will hang up first."

With that, the call ended. The call that started with all cheery ended with all gloom and sad. Ayumu gritted her teeth, gripping tightly around her phone, putting it on desk before she took her inhaler and tossed it awayㅡ harshly.

"That fucking asthma!"

Her breath ragged for both asthma and the anger and sad inside her. Took her surprise, Kita came sooner as the inhaler laid perfectly right infront of his shoes. Kita didn't say a word at first, whenever he closed the door first and took the inhaler. And finally looked at Ayumu who now turned quiet.

"So, this is the reason?" He showed the inhaler. " The reason why you stop playing?"

"So what? Have problem with that? What you want to do now? Running away and tell Tsumu and Samu? Go on then. Go! Go tell them that their sis has fucking asthma and that is the reason why she stop playing and being a coward to tell them the t-truth!"

There she broke down, with head lowered and cries gotten louder. Kita clutched tightly the inhaler as he said nothing. This was his second time seeing Ayumu broke down like this. Thoughtㅡhe would never see this fragile Ayumu anymore after the three siblings fight. Guess, he was wrong.

Kita walked towards her silently, put his bag down on the desk as he sat on a chair infront of Ayumu. Without saying a word, he held her back of neck and pulled her closer till her forehead rested on his chest. His fingers moved smoothly, caressing Ayumu's long hair that not yet tied up into a ponytail.

"I'm not going to tell your brother until you ask me to."

___

"Stop shouting can you?! Does shouting will solve everything now?!" Iwaizumi scolded Oikawa who not stopping shouting ever since the call ended. They were in the gym as they finished their volleyball practice. Good thing, there was no coaches with them only the team members. Everyone in the gym looked at the two worriedly but none had guts on asking them. Matsun and Hanamaki not yet asking thing either because they didn't feel like it was right to step in between the two.

"What you want me to do now? Sitting still?! After knowing about Ayumu? We called her to ask for her well being and now we got this?!" Oikawa argued back.

"Okay, enough. What with Ayumu now? Something happen to her? Why with this shouting? You guys all lively by just thought of calling her seconds ago. But what now?" Hanamaki finally stepped in. Matsun at the back took a step closer towards Hanamaki as he was standing quite closer to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. By mentioning the name of Ayumu, the other members who knew her, started to get worried as well.

Oikawa huffed, looking away. He gripped the trolley ballㅡ breathing hard. Iwaizumi also looked away, huffing furiously.

"I told you already Iwa chan. Ayumu will never tell her brothers about this and you not believing me still." Oikawa gritted his teeth.  
"What do you mean by ‘about this’? What is it ‘about this’?" Matsun interrupted.  
"Ayumu played volleyball again with her brothers. And now, her asthma attacked her again." Iwaizumi lowly answered. "And thought she already told her brothers the truth, she's not."

Listen to it, both Kunimi and Kindaichi stopped breathing. They glanced up to each other before they turned their gaze towards their third years senpai.

"Does it serious?" Yahaba asked, full of worriedness.  
"No maybe. She's not getting run for hospital then it probably not serious." Iwaizumi added.  
"Then, aren't we should be grateful for it since its not seriousㅡ" Matsun's word halted when Oikawa snapped. "So you mean we should relax just because it's not serious? And waiting it become serious? And that will be the time we all get all worried and sort?"

That made everyone in the gym silence.

"At that moment, its all useless." Oikawa added. Iwaizumi had no word to speak out. He been sitting on the floor, gripping the ball in his hands. Mixed emotions rushed through his veins. Of course, Ayumu would never told her brothers about this...He should know that. But its been so long to say she didn't tell her brother about it. Until when she wanted to keep it as secret? Iwaizumi should not be surprise about this because knowing Ayumu, she was so stubborn.

When it comes to the one she loved the most especially. But still, this really broke his heart. If Ayumu kept on being this way, then what would happen in the future? What if the brothers asked her to play with them again? And she said yes because she had no heart to turn down the offer. And then what?

As the atmosphere grew thickened with no one say anything as only hard breathing could be heard, Kindaichi voiced out.

"Should we tell Kageyama?"


	24. Not again

It was weekend and volleyball club had extra practices on that day. Everyone of them was warming up for their morning jogs. Ayumu held her guide book closed to her chest as she looked at the members with a smile.

"Yumu, why not ya join us jogging too?" Atsumu voiced out, taking everyone's attention. The team members were quick to turn their head on Ayumu's direction who now had a trouble smile on her face. Their sudden gaze and Atsumu's blunt statement made Ayumu had no time to process for some words to reply. Her lips were like goldfish's inside the bowl escaping air as they were opened and closed yet nothing escaped.

"Miya will stay back here. She's not joining." Kita instantly butt in whenever he realized the situation Ayumu was in. Ayumu looked at him who didn't spare a glance on her direction but to the members.

"The many, the merrier, Shinsuke." Omimi said as some of the members nodded their head, hoping Kita would change his mind.  
"No." The captain stated. "She will help us to prepare some drink for us when we come back."

Then, he turned in flash towards where Ayumu was. Through his eyes, Ayumu could say Kita wanted her to talk a little word so it could stop the members from pestering more.

"Y-yeah. Kita's right. I'll prepare some drinks for ya. So, jog safely okay?" She grinned only gained the members nodded their head in surrender. Both brothers of her started having this pouty sulky face until Kita's voice echoed at the area once again.

"We are going now." Kita commanded. The members didn't disobey either so they started to walk to the school gate as they would start their jogs from there. Whenever the members left from one member to another, Kita was the last one at behind.

"Don't do anything heavy." Kita reminded her as Ayumu glared at him.  
"I know. No need to remind me. Go and catch up with others, Mr Captain."

With that, he left instantly. Ayumu could only heaved a sigh as Kita's figure finally gone from her view. Now, she was by her own inside the gym. Ever since the day whenever Kita finally knew the reason why Ayumu stopped playing, he started being a little protective than before. It's kind of suffocating. Not like she wasn't appreciating his kindness but if he kept on being that kind of way, the members would start getting suspicious. Especially, her brothers.

Sigh. . .

Ayumu put down her book on a bench nearby as she went to prepare for the boys' drinks. She had thought about to fill up the big container of water instead but yeahㅡKita already reminded her about not doing something heavy...And not like Ayumu would like to take the risk either. Her asthma had slowly recovered already so she didn't want to welcome the illness again.

Picking up the members bottle, she filled up one by one and brought to the bench. To kill the time while waiting for the members to come back, she read her guide book. The books that filled with volleyball thingy. The regimen, the trick and the steps. As she was studying the movement, her phone inside her club jacket suddenly rang. Ayumu fished the phone out from her pocket and looked for the caller.

Her lips instantly sealed as she took a deep breath in. Putting down the book, she answered the call. She didn't know what she should expect from the caller but all she could do right now was, just preparing her heart, her mind and soul.

"Helloㅡ"  
"You really hello me after not telling me what happen?" He scolded her through the line. Ayumu closed her eyes tight, holding her breath inside as the caller kept on nagging to her "What should I do with you? Should I go to Hyogo right now and smack the head of yours myself? Or you want me to tell your brothers myself? You have no idea how worried I am when I knew your asthma attacked you again. Why are you so stubborn?"

Ayumu heaved a sigh before she begun to speak. " Tobio, at least give me time to breath can?"  
She could listen to Kageyama clicking tongue. "You know what, I am so close to losing myself when Oikawa-san told about this to me."  
"Too ni chanㅡ told you himself? Not Iwa nii chan this time?"

Its kinda weird and surprise to be honest. The Oikawa Tooru she knew would never want to have any business with Kageyama Tobio no matter what it was. Because, if they ended up meeting each other, glaring was the only way of their communication skill. Hence, Iwaizumi would be the one who could call as information sender to Kageyama for all this time.

"Yeah...I also surprise too. When he came to me, you have no idea how much I wanted to make fun of him crying right infront of me." Kageyama said. "Until he mentioned to me about you."

"Tobioㅡ"  
"No, there is no explanation to hear when I heard everything from Oikawa-san already. And I have nothing to say more about this. If you cannot listen to your Too-nii chan and Iwa-nii chan, I don't think you will listen to me too."

There was disappointment laced over his voice. Ayumu could not deny how painful her feeling right now. First, Oikawa and then Iwaizumi and now, Kageyama.

"Don't mad at me Tobio. Enough with Too-nii chan and Iwa-nii chan mad at me. I cannot endure if you are mad at me too~" she retorted as Kageyama sighed. "You know we just want the best for you. None of us want to see you get warded again. I don't want to talk about your brothers when you not even try to tell them the truth. But for now, I could say, I am grateful that your asthma is not that serious. . .but still, do you really need to wait till it's getting worst so you can finally tell your brothers?"

Ayumu had no word to say. She knew, there was no point for her to say thing because Kageyama was right after all. She could not argue with him about it. Yet still, there was no slight of intuition inside Ayumu's heart to tell her brothers about this. To her, as long as she could keep this hidden, then be it. Let the universe exposed it later.

"You have nothing to say anything either, don't you? Because you know I was right, right?" He sounded. Don't wanna admit but she needed too. "Hmm."

"Everything is in your hand right now." Kageyama added.  
"I'm not telling them. I promise I am not going to play anymore even they ask me too."  
"Suit yourself then,Miya."

By him called her with her last name, Ayumu's eyes widened.

"What with Miya now?"  
"Because I am mad with you obviously."  
"Tobioㅡ"  
"I need to go now. The practice is starting. Bye."

With that, the calls hang up before Ayumu had chance to say good bye to him. There was no word she could utter right now. Only taking a few deep breath in and exhaled them later. She could feel her eyes were getting teary but she didn't let the tears fall down on her cheeks. If they did, it would be big trouble to her. And the time for the boys came back after jogs also getting closerㅡso, held the tears inside instead.

As she put down her phone on top of her book, she took her own bottle as she drank from it, wetting her now dry throat. Shaking her head, patting her cheeks, she looked at a clock where attached to the gym's wall. Then, she been on her feet as she started to gather the bottles at the entrance doorㅡwaiting for the team to come back.

Ayumu arranged one by one of the bottle on the doorstep until she heard the familiar energetic voices.

"A!"  
"YU!"  
"MU!"

She turned towards the direction only found her two brothers ran in full speed towards her. Looking at her brothers now, she could see them as bull in the fight and now herself was a red flag.

"YA STUPID TWIN!!YOU GONNA HURT YER SISTER IN THAT SPEED!!"

Ayumu had no idea who said that. Everything was fast but also it happened in slow motion too. To say, she could see how Osamu and Atsumu were glaring at each other before the looked at Ayumu again and reached out their arms in term of hugging her.... However, as the brothers were getting closer, Ayumu instantly moved away from the track of her brothers' which made the two brothers fall on the ground together and not forgetting too, sliding on the ground as wellㅡas they missed to get a grip of their sister and their pace.

"YUMU!" Atsumu whined.  
"Ya mean!!" Osamu added, as two guys chinned up their head looking at their sister with their face dusted with sand. Ayumu looked down at her brothers with side glances. "I would love to be in ya hug but with the speed, I am not going to take the risk. Probably I gonna lost my limbs if I hug ya." She said and flopped down two clean small sized towels on each of Atsumu and Osamu faces as they took it with eyes glared at their sister.

"Here ya drinks." She handed two bottles two her brothers as they thanked with with unsatisfied smile. Leaving her brothers, sitting on the ground, Ayumu left for the other members as she handed out their own bottles and towels. Smile was invaded on her lips as she faced them. Even giggles escaped when Aran ruffled her head.

"Let me know if any of ya hurt yerself. I'll get the safety kit first, yeah." Ayumu said without breaking a smile as the members showed up 'okay' sign fingers. Sooner she turned around with her back facing the members, the smile on her face instantly gone. Thought of no one realised, but there was Kita; who saw the expression changing. Since Ayumu entered the gym so did the members too as they were getting break inside, Kita instantly approached her, holding her arm.

"What?" Ayumu said, without shine inside her eyes. Kita knew something was wrong. And the smile just now, was a force.  
"Something happen? Did ya asthmaㅡ"

Kita not yet finish his words but when the word asthma escaped his lips, Ayumu's fist was so quick to hit his abdomen but Kita was fast held her fist, stopping her from hurting him physically.

"Don't say that word when we are in public." Ayumu gritted her teeth with eyes were narrowing when she looked at him.  
"Sorry then. Ya look so gloomy unlike earlier." He said.  
"It's not ya business. Just because ya know what I'm going through, it doesn't mean ya can act all caring with me. Just treat me like ya used to Kita."

Then, she left him behind and continued to the store for having the safety kit. Kita's eyes dropped looking at her small figure.

"Having conflict with ya girl, man?" Aran suddenly appeared while he was drinking his water.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing." Aran said and left Kita bewildered as Aran joined the other members after that. Kita had no mood to being funny with him now either. Turning to Ayumu's direction again, she was already entered the store. Without wasting a time, Kita headed towards there.

"Miya."

Ayumu already not in a good mood now. And now, Kita really pestering her making her almost explode. Her face already showed everything that she wasn't in a good mood right now.

"What now?" Ayumu tiredly said.  
"As I remember it now, I will just tell ya right now." Kita said.  
"What is it?" She asked, turning around to reach out for the safety kit which placed up on the shelve that made her to be on her toes.  
"For the replacement classㅡ"  
"Didn't I toldcha that I am not attendingㅡ"  
"This replacement class not for the class I forgot to come. Its for the two week ya absent." He said and took the safety kit himself, as he tired to see Ayumu was struggling for it.

As she turned around, they were kinda close to each otherㅡtheir torso; but none of them bothered. Kita handed the kit to her as a faint thanks left her lips.

"Okay. So?"  
"Let's do the class at yer place then." He told her, making Ayumu crunched her face.  
"For real Kita? Ya know, Tsumu and Samu also living under the same roof. Ya fine with it? With their noisy asses?"  
"I thought bout it already. At first, I thought to ask ya to come to my place instead but I don't wanna take risk if yer happen fainting at the street. Who know the asthma will attack ya again."

Ayumu rolled her eyes as Kita went on.

"Plus, it still didn't make any changes. Yer brothers will definitely come together with ya to my place still. They will never let ya going alone. Didya see my point." Kita asked.  
"Fine then. I'll tell Mama and Dada first bout this. Will inform ya later then. I don't think my parents have problem with it." Ayumu said, gaining Kita's nod. "Good."

And in the same time, Osamu came to the store room. His eyes darted to his sister straightly.  
  
"Yumu. Look what Tsumu did to me." He said, pointing to cut on his face. There no deep cut but still red line at the corner of his lips.  
"EXCUSE ME! I DON'T DO ANYTHING!! YUMU! SAMU HURT MY KNEES!" Atsumu from afar shouted.  
"Hell ya! Ya don't have evidence!" Samu shouted back

For some reason, Ayumu could not say either Samu realised or not that Kita was in the same room as them. Shaking her head, she walked towards her brother and pushed him out of the store room.

"Yeah. Yeah..whatever ya two. Let me treat ya wound before ya guys got infected. Now line up." Ayumu said and sat on a bench nearby. And then, there her brothers fighting for who could get the treatment first.

"Its me first dumbass!"  
"No! It definitely me! I'm eldest!"

Which at last, Suna came to Ayumu first getting the treatment, leaving the two brothers dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for always take too long time to update for ya. Please accept my apology. Anyway, i would love to know ya guys' comment on my work but please don't be so mean to me. I have fragile heart :) thank you for always stay with me and reading my work. I love you *lovelove


	25. At Miya's

Whenever Atsumu and Osamu heard the door bell rang, them both quickly jumped to their feet and even stumbled because of it as they were excitedly heading towards the door. Atsumu was the one who opened the door while Osamu stood beside him with a big smile. Atsumu drew the same smile as well whenever he repositioned himself beside Osamu. As the door opened, Kita's glimpse appeared in their view. Good to Kita, he was not easy to get surprise on smallest thing. He noticed how excited and big smiley the twin were which some people would start to freak out if they saw them like that out of the blue. But, Kita didn't, as he just nodded towards them.

"Welcome Kita-san." Atsumu and Osamu beamed.  
"Ouhㅡthank you."

Then, taking the twins' surprise, both brothers got pushed away from one side and another as Ayumu came in between them.

"I told ya don't freak him out!" She scolded her brothers as Atsumu soothed his waist where he could feel Ayumu really pushed him hard whilst Osamu soothed his knees since yeahㅡhe obviously fall on the floor.

"We didn't. We just greet him. Don't we, Samu?" Tsumu sulked.  
"Right, Tsumu." Osamu added, pouting.

Rolling her eyes towards her brothers which she knew what actually made them being all excited, she quickly returned to look at Kita who still stood there with his bag slung over his shoulder and there was another paper bag that he heldㅡlooking at the three siblings. Deep inside him, he hoped he didn't make a wrong decision for having mentor mentee session at Miya's.

"Ignore those two. Come in." Ayumu said as Kita followed behind her and left the poor brothers at the back. However, the brothers had wicked smile instantly on their faces as Ayumu and Kita left them. Their eyes even glinted with teasing-ness.

"Yer parents' home?" Kita asked her.  
"Mama only. Dada has errand to do at his office." Ayumu said and in the right time whenever she about to call for her mother, her mother appeared. A sweet smile decorated her face as she welcomed Kita inside the house. "Kita-kun, welcome. Make yourself at home okay?"

"Sure, thank you." Kita nodded. "Here, grandma asked to give this to ya." He handed the bag towards Mrs Miya as she took it with opened heart.  
"Thank you. Its sweet rice cake. Ayumu loves those." Mrs Miya said cheerly. And for some reason, Ayumu's gut told her that even her mother was complotting with her brothers to tease her while Kita's here. She looked at her mother intently while the mother just innocently smiled at her.  
  
There, the brothers rushed towards where the three gathered as they instantly butt in;

"Right! Yumu loves those!" Osamu beamed.  
"Like a lot! That's why her cheeks kinda squishy like the rice cake." Atsumu said, playfully squished his sister cheek where Ayumu glared at him before she smacked her brother's hand away.

"Enough, I will bring Kita to my room." Ayumu said, and already held Kita's wrist. She felt so done with her brothers and her mother already. The three really up to something together. If Ayumu kept on standing like this and not yet leaving to the room, they would continue bugging and teasing. Kita probably would get awkward and so did she was.

"Waitㅡ" Mrs Miya stopped her daughter. Not like Ayumu already walked few steps away tho. Ayumu and Kita not yet moving anyway. " Kita-kun, would you love to have lunch with us? Since Yumu told us that ya are coming, so I cannot help to cook a little more than usual."

Kita didn't know how to response to that. He planned to go home before lunch anyway so he could had his lunch with his grandmother.

"Don't worry. I don't think yer grandma minds about it. Join us lunch yeah? But if ya insist, its okayㅡ"  
"Sure. I'll let grandma know first." Kita instantly said, no wanting to hurt Mrs Miya's feeling. Meanwhile on Ayumu's side, she already facepalmed herself internally as she could not believe Kita would bite the bait of her mother's playing.

At the back where her brothers were, smile indeed grew bigger on their faces.

"Now, we are leaving." Ayumu said and about to drag Kita again but this time her brothers stopped her.  
"Listen to Kita-san, Yumu." Atsumu said, acting serious but of course it failed when he about to laugh to himself. And even his voice sounded tease and funny.  
"Don't give Kita-san hard time. Understand that?" Osamu added. Just like Atsumu just now, it was all acting.

"Tsumu,Samu...enough pestering ya sister. Or ya wanna join Kita-kun's mentor mentee session? I don't think Kita-kun mind aboutㅡ"

Mrs Miya not yet finished her word, the sons awkwardly butt inㅡ" Tsumu..the game has start doesn't it? Don't ya hear the noises?" Osamu said.  
"Right?! Let's go."

Just like that, the two left the scene. Now, finally Ayumu could breath a little better. Ayumu turned towards her mother and smiled.

"Thanks ma."  
"Sure thing. Study well hurm?" Her mother said which not convincing her much as Ayumu saw how her mother silently wriggled her brows and left to the kitchen after that.

"Sorry bout that. They kinda lost their brain circuit." Ayumu said and lazily smiled at Kita who just perhaps, tried to digest what was just happening. Then, with Ayumu's small hand grasped Kita's wrist, she dragged him towards her room where they would do their mentor-mentee session.

_Small_ \- his heart whispered as his big eyes glued on Ayumu's small hand that grasped his wrist.

___  


During lunch, only god knew how much she wanted to get rid of her mother and her brothers. Mrs Miya sat at the head table as Atsumu and Osamu purposely sitting together; side by side on Mrs Miya's right sideㅡleaving Ayumu no chance to protest as she had no choice but to sit together with Kita on Mrs Miya's left side. Usually, the brothers would fight among them just to choose who gonna sit on Ayumu's side but now, they really surrender because of Kita?

Let's not forgetting to how the brothers started to embarrass her infront of the captain. They really teased her infront of him. LikeㅡAtsumu purposely rearranged the dishes place that already placed infront of Kita to be out of Kita reach where Atsumu would take those chance to ask his sister gave it to Kita instead. OrㅡOsamu would say no to Kita if Kita wanted to take the dishes by himself even it just right infront of himㅡsince Osamu would ask Ayumu to do it for Kita instead.

And made it worst, Mrs Miya was on her sons' side and not her daughter's. The brothers indeed silently smiled in victorious due to that.

"Thank you so much Kita-kun for always looking for the three of them. They are kinda hands full right? I am sorry for that." Mrs Miya smiled but Kita just shook his head. "Not really. So, don't worry."

"Ma, the only hands full is Yumu. Me and Samu not. We always listen to Kita-san but Yumu always protest. Right Samu?" Atsumu smirked, side glancing towards Ayumu which as returned, she kicked her brother's chair under table made Atsumu jolted up. And not after that, Samu voiced out. "Right, Tsumu."

And just like how Atsumu's chair got kicked, so did Samu's. For now, Ayumu didn't care anymore what would Kita thought about her. Not like he didn't know how she was after all.

After finished the lunch, Kita and Ayumu went back to continue their mentor mentee session. Kita left to Ayumu's room first before her since she said, she would come back after helped her mother cleaned up at the kitchen for a moment. As he entered the room, he just realised how Ayumu's room was simple, neat and not crowded. Her room's wall also painted with beige colour and white. No colour too bright nor too dark.

The only thing that kinda mess was the table that they used for their study at the middle of the room. Ayumu already had her own study desk but, her study desk was kinda crowded with her photo frames. And it probably not too comfortable for two person study there. So, she took another table and put inside her room.

Then, Kita's eyes suddenly felt the attraction to look at her study desk a little closer. Like been mentioned, there photo frames of hers, also with her friends. Small smile sketched on his face looking at this one frame of her and her two brothers. Then, on the other side there was a frame of her stood between two guys. Both guys looked older than Ayumu anyways. If Kita not mistaken, the two guys were wearing the same jacket(?) and it looked familiar to Kita.

_Aoba Johsai?_

Then, another photo framed caught his attention. This time a photo of her and this one guy. Both of them were wearing same blue and white colour jacket. When Kita glanced up, there was like a brown colour string that Ayumu attached another kind of pictures. Between the pictures, there also the picture of her wearing the same jacket along side of a group of boys.

Before Kita could analyzed more, the room door opened. There was Ayumu with a tray of two glasses juice and a small plate of rice cake that Kita brought. He instantly went towards her and gave a hand as he took the tray and put it on the floor. Ayumu escaped a faint thanks for his help then she joined him at their table.  
  
"Seem like ya have a lot of boyfriends." Kita said, starting the conversation while Ayumu took a bit of sweet rice cake. Ayumu looked at him as Kita glanced up towards her pictures and photo frames.

"Do I look like I even have a boyfriend? No. Even ya can say that." Ayumu said and took another bite before added; " They are from Kitagawa."

"There two Aoba Johsai members right?" Kita asked and took a gulp of juice from a glass.  
"Yeah, Tooru nii-chan and Iwa nii-chan. The one who look for me back at Miyagi."

Kita nodded thoughtfully.

"There is a picture of you and this one guy. Is that your king of court?" Kita asked made Ayumu choked on her rice cake. She instantly took a big gulp of her juice. Ayumu could feel her face reddened by Kita's blunt statement.

"The fuck yer said my king of court?! He just a friend." Ayumu quickly said, looking away and stuffed the left over her rice cake inside her mouth as Kita said nothing after that.

"Sure thing, Miya."


	26. unexpected encounter

Ayumu had no idea that the time really flew this fast. As if she just started to do her revision yesterday yet today, she already got the result for her mid-examination. She didn't had gut or any intention to remember the days during examination anyway. Its kinda tiring but not like Ayumu could do anything for that. Kita was sure getting a little strict during those days.

And now, the time she got her result again, Ayumu didn't know either the result was enough to please Kita or not. To Ayumu, she done so much well already. She could see the improvement she made. But the marks she got probably would be not so good in Kita's eyes. Ayumu sighed on that. How could it be good in his eyes if she only got 69% for this one subject, 60%, 75%, 59% ㅡ the highest one was 90% and that was on her English subject. Her favorite subject.

Yesㅡher result was average which also enough with passing as long as not failed, but to Ayumu it was good already. Becauseㅡ she never got her Chemistry subject with mark of 69% before. It always below 49%.. But now, she did it even it was 69%. Didn't it call improvement?

Ayumu had her eyes locked to her papers ever since the teacher passed the result back to them. It was quite time already. Her eyes almost pop out just because she kept on looking at them without blinking. No matter how much she convinced herself it would be fine, even it was not enough to Kitaㅡat least it was enough for her. At least, she made improvement. At least, Ayumu knew she could do better for her final examination later.

But she could not stop worrying about Kita. Ayumu put her papers on the table as she rubbed both her hands over her face, massaging her forehead and her face muscles as she silently let out muffled scream. Then, her phone vibrated inside her coat pocket, surprising her who was in the middle of mental breakdown. Taking out the phone and looked over the text sender, Ayumu clicked her tongue with a heavy sigh left after.

_Kita Shinsuke_Third Year_

_Bring the result to me later._   
_All of the subjects._   
_I wanna see._

"For godsake Kita Shinsuke." She scoffed and put her phone back, inside her pocket. She instantly bumped her forehead on her table. Her hand already balled to fist.

"Miya."

Ayumu instantly sprung up and looked for the caller only found Riseki smiled warmth looking at herㅡstanding by her table. His bag was already slung over his shoulder.

"Ya okay?" He asked as Ayumu forcedly herself to smile. "Me good but when I meet Kita, I don't know anymore."

"Stop worrying about that. As long as ya can see your improvement, then its enough. Next time, ya can go more and do better. Not like ya are going to stay like this and do nothing." Riseki cheered her up. Ayumu looked away from Riseki as she turned to look at her results.

"I know but. . ."  
"Then, if Kita san doesn't satisfied with it, ya can tell him that even the teachers were surprise with ya improvement. Right now, the important is improvement, Miya."

A small smile stretched on her lips as she nodded. "Right?" She looked at Riseki who nodded his head.

"Now, let's us go to practise. Ya don't ve mentor mentee class right?" Riseki asked as Ayumu nodded as the answer.  
"So, wanna go together?"  
"Ya can head first, I have something to do. Don't worry I'm not going to be late." Ayumu grinned.  
"Sure then. Me leaving first yeah." Riseki bid good bye, waving his hand towards her as he left the class.

For last time, she rubbed her face before she took out her correction pen.

"I'm sorry but for your heart sake, Kita...I don't wanna ha get heart attack or blood high pressure because of meㅡ"

___

For the first time ever, she felt so restless when she encountered with Kita. During the practice, she avoided Kita's big eyes as much as couldㅡeven she adored his eyes so much. She had no idea either Kita realised or not her weird behaviour around him. Not only avoiding his eyes but to stand close with him too, Ayumu would stay away. If she felt Kita came closed to her, she would walk away or start to have conversation with other members.

And just now, whenever she entered the gym to join others, the team members just dismissal from meeting with the coaches. Ayumu was so dying to know what was they talking and discussing about and she really hope that their coach would tell her as she encountered with him whenever he about to leaveㅡbut he said; "Shinsuke will tell ya later, okay?"

For real, Ayumu had this thought about no wanting to meet Kita at all now. She had made her mind to leave the school as soon as she took her bag at the changing room. ㅡher brothers, of course she would not leave them behind. . .The plan was, getting away from Kita as soon as possible. That's it.

Hence, whenever the practice ended, Ayumu was so fast to leave the gym and went directly towards the changing room. As what she planned, that what she was doing right now. Her heart was sure beating fast and her lungs were burning because of the fast breathing. However, not everything we planned would go as we planned. She not yet reached the school gate or even the school compound, it was still far from that but she heard her name been called. Eyes tightly closed as she stopped on her track. Ayumu gripped her bag strap tightly with cusses slightly left her lips.

"Miya." Kita called her again so she could turn towards him. Before Kita could call her for the third time, Ayumu already turned towards him. A sheepish smile decorated her face but Kita remained his face like always. Not showing that he amused or mad or disappointed or what. Perhaps, not yet till he saw her results later.

"Yeah?"  
"Results." He handed out his hand, waiting for Ayumu to give him her result.  
"Sure." She grinned and zipped off her bag and took her examination papers and gave it to Kita. Kita clasped them carefully as he scanned the paper one by one. By the time, deep inside her only god know how fast her heart was. Also in the same time, Ayumu could see other members were getting close to them as they just finish changing.

"Miya."  
"Yes?"

The tone of Kitaㅡ she knew she would be dead. Did it mean, her technique just now didn't work?

"Ya can fool anyone but ya cannot fool me." Kita said, rose up her examination paperㅡshowed to her the mark. " If ya wanna change the mark with ya correction paper, then make sure it wasn't obvious. But right nowㅡ" he flipped the back page and show her the mark that was Ayumu's real mark still visible at the back even she used correction paper at the front. Her real mark was 59% but using her correction liquid paper, she traced the 59% to 89% instead.

"ㅡya not use ya correction paper here...and it still visible. Did ya don't even know how to do the thing right?"

Ayumu internally facepalmed herself. She tightly smiled at him but not say anything. She didn't know what to say right now. Kita's forehead already formed line. His fair face already displayed with frown.

"After all the classes we have, this is the only thing ya can get? Did what I teach ya, that I help ya not enough to get more than this?" He started scolding her.

"Kita, at least I make improvement. Praise me at least. Before this, my chemistry not even passed and now I got 60+. Ya should be grateful. Not my chemistry only okay. Ya can see my Physic subject made improvement too. Not like I got all of em fail..my literature got A..my history tooㅡ"

"I AM YOUR MENTOR MIYA." He emphasized the five words which made Ayumu instantly shut her mouth. "How can ya said that to the one who teach ya?"

Ayumu looked away. From a far, the team started grew worried for the two.

"Ya said, ya don't wanna dirt my reputation...and now I am yer mentor and this is the only thing ya gave me back?" Kita tilted his head. Ayumu scoffed, surprising him.

"Kita Shinsuke, the least I ask from ya is to tell me that I have done a great job. Is it hard to do? You are born brilliant so we are not same at all. Ya can get 90 even just by scanning the book..but me? Time after time reading and revision still there no possibility to get 90. The teacher can said to me that I done a great job because they saw my improvement and why not ya? Was it getting 69, 60, 59 is that stupid to you?" Ayumu said, feeling her eyes about to water. She was mad but at the same time she was sad.

She was sad that she could not get the right marks to reach Kita's expectation...and she was sad too because she really hope Kita would understand her more than the teachers did.

"At least, show me that ya appreciate my hard work. Through all classes I have with ya, even ya can see I'm working hard with my studies..or to ya, I still playing around? Even if there no classes, ya can ask Tsumu and Samu that I really followed the schedule ya ask me to. I know to ya this is not enough but to me, this is one of achievement. Is itㅡis it really hard to you to say, 'you have done great, Miya. Let's do better on the final.' is it really hard? If teachers can acknowledge my improvement why can't ya? Ya always with me not the teachers. Then why?"

Without Ayumu realised, a bead of tear escaped her eyesㅡleaving Kita speechless.

"Miㅡ"

Before Kita could finish his word to call for her, an unfamiliar voice echoed at the area. Taking everyone of them attention.

"Who are you to give my little girl so much hard time?"

Ayumu's eyes big when she turned around, seeing two guys who dearest to her. She could not believe her eyesㅡ but the two guys really walking towards where she was. Now her teary eyes indeed, let out a waterfall tears.

"Yooho, Ayumu. It's been awhile." He smiled and waved his hand towards her.  
"How the fuck you can still smile when she is crying, shittykawa!" Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head before he turned to look on Ayumu's direction which his face instantly to smoothened to concern one.  
"It's hurt Iwa-chan. Of course I need to smile when I greetㅡ"

"TOO NII CHAN!! IWA NII CHAN!!"

Ayumu instantly running towards them which made both Iwaizumi and Oikawa gasped and not forgetting Kita too. Remembering that Ayumu had asthmaㅡ

"Ayumu!Don't run!" Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi warned her but she didn't listen to them. She ran towards them and hugged both on them instantly. Her cries muffled against their body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm not going to do the same thing again. I'm sorry."

After Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew about her asthma attacked her again, none of the two called her back...and from their action, Ayumu also had no guts to call them too. And now, the two indeed came to her school. Kita and the team only looked at the three without say a word. Bold of you assume Atsumu and Osamu were fine with it. The one who two guys hugged was their youngest sister for god sake.

Iwaizumi caressed her hair as Oikawa pat her back before they broke the hug. A warmth smile up to both Iwaizumi and Oikawa's face. Oikawa wiped her tears away from her face before he said; " Where's your brothers?"

Upon that Ayumu's eyes widened. The thoughts of Oikawa perhaps gonna told Atsumu and Osamu personally terrified her.  
  
"Too nii chan..please don't. Iwa nii chan please, don't. Don't tell em." She tugged their Aoba Johsai's jacket but the two guys already had their eyes on Inarizaki members. A smirk(?) or a smile(?) grew on Oikawa face when he spotted the twins.

"Say, Miya twins." His eyes intently looked at the twin so did the twins looked at him. "Would you mind to lend us, your sister?"


	27. jealousy

"MIYA!!!"

Ayumu excitedly waving her hands up in the air as she saw Aoba Johsai volleyball members finally arrived at Inarizaki. Kindaichi was the loudest one when he saw Ayumu at the gym and Kunimi was looking calm but his eyes were shining of excitement with his lips carved a smile on his face. For a moment, Ayumu left her team members as she went towards Aoba Johsai team.

The members were welcoming her with big smile on their face. Kindaichi was ready to hug her but Oikawa snatched Ayumu away and hugged her first...then, the other members joined the hug making it a group hug. Laughter among them echoed in the court. Meanwhile, in Inarizaki team they had their eyes on Aoba Johsai, observing them from afar.

"Did Yumu just abandons us?" Osamu said, locking a ball around his arm and his hand was on his hip.  
"Tchㅡ she is so happy seeing them." Atsumu retorted, sounded jealous. Both brothers felt like their sister got stolen away for second times.

The team had no words to say for a brief moment. Its kinda scary to look at both Atsumu and Osamu now. Ever since the day before; where Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to their school, a day before their practise match (Inarizaki vs Aoba Johsai), both twin really on edge.

"Enough glaring at them, Miyas." Aran smacked lightly both Atsumu and Osamu on their shoulder as the two yelped in pain. "Should I remind ya who are the one take care after Ayumu back in Miyagi? Its them. Of course she happy meeting them again." Aran added.

"But still. . ." Atsumu mumbled while rubbed his shoulder.  
"There no buts. Who ask ya two to keep fighting when ya little and Yumu are the one who need to sent out to Miyagi for the sake of ya two." Aran continued.  
"It's Tsumu's fault." Osamu bluntly said.  
"What? Ya are the one who always start the fight. I am not!"

During the not so but a chaos, Omimi got closer towards where Kita was. He about to call him perhaps the captain could stop the twins from occurred a very terrible chaos but whenever he called Kita, Kita rarely listen to him. As he looked at the latter, only found Kita gripped tightly a ball in his hold as his eyes never wavered from staring at Ayumu and her Aoba Johsai members. Omimi didn't know what was the kind of reaction of his. He silently turned towards the other members which the members were quick to notice his gaze. Atsumu and Osamu also instantly stopped bickering. Then, through Omimi's eyesㅡhe signaled on Kita's direction. The guy not even flinch or budge or moving at all. Only breathing. He not even blinking his eyes.

Osamu and Atsumu glanced towards each other before returning their focus on Kita. Kita was as if he in another dimension. . .

In Kita's case, he didn't notice the eyes of his members that stared at him. All his focuses were on Ayumu and Aoba Johsai members. The smile on Ayumu's face never subside ever since she met Oikawa and Iwaizumi. And now, when she finally met the rest membersㅡ her smile grew wider. Her eyes even turned to a pair of crescent moons. _She really that happy?_

For some reason which Kita also didn't know why, deep inside his heart he felt something bothered him whenever he saw Ayumu and Oikawa; especially. Ever since a day before to be honest. Kita could not help but remember about the day.

___

"Can you lend us your sister?" Oikawa asked the twins. Ayumu silently heaved a relieve sigh listen to it. She really thought Oikawa would abruptly told her brothers about her asthma and thanks god, he didn't.

"Lend? What do ya think Miya is? A thing? A toy? A doll? Which ya can take and give back when ya don't wanna anymore?" Kita voiced out, obviously sounded piss. Not only Ayumu who was surprise but the team also.

"To be honestㅡ" Oikawa innocently smiled but to Kita it was a provoking smirk. Oikawa caressed Ayumu's head before he one sided hug Ayumu, pulling the girl close to him. "ㅡI don't wanna give back. . .I really plan to bring her with us ...to where she supposes to be..Aoba Johsai instead of Inarizaki."

Ayumu knew she wasn't the only one who could feel the tension between the two captains as the other looked tense too by Oikawa's remark. She instantly searched for Iwaizumi on her left since the guy was the only one who could snap the hell out of Oikawa.

"Iwa nii chan." She tugged his jacket sleeve which Iwaizumi knew what the signal for. It didn't took so much time for Iwaizumi to react as he instantly smacked Oikawa's back of head-again, surprising everyone but not Ayumu.

"Stop hitting me." Oikawa whined( the cold side of him just now in flash vanish in the air.)  
"Then, stop picking fight with everyone. We come here not to pick fight anyway, TrashyKawa. We come here to look around before the match and meet Ayumu." Iwaizumi said and then he looked at Inarizaki members. "I am sorry, Oikawa is such an asshole sometime but don't mind him. He easily on edge when it comes to Ayumu."

Ayumu who stood in between of the two grew bewildered whenever Iwaizumi mentioned _the match_ just now. Like thing finally clicked inside her brain, Ayumu instantly stood properly and looked at Kita.

"Wait. I think I missed something information here, Kita." She said. "What does it mean by match? We have match with Aoba Johsai? And you didn't tell me? Was it the thing that Coach talked to you guys about just now?"

Now she wasn't look only at Kita but the other members too. Through her voice, everyone could sense that she sounded disappointed.

"How can I tell ya when yer are running away from me?" Kita said, sounded flat. Upon that, Ayumu had said nothing. So, Kita realised that she indeed ran away from him but acting like he didn't?

"Could say, Ayumu made a right decision to run away from you. If she didn't, perhaps her eyes would be more swollen because of you. You just make her cry. Should I reminded you that?" Oikawa scowled, gazes were intense. At the moment, Ayumu was stuck with thoughts of how would the match would be going if these were how the captains behaving. And when Kita didn't say a word it just made thing went worse.

Oikawa: 1 , Kita: 0

___

During the time Kita still locked his eyes on them, his eyes suddenly caught on Oikawa's gaze. Oikawa didn't do anything obvious but there was an evident of smirk invaded his face which testing Kita Shinsuke's patience. Oikawa ignored Kita's gaze soon after as he turned towards Ayumu and playfully squeezing her cheeks. That made Ayumu bubbled out of laughter. 

"Kita-" Akagi about to call for him as he and the member could feel the intense glare from Kita ; whenever Kita suddenly rose up his voice, breaking the noises inside the gym-taking every member of Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki to look a him.

"Miya! Which team you are in actually? Come back here." Kita's voice hardened so did his gaze. Ayumu could tell herself that she would be lying if she didn't sense those black aura radiated from Kita by the way he sounded and the way he pierced his gaze on her. Kita didn't peered his eyes to anyone else but her. Taking it was an order, Ayumu about to leave towards her team but Oikawa wrapped his arm around Ayumu's shoulder, stopping her.

Iwaizumi who stood on Oikawa's side, internally groaned. He knew what Oikawa up to. The Aoba Johsai captain just wanted to nitpick the opponent team's captain what else. Oikawa acknowledge already on how Kita would behaving when it came to Ayumu and he enjoyed the look on Kita's face. The look of jealousy that Kita tried so hard not to show. But, Oikawa knew instantly.

"As long as I can remember, Ayumu will not taking anyone side for today match. She more like the referee? She will help both teams. And you know that too, aren't you Mr Captain. So stop acting so on control of Ayumu. She doesn't like it." Oikawa laughed plainly." To be control."

From a far where Inarizaki team was, Atsumu and Osamu were having enough for the drama. If Kita felt like that while Ayumu on Aoba Johsai's side, imagined the two bloods related brothers of her. Both twins had their eyes narrowed while observing the situation, exchanging glanced on Kita to Oikawa. Not forgetting too, towards Ayumu also.

"We just need to take Yumu back right?" Atsumu whispered to Osamu. "So, this drama will stop. Right?"

"Yeah." Osamu answered-also whispered. "Have idea?" Atsumu asked, turned his gaze towards his twin. Osamu looked at him too, face remained calm like usual. " I did." 

Atsumu rose up one of his brow, " What the plan-"

Not yet finish with his words, Osamu instantly whacked Atsumu's abdomen, making the poor twin coughed and held his stomach. "The fuck Samu-"

Then again, Osamu cut his words by pushing Atsumu fall on the floor, on his both knees. Making Atsumu whimpered in pain. Taking that as a chance, Osamu stole the attention from both teams, calling out for Ayumu. Whenever Ayumu had her eyes big as they found Atsumu whimpered on the floor, Osamu knew the plan was succeed.

"Yumu! I think Tsumu got upset stomach." Osamu squatted down on Atsumu's side, placing a hand on his back. " Do ya think he will be fine? The game will start soon." 

In no time, Ayumu made her way rushed towards her brothers, worried. Leaving Aoba Johsai team behind. As if Inarizaki could see what the twin were working on, they silently smiled to themselves. That Miya twins to you.

"Nii-chan, Are yer okay?" Ayumu asked, voice sounded worried. And at that moment, Osamu felt a little guilty for lying to her but just "little". As long as they could bring back their sister on their side.

"I think, I j-just need some water." Atsumu said, forcing a smile towards her.  
"Alright. I will get it for ya now. Hang on." With that, she dashed out from their view to take some water for Atsumu. 

As Ayumu left, Atsumu punched Osamu's legs making the twin groaned before he helped Atsumu to be on his feet again, rubbing his stomach.

"At least tell me first. Don't give me sudden attack. Jeez. I know what yer are planning, Samu."  
"Sudden attack is better just like unplan vacay, dumbass." Osamu smirked, feeling proud with the plan

"Jezz, ya guys are so unbelievable. Ya really got Ayumu, ya know." Gin sounded impressed.  
"Poor girl. Aren't ya feel guilty? She is genuinely worried tho." Omimi voiced out.

Atsumu and Osamu looked at each other and turned to look at the members again.

"One thing about Ayumu, she will never left he real brothers behind no matter what." Saying in unison, both Atsumu and Osamu high fiving each other and gained the members hearty laughter. 

Fom where Aoba Johsai was gathering, Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled and nodded to themselve-agreed with the Miya twins' statement. They did heard them since they were in the same gym remember? Knowing Ayumu for three years or perhaps a little more than three years, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and most of the Aoba Johsai members knew, never in her life Ayumu would abandon her own brothers. Her real brothers. Then, Oikawa's gaze fall upon Kita once again, looking at the guy who now had a small smile sketched on his lips while looking at his team members.

_I am not the one who you need to be jealous for, Shinsuke-chan, it's the brothers._

Oikawa & Kita: 0 , Miya twins: ♾️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you right now that this book probably will have so much chapters...so, there still long way to go. Sorry, if this book is getting boring.  
> I'll try my best. Please do enjoy till the end. Thank you♥


	28. silence treatment

Ayumu would love to recall back to the day where her team and Aoba Johsai having match practice. She wanted to remember how excited she was meeting her so called old team, her two nii-chan; Oikawa and Iwaizumi and not forgetting too the intense game. The game at last was on Aoba Johsai's side. Its good, it was just practice match but if it was another way round, Ayumu probably would lost her mind.

Since she was a member or a team now, of course she needed to be a little bias where she needed always sided her team. So, whenever Aoba Johsai won, she had this hard time to accept the fact that Aoba Johsai won and Inarizaki lost. But at the same time, she was happy that Aoba Johsai won. Also sad that Inarizaki lost.

However those memories, Ayumu would love to cherish more but there was something bother her the most that she could not enjoy remembering the memories happily. It was whenever the time; the day where the teams met, Ayumu realised how the two captains; Oikawa and Kita were glaring at one another. Ayumu thought, might be those glaring game between them would end sooner but, it didn't last until Aoba Johsai left back to Miyagi. Ayumu had no idea why until Oikawa told her before they bid each other good bye.  
  
_"I think Shinsuke-chan likes you. He got all petty when I close to you tho. Remember when he asked you to come back to the team, this morning? He is jealous. Just like yesterday, when I ask your brothers' permission to lend you to me for a moment. And there, he was..Talking on your brothers' behalf instead. Like, man I'm asking Miya not Kita."_

Being Ayumu of course she not going to believe it or even buy it. How in the earth someone like Kita would like someone like her. To be honest, someone like Ayumu perhaps would be the last one in Kita's list or might be not even listed at all. Not like Ayumu cared. She herself, had someone dear to her already.

Ever since that, Kita avoided Ayumu. He not even talking to her or spared glances on her way. During mentor mentee session, was the most frustrated moment in her lifeㅡimagined, she was having trouble with her study and in need of Kita's help and since she knew how Kita was, she needed to ask him herself so she did. But, Kita was taking it so lightly as if he had no intend to tutoring her anymore.

Don't mention about the time they in the court. Kita completely acted like she wasn't exist at all. She didn't know what was wrong with him. What made him distance himself from her. What did Ayumu have done that pissed him so much to the point he didn't want at all to interact with her. What's Ayumu's fault to begin with? Was it because Oikawa and his team? Or was it, because he still mad over her result that not so pleasant to him?

It's been one week after the practice match with Aoba Johsai also one week Kita had distant himself from her. To say, she was a little disappointed on what happen, she really was. She didn't want to think it much but since most of the time she would always meet Kita and be with him, she had no choice. Not having him to talk to her or look at her, she felt something missing.

To say either the members realised or not about Kita and her, Ayumu could not tell. Her twin brothers not even bother to ask after all so she thought, the members not realised. But little did she and Kita knew, all the members could see them thoroughly. How they hoped Kita and Ayumu could get back and got along together again.

Not having enough patience to deal with Kita's silence anymore, Ayumu confronted him during their usual practice. They already finished with their practice anyway so it was time to clean up. Kita was picking up the ball whenever Ayumu faced to him. Kita's behavior of eager to avoid her was so obvious. She just stood right infront of him and even people could tell that Ayumu wanted to speak with Kita. But Kita, blinding his gaze, he walked passed her as if she was invisible.

"Tell me what I did wrong to ya. Did I make ya piss? If I did, then tell me what have I done. What is my fault?" She asked him. Throwing balls that he picked up from the floor into trolley, he said; "Nothing."

Then he continued to pick the other balls. Ayumu continued to trail behind him. The members showed concern on their faces but they knew there was nothing they could do to help. Not like they knew what the cause either.

"Then, why ya distancing yerself from me? Why yer not even looking at me when I am talking to ya? Why yer not even talking to me like how ya used to? Its been one week Kita. If ya mad at me, then tell me why. Why made ya be likeㅡ"

"Miya, didya know that yer are noisy?" The words slipped through Kita's lips as smooth as river flow the stream. The remarks that enough shutting Ayumu's lips from talking further. And not only that, it was enough tore her heart apart. She didn't knew why it sound so harsh and sharp when it came from him. She knew she was noisy. Noisy with the one she closed to. So, she should not feel hurt because it was true. But, why its hurt her.

The court instantly fall to a pin drop silence. For the first time perhaps, both twin brothers had the fire blazed inside their heartㅡwitnessing how Kita behaved towards their sister. As if the two were in the same body, their hand in sync balled into fist. Their jaws clenched tight. Suna and Gin were the the first one who noticed how tensed the twins were so they put hand over their shoulder. Aran finally realised the situation.

"Kita, I think itsㅡ" Aran's word got interrupted whenever Kita stood straight infront of Ayumu, looking at her with his usual reaction. Emotionless. Aran had no idea either Kita listened to him or not as Kita continued talking.

"It's kinda annoying to be honest having your voice echo like that. Don't ya think that way too? I am always like this. Quiet unlike ya, noisy. So, I would appreciate if you keep silent. Can ya do that?"

The sentences that left his lips were like knives stabbing her heart. Ayumu could feel the hot tears started to built up and in alarming to fall on her face. But, she blinked her eyes in demeanor of hoping the tears were gone. _It was not worth crying over himㅡ_ That what she thought. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head.

"I see."

Just two words only she could answer him. She knew, if she said more there was nothing out but tears. And not like she wanna got be titled again as noisy from Kita. With that, she walked passed him and continued to clean up like the others. Her brothers were surprise as heck. It wasn't Ayumu at all. The Ayumu they knew would fought to the last. Would bare her fangs to Kita even at last usually Kita would win the argument. But right now, Ayumu not even try to further the argument they had.

To some people, they would think it was kind of sort character development. But to her brothers, they knew the situation would get worse. Whenever she started to act like she didn't care, she would continue to be one. She would ignore the person till last. And since she was a manager of the team, having conflict with the team captainㅡit didn't seem good at all.

Atsumu and Osamu wanted to go to their sister but once stopped on their track whenever they saw Ayumu secretly wiped her corner eyes.

_She was crying._

Even she said, it wasn't worth to cry over Kita.

"Sensei are coming. Better clean up fast before they arrive. Move your limbs." Kita voiced out, snapping everyone from their daze. They answered the captain in unison and moved afterward. Suna and Gin gave reassured squeeze over the twins shoulder before they pushed the twins to keep moving. Then, Ayumu's gaze accidentally met her brothers' gaze. She didn't give any reaction to them. About a few second having the eye contacted, she looked away. Uninterested.

"What should we do Samu?" Atsumu asked, in whisper. Osamu swore, if Kita was just an ordinary guy who had nothing to do with team, he probably finish him in one go. But right now, the guy was a captain who they respected so much.

"Let's just comfort Yumu after school, Tsumu." He answered.

Time passed in no time and they found gathering as they sat down on the court floor as Coach Kurosu announced about something. Usually, during the meeting like this, Kita would always have Ayumu to sit on his side but right now, Osamu and Atsumu were quick to pull their sisters to sit in-between them. Ayumu still not talking. Not even show a slightest of reaction. Even though, both brothers put their arms over her shoulders which obviously could say it heavy, Ayumu didn't complain. She remained silent.

From afar, Kita observing them.

"We are going to have training camp at Tokyo. There would be another schools to join us too. So, I would love to have everyone participate. Including the manager. Can you do it Miya?" Coach Kurosu asked, looking at Ayumu. Since it was the coach, she forced a small smile on her face and nodded after that.

"As long as we are together with Ayumu, our parents will be fine." Atsumu smiled as he caressed Ayumu's head. "Right Yumu?"

She looked at her brother, said nothing but nodded.

"It's good to hear that." Coach Kurosu said, smiling back. "We are going to leave this weekend. And the camp will take one week. So, make well preparation for those seven days at Tokyo. Understand?"

The teams answered in sync. And took everyone surprise, Ayumu suddenly rose up her arm. Attention was on her now.

"Yes Miya?"  
"Is it possible Fukurodani join us too? or Nekoma?" She asked, ignoring the gaze of the members on her.  
"We thought about having them too. But sadly, Fukurodani and Nekoma had their own plan already. So, to answer your question, no. They are not with us. However, Itachiyama and Kamomedai will join us for the camp. There will other few school of course."

The meeting with the coaches ended briefly after that. As the coaches left, so did the members got ready to leave the gym as well. Atsumu and Osamu never left Ayumu's side.

"Nii-chan surprise when ya mentioned Fukurodani just now." Atsumu tried to make a conversation. He already prepared for one sided conversation tho but surprising him and Osamu, Ayumu voiced out. "It would be fun to have Bokuto-san around."

"He has the energy where everyone would always have their energy pump up. Even sometime he had all emo mood out of nowhere. But that what make him interesting and lively." She said. Even her face didn't show any emotion but through her voice, they could know she was mesmerizing with Fukurodani's captain. "But, good thing Fukurodani didn't join us. He is noisy I heard. And our captain doesn't like noisy. So, it better not having him around. But I would love to meet him one day."

Upon her remarks, everyone knew what she pinpointed about. Atsumu and Osamu glanced towards each other before Osamu ruffled her hair.

"Wanna grab some onigiri from the convenient store nearby?"

Kita at the back, walking with Aran by his side didn't react on single thing. He heard everything as Miya siblings just walked a few feet ahead of him and Aran tho.

"Don't ya think, yer are too harsh towards her?" Aran asked out of the blue while Kita locked the gym door as they were last one left. Whenever Kita looked up to Aran, the latter had his eyes upfront, where Atsumu and Osamu still tried hard to make conversation with their sister. The other members somehow wanted to make the conversation merrier.

Not answering Aran's question, he put the key inside his jacket pocket and continued walking as Aran caught up on him.

"Atsumu and Osamu were ready to hit you just now. This is their first year having their sister again after three years apart. Guess, if ya are not the captain, yer probably having black eyes right now." Aran said and still no words from Kita. So, Aran kept going on. He had alot to talk.

"I don't know what are thing that make ya and Ayumu like this. But one thing I know, even yerself suffer because of this so does Ayumu. So, why not ya sort this thing out as soon as ya can? Ayumu had her heart soft to ya already. So, don't make it hardened again. Yeah?" Aran smiled, squeezing Kita's shoulder.

And yet again, there was no word left the captain's lips.


End file.
